Please Be Careful With My Heart
by versatilecutie
Summary: Piper was born with a heart problem and is getting most of the attention, Phoebe's jealous. A sibling rivalry gone too far. Full of angst. With a dramatic Piper/Leo relationship. TEENFIC read & review pls
1. Save Her

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

**Disclaimer**: Charmed is not mine, I just love it so much so I did this. So please don't sue me.

**SYNOPSIS**: Piper was born with a heart problem, Phoebe is jealous of all the attention that her sister's getting. Full of angst, sibling rivalry and love triangle. With sister moments.  
Other characters: Prue, Paige, Leo, Cole, Grams, Patty, Victor and Dan

**Chapter 1 – Save Her**

"Come on, Patty, push! You can do it! Come on!", Dr. Miles said as he tries to put pressure down Patty's belly.

"I can't! Aahh!", Patty screamed, breathing heavily, beads of sweat in her forehead and neck.

"Yes you can, Come on, just one more.", said Dr. Miles.

Patty pushed with all her might and all the strength left in her. As she felt the baby's body get out of hers, she felt relief. But as soon as she looked over to the doctor, she knew something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

And when she focused her attention to the baby with nurses trying to revive it with CPR, she panicked.

"What's happening to her?! Would somebody tell me what's going on? How's my baby?!", Patty cried, so many scary thoughts and questions running through her head. 'Oh my God, she's dead... my babies dead.', Patty thought.

She tries to stand and get off the bed to see her baby. No one can stop her, she has to see her baby, her baby girl, she has to.

"No, Patty, calm down. Just calm down. We're gonna take care of her, just please relax. You're still exhausted.", as Dr. Miles tried to reassure Patty. "Please save my baby, please! Tell me you will save her, tell me." Patty said feeling helpless watching as the nurses try to revive her daughter.

"I will, I will, I promise", then the doctor turns to a nurse and orders him to give Patty a shot of tranquilizer and Patty starts to fall asleep. Then the doctor rushed to the baby's aid, and replaced the nurse to do the CPR herself.

"Come on, angel dear. You just got in here." As Dr. Miles said to the newborn.

Then like a miracle, after what seems a lifetime of praying and hoping, the machine showed the baby's first heartbeat outside the womb, and the baby taking a shot at it's first cry. Relief and smiles overcame the faces of all the people in the room.

Outside the labor room...

"Grams, what's taking so long?", the 3 year old cute little girl clutching her stuff bear, asked her grandmother as she tries to open her tired eyes fighting sleep.

"Prue, bringing children in this world does take long. Why don't you just sleep, honey, and I'll wake you by the time you can see the baby sister.", as Penny soothes her granddaughter.

"I'm not sleepy.", said Prue stubbornly followed by a large yawn.

"Yes, you are now come on-" Grams was interrupted by Dr. Miles opening the door of the labor room.

"Mrs. Halliwell." Dr. Miles called.

"Yes doctor, how's my daughter?", Grams asked. "How's my baby sister?" Prue trying to join in the conversation.

"Prue." Grams said sternly.

"Sorry." Prue apologized looking down on the floor, hugging her bear tighter.

"Uhmm... Patty's doing fine. My main concern now is the baby.", Dr. Miles said.

At the mention of the baby Prue looked up automatically at the two adults.

"Why... what... how is she? Is she...?", Grams asked not wanting to know the answer.

"She's not dead. We have revived her. Apparently, the baby's heart was not functioning when we delivered her. We're still running the tests to figure out what caused it. Let's just hope it's not something big and serious.", as Dr. Miles try to reassure Penny of the situation. Then a tug in his coat caught her attention and looked down on Prue. Dr. Miles stooped down to level with Prue's innocent teary eyes.

"Piper will be fine, right? She won't die?", asked Prue as she tries to wipe away her tears.

"So you're sister's name is Piper. What about this little guy here, what's his name?" Dr. Miles asked referring to the bear Prue clutches.

"Coppy." Prue sniffs.

"Coppy, ok. So how about I promise you that I will take care of Piper, and you promise me to introduce her to Coppy here. What do you say?" Dr. Miles offered.

"OK, I promised.", Prue smiled.

Grams smiled at how her granddaughter can be such a charmer.

Then Dr. Miles stands straight and turned her attention to Penny.

"We will do everything we can. You can see Patty in about 15 mins. A nurse will show you to her room. Excuse me.", Dr. Miles told Grams.

"Thank you." Grams said as Dr. Miles leaves.

As Grams entered her daughter's hospital room, she immediately saw how distraught she is and rushed in to comfort her.

"Mom, where's my baby? How is she? Did they tell you what wrong with her?", Patty asked as she saw her mother.

"Honey, the doctors are doing everything they can for her. Don't worry too much. You're still exhausted from the labor. She will be fine." Grams assured. Then Prue, after being quiet since they entered the room, held her mother's hand and spoke, "Don't worry mommy, the doctor promised me she will take care of Piper. And I will too." Then she kissed her mother's hand.

Patty, moved by this, smiles and tells her eldest, "I know you will, baby and I'm very proud of you." As she takes her Prue and Grams helped her put Prue in bed with her mother.

"I'm not a baby anymore. Piper is." Prue complained. Grams and Patty laughed at this. "You will always be my baby along with your sister." The smile slowly faded as Patty remembers her newborn, "Let's just hope and pray she would stay with us." Patty sighed with so much worry in her eyes.

As if on cue, Dr. Miles entered the room, looking exhausted. Obviously, she do not know how to tell these people the case of their loved one. Patty, seeing the doctor's face immediately panicked.

"What is it?... Tell me!" Patty yelled. Prue, scared of her mother's outburst, tightened her hold of Coppy.

"Sweetie, calm down. Let her talk." Grams said.

"Your baby...uhhmm... we found out what's wrong with her. Apparently there is a hole in the left side of her heart, it's affecting the supposed to be normal circulation of the blood. So Piper has a so-called congenital heart."

Patty, shocked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, just put her hand to cover her mouth.

The doctor continued. "But we are preparing her for an operation to at least try and help her breathe easier. We just need a confirmation from you to do it. It's important that we do it quickly... I'm sorry." Dr. Miles feels so close to this family that it affects her so much.

Then, a small voice alerted them all, "You said she won't die. You promised!" Prue cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. Dr. Miles feeling sorry for the little girl, rushed to her and held both of her hands and said, "Oh honey, I did. And I'm not going to break that promise. Ok ? I won't. I won't let anything happen to your sister."

"I will let you do the operation, anything to save my daughter." Patty said, showing bravery and hope for her eldest daughter.

"Ok. We will do everything. The operation may take 4-5 hrs. You should all rest. By the time you wake up. You can see her." Then the doctor leaves the worried family in the room.

**Author's Note: So did you like it? Please tell me what you think, good or bad. I'll try to be as close to facts as possible with the disease. anyways, there would be PL moments and of course sister moments, so watch out for it. **


	2. She Loves Her More

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine, I just love it so much so I did this. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

Victor ran as fast as he could to the hospital room of his wife. He was in business convention out of the state when he got a call from Penny about his wife's condition.

"Excuse me, where can I see a Patty Halliwell? I'm her husband and we're having a baby." Victor asked the nurse in the hospital lobby.

"She's finished delivering your baby, she's in room 203.", the nurse kindly informed Victor as he thanked her.

Victor entered the room and saw his wife sleeping, Penny sitting in the sofa on the left side of the room with Prue snuggled in her arms. Penny silently put Prue down on the sofa comfortably and hurriedly but quietly pulled Victor out of the room.

"Where have you been?" Grams demanded him.

"Work. How is she and the baby?" Victor trying to peek in the room to see his wife.

"Patty's fine, the baby... not so. Actually, she's on a surgery as we speak." Grams said. Upon hearing the word 'surgery', Victor snapped and loudly bombarded Penny with questions, "What?! Why? What's wrong?"

"Shhh!!", she sighed deeply, "There was a complication in the blood circulation in her heart... uhmmm... congenital heart."

A moment of silence then Victor breathed deeply and asked, "How did she take it?... does she know?" referring to his wife, he worry about her especially when faced with news like this.

"Depressed, but I think she's trying not to break for Prue."

"Oh, I almost forgot about her. How is she?"

"Full of hope. She loves her sister very much even if she haven't even seen her. I think she would be a great big sister." Grams said with so much pride.

5 years later...

In the lake shore, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are playing and circling their Mom and Dad. Prue sat on the blanket, took some sandwich and just watched her younger sisters play as Phoebe's trying to catch Piper.

"I'll get you!" Phoebe yelled as she ran picking up speed and tackled Piper to the ground a few meters away from their parents.

Giggling, she got up to try and pull her sister, but stopped as she saw Piper panting and trying to catch her breath but failing miserably.

Panicked and shocked, Phoebe doesn't know what to do just stood there and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Help!" not taking her eyes off Piper, who's still sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes and her hand in her chest, trying to put some air into her body.

"Mom!"

As Patty heard Phoebe's frantic voice, she got up immediately and ran, followed by Victor and Prue. As she saw her middle daughter on the ground as white as sheet, "Oh my God!" she hugged her daughter from behind and rubbed her chest and whispered, " Prue! The pills! ---shhh... you're ok... you're ok... ", Patty screamed as Prue ran back.

Then Patty glared at Phoebe, "What did you do?" Phoebe was out of words to say, "I-, Mom." Prue came with the pills and a bottle of water.

"Patty!", Victor warned his wife in a low voice. He crouched down to level with Phoebe, "Phoebe, honey, it's not your fault, now why don't you just get in the car. We'll be there in a while. Ok?" Victor reassured her. Phoebe just nodded and walked to the car with her eyes locked at her mother as she pleads Piper to take the medicine. "Come on, baby, just take this... it's ok... you're ok..." Patty said.

In the car on the way home, with Victor driving, Patty with Piper in her arms, in the passenger seat, and Phoebe and Prue in the backseat. Silence was ear-piercing inside the car.

As they pulled up in the manor, no one said a word, but just entered the house, with Grams happily welcoming her granddaughters and kissing them each, "How's you're picnic?" seeing that no one's answering her. "Oh, I guess you're all exhausted. Why don't you just rest for now and tell me the story tommorow morning. Hmm?"

Prue and Phoebe just nodded and kissed Grams goodnight and went upstairs.

Victor and Patty entered, she- carrying a sleeping Piper, he - carrying the things they brought to the lake.

"What happened?", Grams asked as she stroked Piper's hair.

"She had an attack.... Again." Patty said, obviously used to saying that sentence.

Everynight, Victor peaks in the room of each of his daughters to check on them, as he checks on Phoebe, he immediately heard the muffled sobs coming from her youngest daughter. And automatically hugged her daughter.

Phoebe just snuggled into her father's arms and whispered, "Dad? Mom's mad at me."

"No, baby, she's not. What happened earlier is not your fault. Your mom was just so worried about you're sister. She loves you very much."

"But she loves Piper more." Phoebe complained.

"She-We love you all equally. It's just that Piper is sick, you and Prue are healthier than her. Piper can't play straining games longer than you normally do." Victor explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.

Victor paused for a moment, looking for words her daughter would surely understand, "Her heart is weak."

"oh..." clearly understanding but not wanting to ask more questions.

"Now, why don't you just sleep. Remember, it's your first day of school tommorow. Don't wanna miss that, right?", Victor said as he got up and tucked Phoebe in her bed.

"Ok, goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, baby." Victor kissed her daughter and left the room.

In Piper's room, Victor found Patty stroking her daughter's hair lovingly and staring at her, like she's memorizing every detail.

Victor entered the room quietly and slipped in behind his wife, and both watched their daughter sleep and breathe.

5 years ago...

Dr. Miles entered Patty's room, ready to face the family of the newborn angel she's been trying to save. But who could be ready for the emotions, but she has to do it. With a heart model in hand to help explain the condition of the baby's heart. She saw Penny and the parents of the baby, trying to give each other strength. Prue was in the care of the Trudeaus, Patty doesn't want to burden her daughter with more shocking news, it's too much for her.

"So, the operation went well. But there are more than one defects. I will explain to you each defect-"

"How many?", Patty interrupted.

The doctor just swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to detached herself emotionally.

"Three." That response just made Patty close her eyes for a moment to compose herself.

"What caused this?" Victor asked with confusion. "I mean my wife is very healthy. The delivery was normal. What - how did this happen?"

"Many times the cause of a congenital heart disease is unknown. And... unfortunately, this is one of those times." Then the doctor continues to explain the case using the heart model she's holding.

"One defect is there are holes in the walls of her heart. Another is called pulmonary atresia, which is an abnormality of the opening between the heart and the arteries to the lungs. Also, there is a single vein in the heart that is not working properly. The surgery that we just did have taken care of the holes in her heart. The side effects of that treatment would be a problem with high blood pressure and a very strained heart. Luckily, the the third defect is a common case of CHD (congenital heart disease), so medicine and regular check-ups are all she needs for that. "

"But the second defect I have mentioned to you is very complicated. Though the abnormality is not extraordinary and she can live with it, it's your decision to make if we will do the surgery. I just want to tell you that the surgery itself can be very risky and fatal. Brain damage can occur. It's up to you, if you want us to do the surgery or not. Just call me if you have made the decision. By the way, your baby is in the nursery, if you want I'll take you to her. "

"Oh please. Thank you." Victor said gratefully, answering for Patty who's all out of words.

In the nursery... The doctor left the family with such a heavy task of balancing the facts and logic of the situation.

Patty and Victor entered the nursery, Patty on a wheelchair, since she's still weak from the labor, and Victor behind her. Seeing her daughter for the first time, with many machines attached to her small frame, was heart-shattering for Patty.

"What are we gonna do?" Patty asked no one in particular, staring at her baby, gently slipping her hand in the holes on the left side of the incubator. And touches her daughter gently. Chuckled as the baby's little hand clutched her finger tightly.

"If we let them do the surgery, there is a possibility that she will be bedridden for her entire life. She wouldn't enjoy life that way, we would just be burdening her with the knowledge that she's weak and not like any other kids." Victor reasons with Patty.

"Brain damage... that's too much." Patty said with so much stress. Then Patty sighed deeply.

"I'll go for not doing the surgery. We don't have the right to steal from her the chance to enjoy life. The doctor said she can live with it. It's just up to her to decide, when she reach the right age, whether or not she wants to do the surgery. I want to see her play with her sister, I want to see her walk and run and hear her scream at the top of her lungs the word 'Mommy'. Though her activities will be limited. I want her to at least experience that."

"I'll support whatever you decide." Victor put his arms around Patty's shoulders and kissed her head. As they both watched their daughter.

Author's Note: Sorry if my English is not that good. anyway, hope you like it, there will be more sister conflicts. please review, let me know what you think. thanks!


	3. You're OK

**Author's Note: Hey, thank you so much to all those who reviewed and to charmed-100: i'm happy i made you cry. wait... that didn't come out right. i mean i'm happy the story touched you. Anyway, here's the story, it's kinda long, yay!**

**Chapter 3**

It's been 3 weeks since Phoebe started school, it was fun, she had made a lot of friends. She loves her new teacher. Mrs. Lopez, though she attends to everybody equally, she's just fond of Phoebe, according to her, Phoebe reminds her of Melissa, her daughter, who's about her age.

"Ok, kids! Our discussion for today is about our mommies. Who wants to tell me how does your mother show her love for you?" Mrs. Lopez addressed the class. Lots of tiny hands raised up attentively.

"Yes... Joey." A boy with red hair and freckles stood up.

"Mommy tucks me in bed and sings to me everynight." Joey said proudly.

"That's very sweet, Joey. How about... Carly?" A girl in pigtails with eyeglasses stood up.

"My mom always walk with me to school and she treats me to ice cream every weekend."

"Ice cream, huh? Ok, how about...." Looking for another student to recite, Mrs. lopez gazed at Phoebe who's surprisingly quiet and inactive. "You, Phoebe. Tell us about your mommy." Mrs. Lopez asked Phoebe with a welcoming smile.

Phoebe stood up fidgeting and answered without looking directly at Mrs. Lopez, obviously thinking of an original answers bu failing, "Ahh... she... tucks me in bed, too, and drives me to school and picks me up everyday."

Mrs. Lopez, sensing that Phoebe's uncomfortable regarding the topic, "That's great!" And then adressing the class, "See, coz there's only 3 days left before Mother's Day....."

The rest of Mrs. Lopez' babbling and preaches have reached Phoebe's ears like a wind just passed by. She felt out of place by her classmates, and with all the talks about each other's mommies, Phoebe feels like there's nothing she could contribute.

After school, Phoebe was waiting for her Grams to pick her up, yes, she lied about her mother bringing her to school and driving her home, but what is she going to tell her teacher? Suddenly, a voice behind her startled her, "Phoebe? You're still here. Want me to bring you home? It's on the way, so, no hassle." Mrs. Lopez offered.

"No mam, I'm fine. Maybe mom was just caught up... she'll worry if I don't show up." Phoebe insisted.

"Ok. Take care. Oh and do your best on that project ok? Write everything you want your mom to know in that card. I'm sure you'll make her really happy and prouder of you." Mrs. lopez reminded Phoebe, referring to the Mother's day card they were suppose to make and give their mothers on mother's day.

"Yes, mam. Thank you." Phoebe smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. Bye." Mrs. Lopez left.

'Hmm... that's a great idea. I'm gonna make the best card a mother can receive. Yes! And maybe then mom will love just like she does with Piper.' Phoebe thought.

At home, as Phoebe entered her room, Piper was there sitting on her bed.

"Hey Phoebs! It's your third week in school. How was it?" Piper asked giddily, sitting in Phoebe's bed, bouncing up and down.

Phoebe laughed at her sister's energy and her famous smile that could light up a room, completely forgetting the jealousy she's been feeling towards her sister. "You always asked me that almost everyday since I started school. Aren't you getting tired?" Phoebe said sitting beside her sister.

"For you, I'm never gonna get tired! I love you, little sis." Piper said putting her arms around Phoebe. "Oh!" suddenly remembering something. "I bought you this." Piper slipped her hand inside her pocket revealing a cute pink ostrich ballpen with feathers around the cap, the ink is pink, too. "I gave Prue the blue one. And this, only for you." Reaching for her back pocket, she gave Phoebe a little box of jelly beans. Piper loves both of her sisters, but she really enjoys making Phoebe happy, it's a big sister thing.

"Oh Piper! Thank you! This is really cute." Phoebe giggled and hugged Piper tightly.

"Uhh, air, phoebe."

"Oops, sorry." Phoebe apologized and just kissed Piper's cheek. "That's ok. Anyway, do you have some school stuff to do? If you want I can help."

Thinking of the card she have to make and how important that she do it on her own, "Thanks, but I can do it."

"Ok." Piper left thinking that Phoebe want to have some 'alone' time.

Then Phoebe took her little pink pouch from under her pillows and counted all her savings for the month. 'This should be enough for the things I need to do that card." Phoebe thought. "And maybe I could buy a red rose." Phoebe giggled knowing that this is the way that will get her closer to her mom. She went out to the nearest bookstore to buy materials, accompanied by Piper who loves books so much, and Grams buying them some school supplies.

Later that night, Victor checks on Phoebe, found her sleeping soundly and kissed her goodnight.

After he left, Phoebe, not really asleep, quietly got up and took her materials out for the card she wants to give to Patty. She had already started it, and planning on not getting any sleep until she finishes it.

8 am the next day, Phoebe is still asleep, tired from last night's activity.

"Phoebe! You're gonna be late! WE are gonna be late!" Prue shouted as she tries to wake Phoebe up.

Phoebe just groaned and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. I'm up." As she tries to cover her face with her big teddy bear.

"You're up but you're still down. Come on!" Prue complains. Then Piper passed by Phoebe's room, seeing Prue starting to lose her temper, she said, "Hey Prue, Mom wants to talk you. I'll wake Phoebe up." Prue just sighed and left the room. Thinking, 'How could Piper tolerate her behavior? '

Piper then sat gently beside a sleeping Phoebe and said softly. "Phoebe, wake up. Come on, sweetie pie, honey bunch. You don't wanna be late in Mrs. Lopez' class now, do you?" Piper said knowing Phoebe's fave teacher. Suddenly, Phoebe remembered that today is the submission date of the mother's day card they were asked to make. She bolted up surprising Piper. Then like a robot, hurriedly prepared for school.

Downstairs, Patty is talking to Prue intently.

"Don't forget to give her this at lunch, ok? And don't let her play too much." Patty said handing Prue Piper's medicine. Since Piper's too stubborn and sometimes forgetful when it comes to her own self.

"OK." Prue said. Prue and Piper are in the same school and always together at lunch breaks with Prue's classmate, Andy, neighbor and friend. Piper, though 2 yrs younger is just a year behind Prue in school, she was accelerated, they said she's too smart.

"Good. Here's your lunch box. Goodbye, be good." Patty said kissing Prue and waving her hand as her eldest went for the door.

"OK mom."

Then Phoebe and Piper goes down the stairs as Patty kissed each of them and gave them their lunch boxes. But Phoebe notices how her Mom lovingly looked at Piper. 'When am I gonna get that kind of attention?' Phoebe thought but shrugs it off, maybe her card would help her.

In Piper's and Prue's school, Piper was waiting for Prue in the playground, it was almost lunch break, Piper finished her last class earlier than her classmates, they had a test and she finished first. She was sitting in a swing, waiting for Prue, watching other kids play, wanting to play too, but if Prue saw her... then a boy's voice behind her startled her.

"Hey! Get out of there! That's my swing." The boy shouted.

Piper recognized the big boy from her year but from different class.

"It's not yours. Besides, the other swings are free." Piper reasoned calmly.

"Don't you get it?! I want that swing." The boy said pointing to Piper's seat.

Piper just stares at him.

"You don't want to leave? Fine!" then the boy walks off behind her.

As Piper thought it was over, some great force pushed the swing. As she looked behind, the boy was looking at her menacingly.

"Hey stop! No!" Piper shouted clutching the chains of the swing.

But the boy continued to pushed the swings as fast and as high as he can. His friends' laughs can be heard, watching a helpless Piper begs.

"Please! Let me down! You can have the swing!" Piper cried scared to just jump off the swing, feeling her chest tightens, she just tighten her hold of the swing and closed her eyes tightly.

Prue arrived at the playground to look for Piper, but just saw a group of children obviously watching something somewhere in the swing. As she pushed past the crowd of children, what she saw strucked and send her blood to boiling point. 'No one messes with my sister.' She thought as she run and pushed the big boy to the ground and punched him in the face. Then she got up and tried to stop the swing from swinging. Piper crying hysterically in her arms.

Prue, not noticing that Piper was starting to have another attack, just soothed her. "You're fine, now. Shh..."

Then Piper whispered breathlessly "Prue... pr- , I - I c-can't breathe."

"Oh no, no, no." Prue said helplessly, rubbing Piper's chest trying to help her breathe.

The kids around are to shocked to call for help. Then Ms. Cruz, Piper's English teacher, came. "What happened to her?" she asked as she brush Piper's hair off her face. Prue just looked at her helplessly. Then suddenly remembering Piper's medicine in her bag. "Piper, I'll get your medicine, ok? You'll be ok." Ms. Cruz then replaced at soothing Piper, laying Piper in her arms as Prue crawled to her bag that she dropped on the ground when she first saw what happened. Hurriedly, looking for piper's medicine and opening her lunch box for the bottled water. She crawled back to Piper whose face looking so flushed and pale.

Ms. Cruz then helping Piper into a sitting position. "Take this, honey. Come on." Prue said softly to Piper. Piper obediently took the medicine with their help. Gulping lots of water, most of it were already dripping down her blouse. Prue just held her still rubbing her sister's chest waiting for the medicine to work its wonders, tears started to form in her eyes just now, maybe because of panic and shock."You're fine. You're ok. Just breathe slowly... " Prue said trying to calm her sister. Piper followed as she breathes slowly. "Good girl. That's it."

Ms. Cruz watched Prue as she calms her little sister. 'She acts like a grown up. Too much for a 7 yr old.' Then out of her reverie, Ms. Cruz suggested to take Piper to the clinic to rest comfortably. As she helped Prue, and took Piper in her arms, they headed for the school clinic.

'Mom will totally freak out.' Prue thought of her mother when she finds out about this.

**a/n: **

**i'mgonna try to build phoebe's angst. so watch out for that. ok? now let me know what you think of this. thanks.**


	4. Please, Love Me

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine, I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks 4 the reviews! I've been dying to upload this part, but the server was either busy or disabled. Anyway, I'm really happy that you love the story. Now this chapter, mostly happy moments. Just enjoy it.**

**To kk241289: thanks 4 the advice. Sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm working on it. And yeah, in this story, they will grow up, with more drama in life. Anyway, thanks again. Hope u enjoy this.**

**Chapter 4**

Mother's Day - Morning

Phoebe woke up early in the morning and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she will make her mom a breakfast-in-bed. That was part of her plan. 'This will work. I'm sure of it! Yes!' she smiles with so much excitement in her heart. But when she got there, the smile on her face disappeared, Piper and Prue, with Grams, were already there, doing what she was exactly planning to do. 'Part 1, erased.' She just sighed and asked though she knew, "Hey, What are you doing?"

"Good morning, Pheebs. We are making mom a special breakfast!" Piper said proudly.

"Special huh?" Phoebe said picking up a cookie that's already on the tray. But when she was about to eat it, "Hep, hep, hep! That's for mom!" Prue slapped her hand and the cookie fell down to the floor. There was a quiet moment in the kitchen, all of them looking at the fallen cookie.

Phoebe breaking the silence said. "Now, it's for the floor. It doesn't look delicious anyway." She just smirked at Prue with crossed arms across her chest and left, kicking the fallen cookie on the way.

"Prue, you didn't have to do that! Phoebe, wait!" Piper ran after Phoebe, knowing that her sister's upset.

"She's such a brat!" Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Prue! You rudely stopped her from eating just one cookie." Grams said clearly justifying Phoebe's reaction. Prue just looked at her Grams with shock and disappointment that Grams sided with Phoebe.

In Phoebe's room, Phoebe just sat on her bed with a pissed-off look on her face. 'Everytime I plan on something. someone always has to ruin it.' Then she stood up and took her Mother's Day card out from her drawer. 'You're my only hope. Please work.' Then a knock on the door and the soft voice of her sister interrupted her train of thought

"Phoebe? Can I come in?" Piper asked. Phoebe just hid the card under a pillow in her bed.

"Yes. Come in." she answered as Piper entered her room.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Prue was just…" Piper trailed off obviously looking for the right words.

"She's just what, Piper? Anyway, what else is new? We're never gonna get close. We are so opposite, cat and dog, black and white, hot and cold. Clearly not the combination for sisters."

"You will get close. Someday. Maybe so close to the point when you wouldn't want to let go of each other." Piper said with a smile, reassuring her, then she sat over a pillow beside Phoebe, hugged her sister.

"I hope you're right." Phoebe just leaned into Piper.

"I'm sure. Now, enough of that sister issues. Let's go to mom's room, we'll surprise her!" Piper said excitedly.

Then Phoebe, suddenly remembering where she put her card pulled Piper off the bed. "Piper!"

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"Uhmm… why don't you go to her first? I'll be there, in a minute. Promise." Phoebe said quickly ushering her sister out of the room.

"Ok. If you say so. Hurry!" Piper left, confused about Phoebe's sudden behaviour.

Phoebe sighed in relief and took the card from under the pillow, when she saw that it's still fine, a little crumpled, but fine, 'Thank God. That was close. Well, time to give you to mom. Please help me.'

Then she went to her parent's room, but stopped when she overheard a conversation, took a peak, just stood beside the door, she saw her sister, Piper, in the arms of their mother on the bed. Prue, in the arms of their father, on the couch.

"And I helped Grams in baking the cookies. Try it, mom." Piper took a cookie from the plate and offered it to her mom.

"Really? Are you sure this is good?" Patty said trying to act as if she doesn't believe Piper, giving her husband a wink over Piper's head, Prue and Victor just laughed.

"Just try it mom." Piper insisted. Patty just bit into the cookie that Piper's outstretch arm was trying to put into her mouth.

"Hmm… this is really good. Where did you buy this?"

"Mom!" Piper pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just kidding, my angel! It's really yummy. Like you!" Patty laughed and hugged Piper tightly and showered her with kisses. And all of them laughed.

"I love you so much, mommy." Piper said kissing Patty and hugging her. Prue then hopped onto the bed, "Me too, love you, mom. Mwah!" as Prue kissed her, both of the sisters hugging their mother tightly.

"I love you more, angels. I'm the luckiest mom!" Victor, too, said, "Me too mommy! I love you" kissing Patty on the lips. Piper and Prue just covered their eyes.

Then Victor, sensed that someone's outside the room, as he looked over, Phoebe was already leaving with a colorful paper in hand. Victor excused himself, left the room, and went to Phoebe's room. He saw his youngest sitting on her bed, staring at the paper in her hand. Victor sat beside her quietly and asked, "Can I?" reaching for the card in Phoebe's hand.

What he saw touched his heart. There was an image of a crown made with gold glitters and a red cape, worn by a drawing of a woman. At the center-top of the card says, "_World Greatest Mom Pageant_". At the bottom image says, "_And the crown goes to…"_ inside the card….

"_Patty Halliwell!"_

_Dearest Mom,_

_Happy, happy Mother's Day, Mommy! _

_Mom, I'm sorry if I'm always disappointing you. I have never been a good daughter to you, I'm sorry. But I'm trying, mom. I'm trying really hard to get close to you like Piper. But everytime I try to reach out for you, you start to reach out for Piper, not for me, never for me. I miss you so much, mommy. I envy Piper for having a weak heart, because you always treat her differently. Don't be mad, but sometimes I wanted to be sick too, maybe then I would feel your love. I'm not asking for too much, just a taste of an undivided love and attention from you. I want to know you, I want you to know me. Please let me. Mommy, please love me. That's all I want to hear, an "I love you" from you._

_I love you so much._

_Phoebe _

As Victor finished reading the card, Phoebe bowed her head, Victor looked closely at his daughter, he noticed the tears streaming down her face, and just pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh baby…" he just let her cry, and just rubbed her back.

As he sensed his daughter's cry subsided. He let go of her, tilted her head upward, and told her sternly, "Give this to mommy. Go to her right now. Ok? Don't be afraid. She will understand everything."

Phoebe just nodded, that was her plan, to give the card to her mother, but when she saw how affectionate her mother and Piper towards each other, her faith faltered, she seems to back out and just withdraw her plans. 'Dad thinks it's ok. Maybe it is.'

In Patty's room, Phoebe knocked quietly. "Come in." she heard her mother said. She hesitated to enter but Victor, behind her whispered, "Go on. It's gonna be ok. I'll be here outside." As he gently pushed her inside the room.

Patty was in front of the vanity closet, brushing her hair, when she noticed Phoebe in the room. "Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Patty said facing her daughter. Seeing her daughter so quiet, she asked gently. "What is it? Tell me."

Phoebe just presented her mother the card and sat in her parents' bed waiting for her mother's reaction. Patty out of curiosity just read the card, every word wrenching her heart and soul, making her feel guilty about everything her youngest have been feeling. Like someone slapped her, and brought her back to reality. Patty looked up at her daughter, both have tears in their eyes. Patty knelt in front of Phoebe, stroking her hair, wiping off the tears, and said, "Phoebe, honey, I do love you. I should be the one saying sorry. I'm sorry baby, if I made you feel that way." Patty hugged her daughter with so much intensity. Phoebe just smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry. I love you so much, Phoebe. Please forgive me. I've been so numb and blind about everything but Piper, I forgot that I have two other daughters who need me. Oh baby, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Phoebe said with so much relief, hugged her mother tightly, and closed her eyes to savour the moment and sighs. 'Finally, 'I've been waiting for this for so long.' She thought.

Victor smiled as he watched his wife and his youngest angel caress and hug each other with so much love and passion, for the first time. He whispered, "You're gonna be ok, Phoebe."

**You think this is it? Think again.**

**A/N: I know Phoebe's message was somewhat deep for a 4 yr old to write. But I think those words are just touching. Anyway, in the next chapters, I'm gonna start giving you glimpse Phoebe's angst towards Piper. How will it happen? Just watch out for it. It's gonna be great! Now let me know what u think of this chap. **

**Review… come on, do it, I know you want to. GO.**


	5. Hero

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for all your reviews, i really, really appreciate it! oh and i watched 'cheaper by the coven' here last monday, and i must say, holly's absolutely cute! she's adorable and stunning and... ok enough with my chatter... on with the story...**

**Chapter 5**

10 years later…

Prue - 17

Piper - 15

Phoebe - 14

Piper was walking down the hallway of the campus to her locker, she didn't notice someone's foot getting in her way, so she ended up tripping, her science project ruined. Bursts of laughter erupted, she looked up and saw Missy with her friends Ashley and Phoebe. Phoebe was a year younger than Missy, but was invited to the 'popular' group because Missy thinks she's really cool, though she's Piper's sister, Missy still thinks she's nothing like Piper, the Geek.

When Phoebe saw Piper tripped, she almost willed herself to help her sister, but stopped herself, 'Don't do it.' she thought. 'But she did everything for that project.' she reasoned. 'So what?' she decided not to help her. 'She deserves that.'

'Oh Piper, how many frogs did you catch?' Missy said loudly, trying to let everyone in the hallway hear her. Then she burst again with laughter, with Phoebe and Ashley joining her. Then Missy crouched down and whispered to Piper, "Call me when you got one. Ok?" "Let's go, girls!" Missy said stepping on Piper's project on her way out. Ashley did the same. Phoebe still stood in front of Piper, looked in her eyes for a moment, and without breaking the eye contact, she stepped on the project with more force than what Missy and Ashley exerted. She then broke the eye contact and followed her friends, did not bother to look back at her sister.

Piper looked up to where Phoebe went, 'When are you going to forgive me?' She then stared at her project with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'How am I going to submit this?' she thought as she picked up some of the pieces that were sprawled on the floor. No one dared to help her.

A year ago…

Phoebe woke up that morning with so much excitement and happiness, 'Today, I'm officially a teenager! Yahoo!', she giggled. She dressed up and went downstairs, she was going to the spa with Prue to relax and get ready for her party.

In the kitchen, she found Prue, Grams and Victor already having their breakfast.

"Hey! What's that smile on your face? What's the occasion?" Victor teased Phoebe, making Prue and Grams smile slyly.

"Dad!" Phoebe laughed. "Good morning!" she said, kissed each of them and sat at her place beside Prue. Noticing for the first time, she asked, "Hey! Where's mom and Piper?" Her voice had a little bit of worry, because if her mom couldn't make it to the party, she would really be devastated.

"Relax, honey! They're just out for some last minute shopping for your party. Don't be such a worrywart." Grams assured her and squeezed her with a kiss.

"I'm not worried!" Phoebe defended and started her breakfast.

"Now, sis, you might wanna eat a little faster if you still want that spa appointment I have for us." Prue reminded her, putting her arm around her sister.

"Oh! Right!" and she did ate her breakfast as fast as she could. Victor, Grams and Prue watched her and they just smiled at how funny Phoebe can be.

In the city, Patty and Piper are walking on the sidewalk looking through some fruits on sale. Patty was holding a box of chocolate cake, Phoebe's favorite. Piper was holding a paper bag of shoes. She bought the shoes that Phoebe has been asking their parents.

Patty was looking through a crate of fresh apples with Piper behind her. Suddenly, a man was running so from a cop, he bumped into Piper full force that she was pushed into the middle of the busy street, on her hands and knee. She was a little dizzy, that she didn't see the speeding car behind her.

Patty looked behind her just to find out that her daughter is not with her and when she looked in the middle of the street, "Piper!" Not thinking, she just ran as fast as she could and pushed Piper so hard to the side of the street. But never had the chance to get out of the way of the speeding car, she hit the vehicle full force and tumbled down the cold pavement head-first with a thud. The people wincing at what they saw. All vehicles have stopped.

Piper, recovering from the push looked to find her mom's body in a twisted manner.

"MOM!!!" she screamed with tears starting to form in her eyes. She just stood up and ran to her mother. She saw her eyes close, with blood coming from her mother's temple, nose and mouth, and all the dark bruises starting to form in her face. Piper didn't know how or if she should touch her, thinking that it might cause her mom more pain, she wasn't even sure if she's still alive. She just whispered, "Mom? Can you hear me? Mom… please" her heart crumbled at the sight of her mother not responding to her call. She just laid herself gently onto her mother's stomach and cried with so much pain. She clutched her fist to her mother's blouse as she felt her chest tightened. Nevertheless, she didn't care anymore about another attack, she wanted to be with her mother. 'Mom, don't leave me, please. Mom, I need you. I love you so much. I want to go with you, mommy.' thoughts came through her mind, she felt her heart throbbing so fast, her lungs crying out for air, but she just stayed there with her mom and no one can take her away from her. The voices, all the chatter, seemed so far away. Silence, silence was ear-piercing. Darkness. She passed out from the lack of oxygen, she didn't know that she was taken away from her mother's dead body.

Ambulance siren can be heard, people were talking about the latest news, "A Woman Died Saving Her Daughter".

**A/N: yeah, it's kinda shorter than my previous chapters but anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter. good or bad, it doesn't matter. i would be really happy. thanx so much!**


	6. Breaking News

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. It means so much to me. Oh, and maybe you'd like to be a staff/subscriber in my C2 Community "Addicted to Piper". It would be an honor for me. Thanks. **

**to CharmedMilliE: **this is an AU fic so he didn't ran away when the sisters were little. but he will eventually as the story develops. can't tell you though, what will push him to do so.

**Chapter 6**

Phoebe and Prue were playing at the video games center downtown after they had finished the spa trip. The details of the party should be a surprise for Phoebe so Prue took her there to at least give everyone at home time to prepare without the birthday girl bugging them. Phoebe was having so much fun with Prue, they were getting closer with each other, she hoped it'll lasts. Then Prue's phone rang and vibrated, 'Oh just wait, I'm almost done.' Prue thought as she hit the last lap of the car race. The phone has been bugging her for 5 minutes, 'This better be good.'

It's a phone call from home. "Phoebe, stay here, I'll just answer it, ok?" Phoebe just nodded, too busy to even look at Prue.

Prue stood up and went to a quieter part of the game center. "Hello? Grams? What is it? Phoebe and I were having a blast, too bad Piper's not here." Prue rambled with happiness about her day with Phoebe, and then noticed that her grandmother had been quiet the whole time. "Grams? Are you still there?"

'This is not easy.' Grams swallowed hard. "Yes, sweetie. Uh… you two need to go back here at home. Your father and I have to go somewhere."

Prue, noticed the strain and tiredness in her grandmother's voice, she asked, "Why? Where are you going?" There was a moment of silence. "Grams?"

"Hospital." 'One word at a time? This is insane!' Grams thought it would be better if her granddaughters understand everything. It's about their mother. They should be informed about everything, though Grams was sure that this would be a very painful experience a child could go through, if not the most painful. Especially, with the closeness the three shared with their mother.

"Hospital. Why are you - what happened?" Prue asked frantically. 'Something's wrong. Please don't let me be right.' she thought.

"Your mom… she's gone." Grams said, cried on the phone to her granddaughter, with so much sympathy to her granddaughter, also to herself for loosing a daughter. 'This should not be this way. I should go first, not the other way around.'

"Gone. Gone - gone, what do you mean 'gone'?" Prue asked with tears already flowing freely from her eyes, though she knew what her Grams meant, she still wanted to ask. Maybe this is some kind of a practical joke. That grams would laugh on the other side and say, 'You've been punked.' like celebrities on TV. But no, this is about death, death of a family member. No one jokes about death.

"I'm sorry, dear." Grams said, she didn't know what to tell to a child who had just lost her mother, especially her grandchild. She heard her granddaughter breathe heavily and then a dialtone, Prue didn't even say goodbye before hanging up, but she couldn't blame her.

She didn't know the details of what really happened, just the fact that she lost her mother, that's all she needed to know. Prue didn't want to breakdown right then and there. She composed herself, wiped all of her tears, failing miserably because every trace of tear that she tried to erase, another one appears. The tears, they can't seem to stop. She had stopped trying and just went to Phoebe, who's still playing like a little girl in Disneyland, she wanted to try every game. Prue didn't know how to tell her, 'I'll tell her when we get home.'

"Phoebe, that's enough, let's go home." Prue said in a monotone manner looking everywhere but Phoebe.

Phoebe, too happy to notice Prue's sudden change of behaviour, said, "We still have 5 token. Come on, let's play again." She pulled Prue's hand and led Prue to play motorcycle race.

"No, Phoebe! I said let's go!" Prue said, pulling her hand from Phoebe's grip with more force than she intended to.

"But Prue…"

"When I said, 'Let's go.' We will go. Now come on. Or do you want me to pull you out of here by your hair?" Prue said sternly and started to walk away. Phoebe's excitement and happiness were irritating her. Though she knew Phoebe didn't know about their mother yet, she felt that no one had the right to be happy when she's mourning.

Phoebe just sighed and followed her sister. 'How can she change from cool to bitchy in just minutes?' When they got into the car, she noticed that Prue looked disturbed, also the puffy eyes. 'Maybe it was the call.' She decided to ask her sister directly. "Prue, what was that call about?"

"Nothing important." Prue lied, immediately, she tried to start the engine. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. But she can't seem to insert the key to the ignition. Her hands were shaking.

"Why don't you look at me straight in the eyes and say that again?" Phoebe dared. She hated always being the last one to know every time something important happens. They think that she's too young to handle it.

Prue couldn't take it anymore, slammed her hands on the steering wheel and just exploded the words, "Mom's dead, ok?!!"

The words sank in slowly to Phoebe, and then silence prevailed. Just their heavy breathing could be heard.

"That is NOT TRUE. You're lying. That is not true!" Phoebe exclaimed with such venom in her voice. But her tears were already streaming down her cheeks, deep inside she knew that it is true just by the looks of her distraught sister, she knew. But she couldn't just accept it. No.

Prue stared at the steering wheel and just started the engine. She didn't comfort Phoebe, she didn't know how. How can you comfort someone and tell her that everything will be fine, when you're still in the denial state yourself? Suddenly remembering the sister who comforts everybody, Piper, 'What happened to her? If mom's dead then how is she? I'm too caught up with the news I forgot about her. What if she's fighting for her life this very moment? Oh please, God. You've taken away enough. Actually, you've taken away too much. Don't let me be right.', she thought as she accelerated the car.

The trip home was quiet, Phoebe hugged herself and just stared at the window. Her mind repeating, 'She's not dead. She's not dead. When I get home, mom will embrace and greet me 'Happy Birthday, Baby!' This is all an act. A surprise for my birthday.'

**A/N: There, another dramatic chapter. Oh if you're wondering why Prue's driving. She got her driver's license right when she turned 16. **

**Now, please leave a review. I just wanna know what you think. **


	7. Hopeless Expectations

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who never got tired to leave a review. Thank you so much. At least I get to entertain you, in my own little way. Thanks again for appreciating my work:**

**Thanks to:**

reader, Elly Divardo, PiPeRAnGeL39, hmcfanaddict(that was a very heart-warming review)

andy20, HollyShadow, CharmedMiLLiE and Charmed-100 for all your full-of-life reactions.

To kk241289: for the advice and I love your works.

Ok! on with the story…

**Chapter 7**

Penny and Victor opened the hospital doors and went straight to the customer information service. "Halliwell, please. Patty Halliwell, she was brought here with her daughter."

"Uh… No Patty Halliwell is confined in here."

"She's not confined. She's… she is…" Grams stuttered.

"She's already dead when they brought her here." Victor said with so much stress. 'I don't need this right now.'

The nurse was hit with the truth "OH. I'm so sorry, Mam, Sir."

A SFPD officer overheard the conversation. 'They are the family of that woman.' he thought as he approached them. "Uh, excuse me. Did you say Halliwell?"

Victor and Penny looked at him with confusion.

"I'm Mark Landon, SFPD officer. I was in the place when the accident happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

he explained. He led them into the waiting room and let them sit.

"You were there? Then how did it happen? And where is my daughter, she was with her mother? How is she?" Victor bombarded Mark with so many questions.

"The girl, she was brought here. I think they're still working on her. Apparently, a snatcher was running from a cop, he knocked the girl into the middle of the road. She didn't see the car coming. Then a woman came into the scene, pushed the girl onto to the sidewalk. But didn't have the chance to get herself out of the way, she was hit full force and died right then and there." he hated it, explaining to the family how their loved one died. The mere fact that they lost someone was enough damage.

"She gave her life up for our daughter." Victor contemplated. "She was a hero. My wife's a hero."

"Piper, her daughter, how is she? You said she was brought here. Why, what's wrong with her?" Penny asked. Her daughter just died, there's nothing she could do about that. So she resorted all her attention to what she still have, her granddaughter.

"Well, she was not hit by the car. But the medics found her unconscious at the scene with no pulse." Mark explained what he knows. Then he saw the doctor enter the room, "I think he can provide you with more information. Doctor Michael." he acknowledged the doctor. Penny and Victor just approached the doctor, they will approach anybody who can give them the information they need.

"Piper Halliwell, she's my daughter. He said she was found with no pulse. Please tell me you have revived her, please." Victor pleaded.

"We have. According to the tests we did on her, she had an attack when the accident happened. Her heart just stopped, we got no response from her for almost ten minutes." he paused to let the family absorb everything. "She has a congenital heart disease. I'm sure you're already aware of that."

Penny and Victor nodded.

"Well, this attack has made her heart even more weaker. You should be extra-careful from now on. A heart surgery is an option, but we're not in a hurry. The surgery can be done sooner or later. "

"Can we see her?" Penny asked.

"Yes. But I have to let her stay here at least until tonight, for observation." the doctor led them to Piper's room.

Immediately, Penny and Victor ran up to Piper's pale form and just touched her gently to let her know that everything's gonna be fine, though it didn't look like it.

"Patty Halliwell is in the morgue. I just want to let you know. Maybe you would want to see her." The doctor said, detached from the emotions surging from Penny and Victor.

"I'll go with you." Mark offered Victor.

Victor nodded. "Penny?"

Penny just stared intently at Piper, and without looking at Victor, shook her head no. The tears sliding down her cheeks. Victor understood her and just left. 'I want to remember her with full of life and happiness in her face. I want to remember the Patty I used to watch as she played with her daughters. Patty, forgive me.'

Then she stroked her granddaughter's face and brushed away her hair. "You look so much like her. I'm so sorry you had to experience this. If only I can prevent this from happening, I will. I don't want you to get hurt. You and your sisters." Then she looked up at the ceiling. "This should not be this way. It should be me. I should go first. I'm supposed to go first, not my daughter. How could you take her away from us this way?" she said with so much emotions. She didn't want to blame God for anything, but this situation sucks, she didn't know who's to blame for everything. She cried bitterly, and just kissed and hugged her granddaughter.

Back at home, Prue immediately searched the house for her sister, Piper. 'Maybe she wasn't with her when it happened. Maybe she's in her room, reading.' But Piper was not in there, Prue just went down to the living room and stared at the phone, she waited for the call that will inform her of Piper's safety.

As Prue expected, the phone rang and she answered it quckly. "Grams, where are you? How's Piper?"

"She's fine, dear. They will let her go home tonight. So don't worry about her, ok?!" Grams assured Prue.

"OK." Prue paused to comtemplate if she should ask her Grams this, "Uhm... Grams? Did you see her? Mom? Did you see Mom?"

"Uh... no. But your father did. Don't get mad at me, honey. But I can't do it. I want to remember the best times we had with her. I'm sorry." Grams explained.

"It's ok, Grams. I understand. Me too, I don't want to see her in that state." Prue can't help but imagine her mother lifeless lying on some table covered with white cloth, but she tried to erased it from her mind. "Anyway, Grams. It's good you called, i was worried sick. And Phoebe, I don't know how to act around her. Grams, I'm sorry. But I don't know what to say to her."

"It's fine. You don't have to, if it's too hard. We'll do it together, when your father and I get home." Grams comforted her through the phone.

"OK grams. I'll wait. Be safe, ok? Bye." as she put the phone to its cradle and then all the emotion she had been bottling up in the car on the way home came to her suddenly then she laid down the sofa and hugged herself.

Phoebe, on the other hand, entered the manor slowly. She was expecting, no, hoping for her mother to appear out of nowhere and shouts 'SURPRISE!' but no one appeared. 'Maybe she's in the kitchen preparing my favorite, Chocolate Mousse.' so she ran fast to the kitchen with a smile on her face. But her smile faded when she saw that there was nobody there. 'In my room, I'm sure they're all there with their gifts for me.' she again bounce up the stairs with a smile on her face, but it again faded when she found her empty. She stood in the centre of her room, and looked at everything. Then her eyes landed upon a picture of her mom, she ran to get it and then shouted, "You're so unfair! How could you be so unfair? You have hurt me so much. How could you leave me? On my birthday, no less. We just got closer. I have so many plans for the two of us. I want to bond with you more. I want you to see me graduate. I want you to meet my first boyfriend. I want you to see me get married. How could you take all my dreams away with you? I hate you!" Then she smashed the picture to the wall and just laid down her bed, hugged herself, and cried herself to sleep.

That night Victor entered Phoebe's room, he knew that Phoebe's found out about Patty when he saw her wife's picture, shattered on the floor. He went to her daughter's sleeping form and tried to hug her. Phoebe woke up from her restless sleep and found her dad beside her. Then her heart crumbled, "Dad! Tell me, it's not true. Please, Dad!" Phoebe pleaded as she hugged her father tightly.

But Victor just kissed her daughter's forehead and comforted her.

"No! Dad, no! You don't understand. I NEED HER." She disentangled herself out of her father's arms and stood up in front of him. "You have to do something. We can't just let her leave us this way. She's your wife! What? You're just gonna accept it? You're not gonna do anything?! Victor just stared at her. "Then maybe you don't love her. Maybe you never did." Phoebe accused her father.

Victor, surprised and hurt at the same time by Phoebe's outburst, suddenly stood up. "There's nothing I can do! If I could just trade my life for her, I would. But I can't! And You have NO right to accuse me of anything. I've loved your mother so much, maybe more than you can ever imagine. You can accuse me of anything you want, but don't tell me that I've never loved your mother." Then Victor went on his way out of Phoebe's room, but stopped and said without turning his head. "Don't act like you're the only one who can feel the pain. Yes, you've lost your mother. But I've lost my wife." Then he exited the room.

Phoebe just sat on her bed, stunned by her own outburst and the pain she saw in her father's face. She cried hysterically for her loss and for the pang that she had caused her father.

**Don't forget to leave a review. **


	8. Pretenses

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. You've made my heart jump with gladness. THANK YOU! **

**Yay! For me for updating fast. Hehehehe! The longest chapter I've done, so far. Hehehe!**

To **kk241289**: when you said that I should write in just one tense. At least, it helped me not to make the readers get confused. Thanks again.

**Chapter 8**

Back to present…

Prue - 17

Piper - 15

Phoebe - 14

Piper went home that afternoon, exhausted from that day's events. 'I need to lie to them again. Will this never end?' she thought. She went into the kitchen to get some snacks for her overnight assignment - doing session. 'I need to make up for the F I got because of that project.' she sighed deeply.

Piper went straight to the refrigerator and did not notice Grams by the stove.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Grams greeted her.

Piper jumped at her Grandma's voice and dropped the box of milk she got from the fridge. "Grams! You scared me. Good thing it's not yet open." Piper bent over to get the box of milk from the floor.

"Sorry, dear. How did your project go? I bet you got an A for that." Grams said proudly.

"Yeah." Piper said quietly, ''A' for having that end-of-the-earth look.' she thought. "Uh… Grams. I have lots of homework to do so… gotta get going." She excused herself.

"Uhm… Piper? You're not gonna drink all of that, right? I mean that's a HUGE box milk." Grams chuckled pointing to the box of milk

"Oh yeah. I forgot! Silly me." Piper smiled at her own mistake and started to get back at getting herself some food.

"Oh, don't worry. Just get going, I'll prepare you something special. I'll take it to your room."

"Grams, you don't have to." Piper reasoned.

"I want to." Grams smiled at her granddaughter. "Now, go. It won't be special if you know what I put in it."

"Thanks so much, Grams. I love you." Piper went to Grams, hugged her and kissed her.

"Love you more, Dear."

Piper was about to exit the kitchen when a voice stopped her, "Hey, I'm home! Where is everybody?" Phoebe shouted in a cheery voice.

"Kitchen, Darling!" Grams smiled to Piper while Piper replied with a weak, fake smile.

"Hey, Grams! Hey, Piper!" Phoebe said as she kissed each of them.

"You look so happy! What's up?" Grams looked at her flushed and blushing granddaughter. "It's a guy, am I right? Piper why didn't you tell me about Phoebe's guy." Grams nudged Piper. She was so happy seeing Piper and Phoebe getting along.

"I -" Piper started but was cut short by Phoebe.

"She doesn't know, Grams. Besides, he's not my guy, not yet, anyway." Phoebe said with a sly smile. "I just met him today." Her eyes twinkling. "Leo. Leo Wyatt is the name." she sighed dreamily and sat on the chair acted as if she was about to faint.

"Oh! I bet he's HOT." Grams said using the term 'hot' that teens use today. Then Grams diverted her attention to Piper. "Piper how about you? Met any guys lately."

"Actually-" Piper started but again was cut off.

"Piper? She's allergic to guys! Her motto, triple B. Books Before Boys." Phoebe said signing as if there is any imaginary signboard in front. "Right, Sis!" Phoebe and Grams looked at Piper expectantly.

Piper, caught in the middle, just said "Right. I'm too busy with school and all. Boys are just distractions." she waved off some excuses.

'Ok, that's enough act for today.' Phoebe thought. "Piper, can you help me with something? Math. Not my forte." Phoebe said as she stood up, put her arms around Piper and walked with her out of the kitchen.

"I'll take your snack up to your rooms, ok?" Grams laughed at her granddaughters. 'I just love these girls.'

"Ok, Grams." Phoebe replied.

Once out of the kitchen, and out of Grams' earshot, Phoebe immediately, I little too rough, took her arm away from Piper. Piper's hair was caught by Phoebe bracelet, it hurt a little that she yelped with pain, but she received no apology from it. Without a word or a look back, Phoebe went upstairs.

That was always the scene inside the manor, every time Grams was around. She didn't know that there was still this thick wall separating her granddaughters. She thought that everything was over, that everything has worked out. She didn't know what happens in school. Piper and Phoebe have never fought physically, just some hard stares and cold shoulders from Phoebe and some pleading and sorry looks from Piper. Prue knew and she's dying to let her Grams know… but Piper made her promise not to tell Grams, for Grams' blood pressure condition and Piper's heart problem.

Piper's gaze following her sister, still at the bottom of the stairs, thought loudly. "How I wish it was true? I want you back, Phoebe. How many times do I have to ask for forgiveness."

Her mind went back to the 2nd day of her mother's wake at the St. Francis chapel. She entered the place, eyes watering as she stared at the coffin in front. Everyone wore black. She was accompanied by her father and Prue. She was still weak from the hospital confinement but the doctors let her out, they did not want to prevent her from seeing her mother for the last time. She was supposed to stay there for just one night, but when she woke up crying hysterically, blaming herself for her mother's death, a major attack happened again, and all hell broke lose.

Phoebe was seated in the first pew with her friends comforting her. Everybody's eyes fell upon the arrival of the middle sister, the girl whom the dead woman had saved. Phoebe looked behind her, wondering what everyone was staring at. She saw Prue guiding Piper, the reason of her sorrow, to her mother's coffin. Rage suddenly surged through her veins. She knew what happened, how her mother died. And for her, it's Piper's fault. She stood up, rudely released herself from her friends' embraces. And to the shock of everyone in the place, she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?! You're not welcome here." Phoebe's friends tried to get a hold of her, but she keeps pushing them away. "Let go of me."

"Phoebe!" Grams said sternly, shocked at Phoebe's reaction.

"How cold-blooded of you to even make an appearance here after what you did." Phoebe looked at Piper disgustingly.

"Phoebe, stop it!" Victor glared at her in a low voice. "We're in a chapel at your mother's wake. Give her least some respect." His eyes hovered around to everyone, they were being watched like some soap opera.

Phoebe, not taking her eyes off Piper, she said, "Why don't you tell that to her. All these people think you're an angel. They don't know the real you. The evil you who's ready to hurt anyone who tries to show you love." Phoebe's eyes were blazing with anger. Piper's view was becoming a blur because every word coming out of Phoebe's mouth stabbed her like a knife straight to the heart. "Phoebe…I 'm sor- I'm sorry." Piper whispered in a voice full of hurt. Her body nearly collapsed if not because of Victor and Prue holding. Grams was too shock to even say anything. How could their family bond crash this fast?

"You know what? You should be the one lying in there. Not her!" Phoebe said pointing to her mother's coffin. "I could have handled it if it was you. You should be dead right now!"

Everyone in the chapel gasped at Phoebe's statement. This girl's heart is full of wrath, exploding. That's it, Prue couldn't take it anymore. Out of hurt and shock, Prue's hand just flew straight to Phoebe's face, so hard, it sent her to the floor. When she saw Phoebe on the floor, no regrets came into her mind. Phoebe needed that, to get her back to her senses.

Phoebe held her face, stood up, and looked at Prue, Victor then Grams, "Go ahead. Side with her like you always do. Love her. Care for her. Let her hurt you. Maybe then you'll understand how I feel." Then she looked at Piper. "I hate you for ruining my life. I'll never forgive you." Then without looking back at everyone, she ran out of the chapel.

"Dad… She's right, you know. It should have been me." Piper whispered, tears streaming freely from her eyes, like a waterfall, endless.

"No. Don't believe her. You're not responsible for these. What she said. Get it all out of your head." Victor held her, led her to a pew and just soothed her. Prue rubbed her sisters back lovingly.

Then a voice pulled her out from her reverie. Prue's.

"Zero. You don't have to ask forgiveness from anyone. You didn't do anything wrong. It was never your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Prue brushed some her away from Piper's face gently, locking it into the back of Piper's ear.

"Zero. Because no matter what you say, it's all my fault. Mom dying. Dad leaving us. It's all because of me." Then a tear dropped from her eye, as she turned her back at Prue and went upstairs. She didn't want to break down again. She had broken down too many times. It's unfair to Prue. She will just keep everything to herself while she can. But for how long?

**Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I need to know what you think, to improve the story. So go on…review.**

**What you think is important to me. **


	9. Angel on Earth

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: Sorry guys. I've been busy this past 3-4 days. so busy to even sleep. Anyway, I made it to 50 reviews. and I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you so much!**

**to Charmed-100: I do have msn messenger also yahoo messenger. but where are you from? coz we might have some problems with time zone and all that stuff.**

**NOTE: **To those who have read the chapter 8 where Cole is the guy Phoebe was talking about, it's really Leo. Actually, the original was Leo and then I changed it to Cole then back to Leo. So I'm really sorry for the mistake. Really sorry.

**Chapter 9**

Another day full of pretenses. Piper came to school ready for another gruelling day. She went to her locker to prepare for her first class. Out of nowhere, a guy with thick glasses appeared and gave a red rose to Piper. "Thanks Peter. It's really beautiful."

Peter grinned with braces his braces shining. "Ye-yes. Just like you." He grinned again his hands playing with the edge of his polo. "Did you know that the scientific name of rose is ?" He said proudly. 'Oh my god, she smiled!'

Piper smiled just to be nice with Peter. "Yeah, I know that."

"You - you do?" Peter disappointment in his voice. ' I didn't amuse her after all.' "Well, you're really smart."

"Thank you." Piper said, thinking of an excuse, she looked at her watch. "Uhm… I really have to go…" Piper trailed off when she heard the chirpy voice of Missy.

"Peter, Piper" Missy said, getting an idea, she continued, "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled pepper." then her friend, Ashley joined in. "If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled pepper. Where's the pickled pepper that Peter Piper picked?" Then they laughed out loud, almost crying out of laughter. "What a tongue twisted love team."

Peter, embarrassed, just walked away without saying goodbye to Piper. "Did I say something wrong?" Missy asked looking innocently to Piper. "OH! The tongue twisted part. Kinda have a double meaning. Don't you think?" Then she smiled and sighed "You can really make my day with your funny acts. Well, see you around. And tell Phoebe that we're in the cafeteria." Then she paused and said in a mocking tone, "Wait, I forgot she's not talking to you. Well, just have someone tell her, ok?" Then she left with Ashley.

Piper is not a geek, weird girl, just smart, only Missy and her friends called her geek. She had no braces or zits, she's pretty. Many guys at school would like to go out with her but chose not to because they don't want to have problems with Missy and her friends. They were part of a sorority, which was known to be connected to the Alpha Phi Fraternity, a fraternity known to be notorious, the "mess with me and you're dead" type of people. The last guy who had asked Piper out had found his car in ruins in a deserted alley.

Piper sighed, 'Peter another addition to the list of guys who tried to ask her out. Not that she wanted to go out with him but still. Well, another gruelling morning. What's in store for me in the afternoon?' Then she looked at her watch. 'Good thing, I still have 10 minutes.' she thought as she took her stuffs from the locker. Behind her, a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Sex-y." The voice said, emphasising on the syllable 'sex'.

Piper sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. 'Oh please. Can't I just prepare for class peacefully?' Then she turned around.

"When are you going to say 'yes' to me? I promise I'll be gentle." As the guy took a step closer.

"Cole Turner. I'll never sleep with you. Not even in your dreams." Piper said then turning around again to continue with what she's doing.

"Oh you already did." Cole smiled slyly.

Piper just rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." Then Cole turned her around roughly. "You'll say 'yes' someday. I can feel it. By the way, tell Phoebe that she cannot break up with me. I'm the only one who tells when it's over or not. Tell her that." Then he pushed Piper to her locker then he left.

Again, Piper sighed. 'At least Phoebe's smart enough to dump you. Now please let me do this without any interruptions.' She thought as she continues to prepare for class. Then she heard a conversation.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see. What happened to you?"

Piper could see from her mirror an Asian guy talking to a blonde guy. She must say the blonde one was hot. Though he had a long sleeved polo over his white shirt, she can tell that he works out, with the broad shoulders. That was her weakness, guys who are not too thin but not too toned that you could see the veins ready to pop out. She likes guys who are just in between, with slightly toned muscles.

Anyway, she continued to listen to their conversation.

"I just got back from Ohio yesterday. My grandmother was sick, and I had to take care of her." The blonde one replied.

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's good. At least my aunt can stay with her now. And I can continue my studies here. But God, I missed so much. Being absent for a week is really hard. Now, I have to make up for everything." The blonde one said dejectedly.

'Oh, that's bad. Being absent for just a day can be really hard for me, what more for a week.' Piper thought feeling sympathy for the cute guy.

"Anyway, do you have notes from Literature with Ms. Lauren? We have an exam on that subject tomorrow and I really need it to ace that one."

"Sorry, bud. But I don't have Literature this year."

'Literature with Ms. Lauren. I have notes for that, and I have already studied about it last night.' Piper thought as she looked for her notebook in her bag. She approached the cute guy.

The blonde guy turned around to see the most spectacular brown eyes he had ever seen. An angelic face that could launch a thousand ship. With long hair so shiny and radiant, it could pass up for a shampoo commercial, maybe more than that. Perfect. She's like an apparition.

"Uhm, excuse me. Here. You can borrow my notes also there our pointers to review in there that would probably be included. So… there." She handed her notebook to him. Then she started to walk away to leave for her class. But the cute guy stopped her.

"Wait! Don't you even want to know my name? I mean, how can you be sure that I will return it to you? You don't even know me."

"I prefer to believe in people." Then Piper turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Then a voice stopped the guy on his track.

"Leo!" He turned around and saw a girl approaching him.

When he turned around again, the beautiful girl was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Leo!" Phoebe approached Leo flashing her close-up smile.

"Uhh… hey!" Leo said still looking for the girl who lent him the notes.

"Hey! Remember me?" Phoebe said.

"Uhh… No, I'm sorry." Leo looking for this girl in his mind. 'Where did I see you?'

"Oh, it's okay. I guess there's too many things on your mind. Anyway, I'm Phoebe, we met yesterday, remember now?"

"Oh yeah!" Leo replied, mentally slapping himself. 'She was with the mean blonde girl. I remember now.'

Then Phoebe started to ramble about her morning and she asked Leo if he could join him at lunch but Leo's mind was too busy thinking and remembering the angel's features. 'The angel… when will I see you again? Hope it will be soon. I want to know you. My angel.'

**A/N: Piper and Leo's first meeting, I got it from Smallville. Clark's mom was telling Clark how she met her husband.**

**So there goes another chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**May you all have a Christmas full of love and ******

a New Year full of blessings!


	10. Connected Feelings

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and this is my gift to you this Christmas. A fast update! longer chapter! it's almost 2000 words. Yay!**

Charmed-100: it was nice chatting with you. and I believe in you.

psychokitty3: I'm a very big fan of your fics. thanks for reviewing mine.

kk241289: here's more!

hmcfanaddict: thanks a lot! mwah!

Piperfan48: thanks so much for the compliment! you'll see more of piper and leo.

syad yniar: here's the update! yay!

CharmedMiLliE: here goes paige. though she's not their sister. Oh well…

HollyShadow: love u too! thanks so much!

phoebe turner: more sad chaps coming up!

C.Charmed24/7: thanks so much! i'm lookin forward to touching your heart again with the rest of the story.

Dark Halliwell: i'm happy i made u cry! wait, that doesn't sound so good, lol!

**Chapter 10**

It was weekend, Piper was off to her acting workshop. She joined a theatre group and they were offering some courses on acting. Piper decided to join because everytime she acts, she felt freedom and peace. Because she gets to be different people. She gets to portray different characters. Deep inside, its because she does not like herself. With all the failures she did in her life and the sufferings she had given her family, she hated herself. And putting herself into someone's character gave her the chance to at least bear with herself and prevented her from killing herself. Acting is her way of release. In their workshops, she can cry, yell and just give out her emotions because it's permitted. The people think it's still acting. What they don't know was that every tear that falls from her eyes were not from imagination and internalization, but from the angst and disappointments she felt towards herself.

She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Grams. I'll get going. Don't wait up for me at lunch. I'll be back maybe… later this afternoon. OK?" Piper said as she kissed her Grams goodbye.

"Ok, honey, bye, be careful. Take your medicine with you. You'll never know…" Grams warned.

"Yes, Grams. Everything's here. I'm gonna be fine. Don't be such a worrywart." Piper smiled at her Grams and left the room.

When she was about to open the front door, Phoebe entered the manor, sweaty from her morning jog. They had an eye contact for a moment but then Phoebe just walked past Piper.

"Uhh… Phoebe?" Piper called hoping her sister would acknowledge her. To her surprise, Phoebe turned around and looked at her expectantly, with her arms crossed, she leaned back on the banister, boredom and irritation on her face. 'At least she turned around'. Piper thought.

"What?"

"Uhh… " Piper was out of words.

"'Uhh…Uhh…', You're wasting my time!" Phoebe imitated her, then she turned around to go upstairs.

"Cole told me you broke up with him." Piper said.

That stopped Phoebe on her track and she turned around again to face Piper. "So what? Whether we're still together or not, that's none of your business." then Phoebe turned around again and started to run to her room and almost halfway upstairs.

"Just be careful. Ok?" Piper said softly. Phoebe stopped but did not turn around.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to handle that. Please beware of him." Piper continued.

Phoebe contemplated what her sister just said, torn between the idea of turning around and running to her sister and the idea of just leaving and acts as if she didn't hear anything.

'Don't run to her and cry. She'll just hurt you and you won't be able to pull yourself together.' Phoebe thought.

So she decided to keep her mouth shut and just ran to her room.

Piper sighed deeply. 'At least there was no yelling.' She looked at her surroundings, 'There's nothing to do here. I better get going and do something out of this life.' Then she left the manor.

Piper had been attending the workshop for 1 week now. At least there, people were nice, they never judged her because of something from the past, and they accepted her for who she is and what she can do. She entered the room and sat down the floor beside a girl with dark hair and pale complexion. 'I've never seen her here. Maybe she's new.' Piper thought.

Then their mentor arrived, Sir Joey.

"Hey class. Good morning!" Joey greeted.

"Good morning, sir!" The students replied.

"Now, our today's session is about being sensitive. Why sensitive? As actors and actresses, you should be sensitive of your co-actors. You should be sympathetic of their emotions, their timing and their energy. To build rapport and chemistry whether onscreen or on stage. Clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Now, I want all of you to go get a partner…. Go on." Joey encouraged.

"Uhh… do you already have a partner? Maybe we could be partners." Piper offered the girl beside her.

"Sure! Thanks. It's my first day, so… I don't know anybody yet." The girl replied.

"Good. I'm Piper, by the way." Piper stretched out her arm to welcome the newbie.

"Paige here. Nice to meet you." Paige accepted and they shook their hands.

"Talk with each other. And by 'talk' I mean silently, without words. Confused?" Joey asked when he saw the confused faces of his students. "Alright, I want you to feel your partners, communicate with each other without talking. Just hold each other's hands, look in each other's eyes and find out what the other is feeling. Through their hands, feel them. Are they cold, hot, or sweaty nervous?"

Piper and Paige did as they were told. They faced one another, held each other's hands and looked in each other's eyes.

"Now, as you looked at each other. I want you to feel your own emotions, your deep feelings that you've been keeping all this time, resurface. You are now exposed! Vulnerable!"

The memories came back to Piper, all the anger she felt from Phoebe and the loss she felt ever since her mother died. When she lost her mother, it felt like she had lost her whole family in the process.

_Phoebe's words:_

_'You should be dead right now!'_

_'I hate you for ruining my life!'_

_From Daddy's goodbye letter:_

_'I can't look at you three and not see your mother. I'm sorry, but it hurts.'_

_Grams' cries at the hospital when she thought I was asleep:_

_'It should be me! I'm supposed to go first, not my daughter!'_

_'How could you take her away from us!'_

_The words I heard from Prue's room the night we buried mom:_

_'Mom, come back to us, please! I'm not ready to take over, I'm not ready to take charge! Mom, please! Our family has broken down, we need you to get us back together!'_

'It's all because of me. All the hurts and emotional baggage my family has been carrying all this time, it's all because of me. You shouldn't have saved me, Mom.' Piper thought as the tears of anger towards herself fell down from her eyes.

Paige's mind brought back the memories of her parents.

_Mom's conversation with Dad:_

_'I failed. I've done everything to show her that I love her. But it's not enough. Why does she still do things to hurt us?'_

_Dad's reply was:_

_'We didn't fail. Maybe, someday she will understand us. Just wait for her. We can do that.'_

_Mom said:_

_'She hates us. You heard her. And it hurts me to hear those words from her. How can I fail as a mother?'_

'You didn't fail, Mom. I did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' Paige thought as the tears of guilt fell down from her eyes.

"Now, look at your partners' face. Analyze the expression, feel the emotion surging from them."

After a few minutes.

"Now, Let go. Take a deep breath. And… great. That's it."

Paige and Piper both sighed deeply and faced their mentor.

"Ok. Now, I'm going to call each pair and you will do an impromptu scene. You will make a plot out of what you felt from each other earlier. There's gotta be continuity and connection. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, our first pair would be…" Joey scanned the room and spotted two girls. "You two, up."

Piper and Paige looked at Joey then to each other, they stood up and went to the front.

"You deliver the first line. Action!" Joey said as he pointed to Paige.

"I know you're tired. Too tired to go on with your life but you have to. I know you feel you're all alone. You hate yourself. Why don't you just get over it and move on?!" Paige delivered.

"Look who's talking. Why don't you look at yourself? Or maybe you can't do it. You can't look in the mirror and see yourself. Because you're angry! Angry with that person in the mirror, you wish you were somebody else. So don't teach me about getting over it and moving on when you can't even do it yourself!" Piper counteracted.

"That is not true! You don't have the right to say that, you don't know me!" Paige was shaking her head in anger because what Piper said was true, she felt trapped.

"And you do me?! Why don't you fix yourself first before you start fixing others?" Piper mocked.

"Because… Because…" Paige ran out of words.

Piper just raised her eyebrows, waiting for Paige.

"Because I want to help you." Paige said softly. "And I need your help, too." she continued looking down.

Piper's defences went down and she looked at Paige expectantly.

"Maybe we could help each other and be each others' pillar." Paige said.

"But I may not be strong enough to help you. What if I end up hurting you?" Piper said softly.

"Me, too. I'm afraid that if I fail you, I won't be able to get you back." Paige whispered. "But I guess, we just have to take that risk and just do it. We can do it together."

"Thank you." Piper smiled and hugged Paige and closed her eyes.

"Hey! We're sisters and I love you." Paige said cheerfully at the same time tearfully.

The word 'sisters' struck Piper as her mind went to Phoebe. 'I so wanted to hear those words from her. 'I love you.'' Piper thought tearfully. "I love you too." Piper said as she imagined it was Phoebe she was hugging.

"And… cut! That was wonderful. That's what I call 'rapport'. Thank you, girls! Alright, next! You two, go ahead!" Joey said clapping his hands together and pointed to another pair to participate.

When they got back to their seats, they were both wiping the tears they shed during their scene. Then Piper felt her chest tightened, she hurriedly went to find her medicine from her bag and took one. Paige watched Piper inhaled deeply a few times after taking the medicine.

"Are you alright? What was that for?" Page asked worriedly.

Piper looked at Paige. "Oh, they're just… vitamins. Nothing to worry about." Piper smiled at Paige.

"Oh ok. Are you sure?" Paige doubtfully asked.

"Absolutely! Hey, you were good back there." Piper praised Paige to change to topic.

"No, you carried the scene. You were really good." Paige said.

"Ok. To stop the who's who, we're both good. Happy?" Piper smiled.

Paige just laughed at Piper. "Happy." They laughed together.

'I have a new friend!' They thought. They smiled inwardly.

**Don't forget to review! (",)**

**May you all have a Christmas full of love and  
a New Year full of blessings!**


	11. As The World Stops

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Charmed-100: **you didn't miss anything. we'll go back to the past through the girls' memories. thanks for the review! love yah!

**kk241289**: thanks! here's more happiness for her.

**psychokitty3**: I love acting too! yahoo!

**Charmedfan88:** Here it is! Enjoy!

**CharmedMiLLiE**: here's what happened. don't hate with what I did with Cole (winced).

**C.Charmed24/7**: Here's the update… piper! Hope you like it!

**reader:** here's more! read on!

**This chapter is not so dramatic, a little fluffy and funny… just read on.**

**Chapter 11**

It was Sunday, Leo was in his room staring at the notebook lent to him, and examining the handwriting. He last saw the beautiful girl last Friday and he can't wait to see her again. God! He doesn't believe in love at first sight, but this… this girl is different. It's funny how this girl can change a guy with just one encounter. 'Definitely, there is something about this girl, and I am definitely going to find out what that is.' Leo smiled.

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Cuz? Can I come in. Is there a girl in there?" the voice of his cousin can be heard from outside.

"Yes Dan, come in. And there is no girl." Leo laughed. 'She's on my mind.' He thought.

Dan entered Leo's room and jumped onto Leo's bed. "Are you sure?" Dan asked as he lifted the bed sheet to look under the bed for a girl, but found no one. "Then why is there some sparks in your eyes?" Dan eyed Leo suspiciously. Leo can't help but smile.

Then wide-eyed Dan exclaimed, "Don't tell me it's a guy! You're gay!" Then a pillow slammed into his face, courtesy of Leo.

"You're crazy, man! Get out of here!" Leo pulled Dan off his bed.

Then Dan spotted the notebook. "Oh! What's this? I'm sure it's not yours? Care Bears? Whose notebook is this?" Dan was waving the notebook, covered with Care Bears images, the one with a colourful heart on the chest.

"Hey! Give it back!" Leo was reaching for the notebook.

Dan gave it back to Leo and sat on the bed.

"Ok. Tell me about this girl. Go on." Dan urged Leo. "She owns that, right?" he pointed to the notebook that Leo was holding.

"Yeah. But I don't even know her name."

"No name. Not even on her notebook?"

"Nuh." Leo shakes his head.

"She's teasing you, man!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah, well… it's working! Coz I can't stop thinking about her." Leo said smiling.

"This girl is really intriguing to catch the sleeping heart of my beloved cousin."

"Shut up!" Leo covered Dan's mouth. "Why are you here, anyway? No girl to play with? Huh?"

"Hey! I'm not a player, I'm a lover." Dan raised his hands. "I'm here to invite you to join a fraternity."

"Nah! It's not for me."

"Aww! Come on, cuz! It's cool. We'll both be neophytes. And this fraternity is really popular, it'll make it easy for us to be one of the 'in' crowd."

"You don't have to be a member of a fraternity to be 'in'." Leo reasoned. "Besides, what makes you so sure that they are not bad influence? Fraternity can take you down."

"Fraternity equals brotherhood and camaraderie."

"Fraternity equals trouble."

Dan couldn't seem to convince his cousin, so he gave up.

"Well, I'm still joining. Call me if you changed your mind." Dan stood up to exit the room.

"I won't." Leo quipped.

Phoebe was walking down the parking lot on the way to gym when someone pulled her and slammed her to a tree. When she got an eye to eye contact with her attacker, she knew whose eyes are those.

"Cole! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Phoebe was struggling from Cole's grip but to no avail.

"That's the idea." Cole tightened his hold of her arms and received a yelp of pain from Phoebe. "You can't break up with me. We are still officially on. You can't break up with me just like that. Who?! Who's the reason you're breaking up with me? WHO?!" Cole screamed as he pushed her to the tree.

"You wanna know who?" Phoebe dared and she pushed Cole off of her, it worked. "You!!! You're the reason. Because you are so damn manipulative and you treat me like some property. You are overly protective. I'm sick of it! It's suffocating!" Phoebe was walking back and forth in front of Cole screaming. "So we are through!"

"I don't believe you." Cole spat. "One of my friends saw you flirting with another guy. You cheated on me! You slut!" Cole slapped her so hard that she fell on the cement. The left corner of her lips was bleeding. Then Cole kneeled in front of her, held her face firmly, with his thumb on the left cheek and the other fingers on the right, he forced her to look at him.

"When I find out who your new guy is, I will make his life miserable and he will beg me for forgiveness. You both will. Mark. My. Word." Cole whispered to Phoebe's ear with such venom in his voice. Then he smiled, kissed Phoebe's forehead, let go of Phoebe's face harshly, then stood up and walked away.

"You won't let me go because I won't sleep with you. You Bastard!" Phoebe screamed although she knew Cole couldn't hear her. She rubbed the side of her face that Cole hit.

'Oh no, Leo.' Phoebe thought.

Piper was on her way to school, running. She overslept writing on her diary about the cute guy he met 2 days ago and how she was wondering when is she gonna meet him again.

She was about to enter the double doors when suddenly she bumped into someone, her books sprawled onto the floor she didn't see the person she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry." Paige apologised as she helped the girl with her books.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking." Piper reasoned when she looked at the person… "Paige?!"

"Piper?! Oh my God!" Paige screamed.

"Wait. You're studying here? But I've never seen you." Piper said as they walked.

"I've never seen you too. Well, I'm in my sophomore year so…"

"I'm in my senior year. Well, maybe I'm too busy with myself, I never had the time to observe the people around."

"Yeah, me too. Well, it's so good to see you!" Paige smiled.

"Same here. Small world, big school!" Piper joked. They laughed. Piper glanced at her watch. "Oh! I really have to go. See you at lunch. OK?" Piper left.

"Hmm-mmm. See yah!" Paige nodded and waved.

At lunch, Paige and Piper were eating, chatting, and laughing, when Piper's eyes were caught by someone in the counter.

'Oh my God! That's him! Please look in my direction.' Piper was staring at the person, Paige was trying to get her attention.

"Hey! Piper! Helloo!" Paige was waving her hands in front of her zoned out friend. Then she followed Piper's gaze. She gasped loudly, "That is the most amazing bottom ever! Woohoo." Paige acted as if she was about to faint. Paige looked at her friend closely. Piper was flashing the biggest smile ever, but she looked like she was frozen in time with just a big smile on her face and an empty but gleaming look in her eyes. Then they both stared at the guy, when suddenly, Leo averted his gaze and landed on Piper.

Piper immediately took a bite of their hamburgers while Paige took a sip of her lemonade and looked anywhere but Leo. But from the corner of their eyes, they could see that he was heading on their way.

"Piper, he's coming here." Paige whispered not erasing the smile on her face.

"I know. I can see that." Piper replied whispering, too. Then she suddenly got up, pulled Paige and headed for the door Paige in tow. "Come on."

"Piper where are we going?"

"Don't ask."

"Uhh… Piper he's following us."

"Hey! Miss!" Leo was practically running.

Piper was about the turn left when he caught up on them.

"Hey!" Leo stopped them. "I was looking for you." He opened his backpack and went looking for Piper's notebook. "Here. Thanks a lot." Leo handed Piper her notebook, he was breathing hard, 'God, she's fast'.

"Oh, you're welcome." Piper was out of words. "Uhmm… we have to go so… see you around."

"We have?" Paige said.

"We have." Piper looked at Paige with a look that says, 'Work with me!' then she smiled at Leo. "We're going." As she started to walk.

But then Leo stopped her, "Wait! Can I invite you after school for some snack. My treat, coz I aced the test because of your notes. So, in a way, you helped me, and I just want to celebrate, do you want to join me? Please, I want to make it up to you." Leo rambled almost pleading. "You can bring your friend, if you want." He pointed to Paige.

Piper didn't know what to say… Paige answered for her.

"Yes, she'd love to. She's coming with you. Right, sweetie?" Paige received a glare from Piper, but Paige just gave her friend an innocent smile.

"We're coming with you. Just meet us at the ice cream parlour after school. We'll be there." Paige winked at Leo, Leo's eyes was transfixed at Piper. He gave Piper a questioning look and said, "Is that ok with you?"

Like a robot, Piper just nodded.

Piper was looking back and forth at Paige and Leo. "Really?! That's Great! I'll be waiting for you there!" Leo flashed his winning smile.

Paige and Piper were about to walk away, but again Leo stopped them. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your names yet." Leo said 'names' but he looked like he just wanted to know Piper's, he didn't care about anyone's.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Paige. She's Piper." Paige introduced.

Piper was just nodding like a doll and Paige was her ventriloquist.

"I'm Leo." Leo offered his hand to Piper but Piper was staring at his face. Paige took Piper's hand and offered it to Leo.

'God! She's so soft. Oh! How I love to explore her.' Leo was smiling not letting go of Piper's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Paige disentangled their hands and shook Leo's, interrupting their eye contact for a moment.

Paige was watching the couple stare at each other. 'Oh you are so funny.' Then she pulled Piper, "Alright! We have to go! Nice to meet you Leo!" Paige waved. Leo waved back. Piper raised her hand and offered a little wave, Paige was already pulling her out of Leo's sight.

'God, her eyes were dazzling! Her face, divine. Piper.' Leo smiled contentedly.

At an empty room, Paige pulled Piper in and let her sit.

"What was that?" Paige questioned.

"What was what?" Piper asked innocently.

"That!" Paige pointed outside. "One minute, you were running away from him. Then the next, you were staring at him like he's the only person in the world."

"I did not!" Piper refused.

"Uhmm… I was there, remember?" Paige reasoned. "Well, I can see, he likes you too. Don't worry."

"'Too'? I don't like him." Piper denied. "I just met him."

"I've known you for just a few days, but I know what that kind of look you gave each other means. I'm a TV addict, you know?" Paige crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What look?" Piper was still denying it.

"The 'the-world-has-stopped-spinning' look." Paige smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna snatch him away from you, since he already looked so enthralled by you."

Piper just smiled at her friend. But her smile faded, 'Oh no, the list.' The list of guys who asked her out but got themselves in trouble.

'But I think nobody knows yet about the invitation.' She reasoned with herself.

'I hope.'

**If you think there will be Piper/Dan moments, you are wrong. There may be scenes of them but not in the way you think, so erase it in your minds please. But you're going to hate him soon, not because of hitting on Piper, but because of… well, I can't tell you, just watch out for it.**

**Please review. Thank you so much! God Bless.**


	12. Now That I Found You

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Sorry, sweeties. I had a problem with my internet connection so I wasn't able to update, read or review. It was hell! I'm really sorry. Peace? Now, as a token of apology and appreciation, this chapter has 3,202 words, not my usual 1000 plus words. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Chapter 12 - Now That I Found You**

It's been a week since Piper and Leo went out for their first snack together.

'Today's Friday, this would be our third date… wait, no, not date, just snack, we just eat together. I will kill Paige.' Piper reminded her as she walked to the school gate. Apparently, Paige always finds an excuse not to go with Piper and Leo. Well, she's just giving them some time alone to get to know each other. 'Such a matchmaker, my friend.' Then she thought about the bullies at school. 'I wonder why there hasn't been any threat to Leo. Well, I'm happy but scared at the same time since they wouldn't just stop for no apparent reason, right? Maybe there is, but Leo won't link it to me. Oh well, it's really strange. What if their planning something big?'

'Leo Wyatt, his name sounds familiar. Oh well, he is really fun to be with. We could be really good friends, if not lovers.'

'Shut up!' she scolded herself.

'I feel comfortable every time I'm with him. Add that to his cute smile and strong physique with a loving nature. I think I'm falling for him, considering it's only our third date… no! Not date! Just snack together. Silly!' she mentally slapped herself.

Piper's train of thoughts was suspended when she saw Leo by the gate waiting for her, she accelerated her walking pace, almost running.

'She looks like a fairy running around in a paradise.' Leo watched Piper in awe, 'Her hair dancing with the wind, and her face glowing from the race of the sun shining on her.' 'Oh! Since when did I become so poetic?' he wondered. 'This girl is life-changing.' He shook his head in amusement.

"Hey" Piper jumped at the last step in front of Leo. "Why are you smiling like that" Piper asked Leo suspicously, he had this big, contented smile on his face.

Leo sighed deeply and just shrugged"Nothing. Do I have to have a reason to smile and be happy" Leo asked innocently.

"No." She pouted making her look like a child.

Then Leo started walking to the right and then Piper stopped him and pulled his hand. "Wait! I thought we are going to the Pizza Place. That's the way to the Pizza Place." Piper pointed to the other direction, she was still holding Leo hand.

Leo was staring at their hands and wondering how they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Leo"

He looked up to face Piper and he was mesmerised at how beautiful she can be at that distance.

"Change of plans. Come on." He pulled Piper and started to run Piper in tow.

"Where are we going? Leo" Piper didn't have a choice but to run with him, since he got a hold of her hand.

Leo suddenly halted and faced Piper. "Do you always have to know things before you commit to it"

Piper, surprised by the question, answered"Yes. To prepare myself" She was not even sure of her reason.

"Don't you believe in taking risks and just doing it without any knowledge of what's to come" Leo was inching closer to her.

Piper swallowed hard. "I…I do. But if there's a possibility of knowing, why not" Piper was looking anywhere but Leo, 'I'm not used to this type of closeness with any guy. Well, I've never felt this kind of feeling towards any guy either.'

Leo sensed Piper uneasiness so he stepped back. "Just trust me ok"

"I do trust you." Piper answered.

"Well, come on." Leo started to run again and was pulling her.

They did not notice the car park by the school gate.

"Are those Piper, Phoebe's sister and Leo, Phoebe's new prospect" Ashley asked herself. "Hmmm… wait till Phoebe finds out about this." She smiled devilishly as she watched the couple run.

As Piper and Leo passed an alley, another car was there, Cole's.

"So he's the one, huh" Cole was looking at Leo with a smile as if he was planning something devilish.

"Yeah. Come on let's beat him up and show him who's boss." His buddy, James, was sitting in the passenger seat, his right hand punch his left.

"Easy." Cole calmed his friend. "There is time for that. I think we should observe more. This guy deserves the best misfortune possible. I wonder who that girl is. They look like a couple to me. Damn it, he's two-timing Phoebe. What a jerk." Cole said in a devilish voice.

"You did that. That makes you a jerk too." James said.

Cole slapped his forehead. "That's different! That's me."

"If you say so." James shrugged.

Piper and Leo were running, Leo was fast and they are now in the park. But Piper couldn't keep up, breathing was becoming really hard, 'Not now, please. Not now.' she thought but a sharp pain in the heart stopped her on her track. She never felt that kind of pain before.

"Leo… wait." Piper whispered breathlessly. Leo stopped and looked behind him. Piper was bent over, her left hand holding Leo's hand tightly, her other hand clutching her chest, she looked really pale, she was trying to breathe deeply but it was really difficult.

"Piper" Leo immediately came to her aid and helped her to a nearby bench. He rubbed her back but it wasn't helping. He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes caused by the pain in her chest. Leo didn't know what to do. He looked helpless, 'I've never been in this situation before!' So he just hugged her tightly to his chest and brushed away Piper's tears. "You'll be ok. I'm here. Shhh… shhh…" He whispered to her.

"Leo… The m-medicine." Piper whispered softly in between breaths.

"What" Leo didn't hear her the first time.

"In the- in the bag. Ahh" She winced again as another sharp pain attacked. "My medicine… it's- it's in the b-bag." 'God! This is taking so long!' Piper thought.

Leo hurriedly went for Piper's shoulder bag, they left it on the grass. "Medicine. Medicine. Where are you" He was mumbling while looking for the pills. He found a half-empty bottle of pills inside the side-pocket of Piper's bag.

He looked up to see Piper gripping the armrest of the bench, her eyes closed tightly with fresh tears on her cheeks. He stood up and went to Piper"Is this it" He asked frantically but received no response from Piper just the sound of her heaves. He opened the bottle fast and took a single pill, two pills were thrown away in the process because of his panic and his shaking hands. He opened his bag, 'Good thing I always carry this.' He took out his bottled water. He gave the pill to Piper and offered her his water. He waited until she was finished to take the medicine and he took the bottled water from her and set it aside. Then he continued to embrace her from behind and whispered soothing words to her while he rubbed her arms. She leaned back on Leo, tightly holding his arm that was hugging her across the chest. She was still breathing hard but he could see that it was starting to subside.

"Thank you." she whispered breathlessly to him and closed her eyes. 'The sharp pain, I've never felt that before. What caused it?'

He wanted to ask her so many questions but, 'I think I'm going to let it pass. I'll just ask her some other time. She's really exhausted from that blow.' He thought deeply.

After a few minutes, he felt her relax in his embrace. Her hand that was holding his arm gently let go and fell to his knee. She was asleep. 'Thank God! What was that? Whatever it is, it scared me to death. I just met her!' He screamed to God in his head.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. 'I hope it's nothing serious. I think I've fallen in love with you. I don't want to lose you. I just found you.' He thought.

He looked up to see the colour of the sky slowly changing from blue and slightly orange, to indigo. "It's getting dark. We'll go home after you wake up." He whispered to her as he held her tighter and he gently slipped his fingers to her hand that has fallen upon his knee.

Leo walked Piper home, all the way supporting her, she could tell he was on the look-out for another lapse from her. 'Oh no. What does he think of me now? Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe he thinks I'm a weakling with a deadly illness or something. He's the first guy I've ever been this close with and I don't want to lose him. I just found him. Damn sickness!' Piper thought with frustration.

They arrived at the manor at around 9 P.M., the walk was quiet and dull, just some sympathetic looks from Leo and grateful looks from Piper. When they were in the front porch, there was awkwardness.

"So… um… Thank you…for taking me home. Thanks, really." Piper started.

"Yeah, you're welcome, always." Leo replied.

Then silent again.

"Oh! Here's your bag." Leo handed Piper her stuff.

"Thanks. You didn't have to."

"But I insisted. And you know me! I don't take 'no' for an answer." Leo joked and they laughed together.

"Yeah. You were pretty stubborn." Piper retorted. "Sorry for ruining your plans." She apologised.

'You didn't ruin it. You just postponed it. We can do it some other time. Don't worry about that." Leo shrugged. "Well, it's getting late." Leo stopped when he looked at his watch. "No, wait. It is late. You better get inside and I better get going."

"OK, Thanks again." Piper tiptoed to kiss Leo's cheek but Leo was confused which side and they would both go to one side, it looked really funny, and they looked like they were playing some kiddie game. They both smiled. Then Piper touched Leo's shoulder to keep him still, and she kissed him on right cheek. When Piper looked up at Leo, her hands still on his shoulders…there's the look again, the 'Look of Love', 'This is the look that leads to a kissing scene in the movies.' Piper thought, then she felt Leo's hands resting on her sides. 'When did he put those there?' she wondered. 'Oh well, it feels good. It feels right.'

'God, what are you doing to me?' Leo thought looking into Piper's eyes. 'She's an epitome of perfection, of beauty.' Leo was captivated. 'Should I try to kiss her? What if she doesn't want me to? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? Then I will screw up and push her away. Oh well, when in doubt, do.' He brushed Piper's long hair to the back of her ear. It was smooth, silky and cool from the night breeze. 'It feels so good.' Leo thought as his hand rested at the back of her neck.

'How long have we been standing here? It feels like forever.'

Piper sighed. 'Oh! That 'hand-at-the-back-of-the-neck' thing… sends shivers down my spine.'

'He looked like he's going to do it. He's going to kiss me.' Piper smiled inwardly.

Leo saw Piper leaned back, her head still facing up at him and she closed her eyes, her lips welcoming him. 'Ok. Here goes.' He closed his eyes.

Then it happened, Piper's first kiss with her first love.

The kiss deepened but still gentle.

Her lips were so soft and sweet.

His lips… oh it feels so perfect. Like it was specifically made for mine.

His hand on her side travelled up to cradle her cheek.

But she was still. She doesn't want make a move. What if she does something wrong? She doesn't want this moment to end. Let her head and lips do the actions.

They were too engrossed with each other they didn't even notice Prue by the door flashing a wide grin watching them.

'Ok that's enough 'lovers watching' for me.' Prue thought as she cleared her throat to inform the couple of a spectator.

But they continued kissing, still oblivious to the realm outside theirs. Prue was shocked, so instead of just clearing her throat she said"Hey" It worked. Piper and Leo stopped kissing and looked to see who disturbed them.

"Hi! That was a NICE evening, don't you think" Prue was still smiling, then she raised her eyebrows at Piper, waiting for her sister's excuse or at least any reaction.

Piper looked dazed, she was licking her lips. Then she sighed deeply, composed herself and inched away from Leo but they were still holding hands.

"Uhh… Prue, this is Leo. Leo, Prue, my sister." Piper introduced.

Leo, too, looked pretty disoriented. "Hey! Nice meeting you."

"Nice" Prue smiled and shook Leo's hand. Her tone of the word 'nice' was still describing the kissing thing.

"Uhm… Piper, you should get inside and rest. I'll go now." Leo averted his attention to Piper.

"Uhh… yeah. I think you should." Piper sighed again. "Bye."

"Yeah… uhh… bye." Leo stuttered. They were saying their goodbyes but they were still clasping each other's hands. Then they gave Prue a pleading look. Prue waved her hand"Go on."

They kissed again, this time it was short but sweet lingering kiss.

"Bye." They said in unison and let go of each other.

Piper stepped up beside Prue and looked at Leo.

"Rest, ok" Leo said with so much concern. Prue noticed this. "You scared me to death." Leo continued.

"Sorry." Piper apologised. "Take care. Be safe going home."

Leo walked down to the street while stealing glances at Piper.

"Be careful! Look at your steps or you'll trip" Prue shouted.

Piper laughed at Prue's remark and looked lovingly at the boy afar.

Leo saw someone in the attic window of Piper's house, but he ignored it, he's too happy.

Phoebe was by the attic window and she saw the kiss, just the kiss. With the phone in hand, she had this 'pissed off' look. 'What a kiss, huh?' She just talked to Ashley on the phone, her friend told her everything, and she didn't like what she found out.

"They were all over each other, Phoebe. I'm telling yah" Asley informed her. "You should have seen them. It was gross! Major PDA. At first, Leo was ignoring her but then she went flaunting herself in front of him. I mean, you can't blame Leo. He's just a guy. She made the first move. What a slut"

Phoebe's blood was boiling out of anger. "You asked for it, you'll get it." Phoebe said while watching Piper and Prue on the porch.

Back to the front porch…

"Let's go inside, Lover girl" Prue led Piper to her room, when they entered Piper's room, Prue exclaimed"My baby sister is in love." Piper just smiled with so much bliss and sat on the bed.

Then Prue's face became serious"Now I just wanna ask, what was he talking about, when he said you scared him to death" Prue sat beside Piper.

Piper's smile suddenly disappeared and she looked down at her hands"Oh, that." She was contemplating, 'Should I tell Prue? I don't want to worry her, but what if it's something serious?'

She looked up at Prue with fear in her eyes"I had an attack." Then she looked at wall"We were running, he was going to take me somewhere. But then it happened."

Prue put her hands around Piper and pulled her closer. "And?" She asked. "There's something else, right? I know you. Tell me." She encouraged Piper.

Piper decided to tell Prue, 'I can't keep anything from her.' "The attack, it was different."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Prue asked worriedly.

"Usually, I just feel shortness of breath and too much exhaustion. But earlier, there was this sharp pain. I felt it twice." Piper explained. "I've never felt that before." She looked up at Prue and they both have frightened face. Piper's eyes were glazed with tears. "Prue, I'm scared." Piper whispered softly and she sounded like a little child.

When Prue saw Piper's tears, it was heart shattering. 'I don't want to, but I'm starting to hate you, Lord. The fact that you gave her this illness was enough damage. She doesn't deserve this! Why don't you just give it to me?' Prue thought with anger as she embraced Piper and kissed her on the forehead.

"We will go to the doctor right after your class tomorrow. Ok? Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing serious." But in Prue's mind, 'It might be something serious. It always has been, when something happened, it is always something serious.'

Prue felt Piper pulled out of her embrace and looked at her with distress. "What if it is? What if it's something big?" Piper asked Prue. 'That's what I was thinking… what if?' Prue thought.

"Prue, I don't wanna die" Piper exclaimed with exasperation. "Not anymore." She said in a lower voice. "That's what I wanted then, I wanted to die because it was supposed to be me, if mom didn't took that blow for me. It was my time!" She looked away from Prue to hide her guilt. "And I know that was what's on your mind too."

Prue shook her head no. But Piper continued…

"You didn't have to say it, I know, you all blamed me for what happened. Phoebe's the only one who is expressive enough to let me and everyone know what she is feeling. But I know, deep inside, you all feel that way. That's why I wanted to die, to end all of your miseries."

Prue put her hands to her mouth, she was crushed by Piper's revelations. Then she heard Piper's whisper…

"Until I met Leo. Prue, I want to live for him. I want to spend more time with him. This is the first time I felt this passion and desire to live and breathe for someone. Before… every breath, every heartbeat feels like a mistake. God's mistake. I know it's impossible. But for me, He made a mistake when he took mom and let me live." Prue held Piper's hands tightly as she watched her sister pour herself out to her. She had seen Piper cry and blame herself but not this way, but not this emotional.

"Prue, I don't want to lose him and I don't want him to lose me." Piper looked up at Prue with tear-streaked eyes.

Prue wiped away the tears on Piper's cheeks and brushed away the stray strands of hair from Piper's face. ""You won't. Leo won't. I will make sure of that, I promise. I won't let Him take you away. I promise." Prue wrapped around her sister and she herself cried. 'She was just happy and elated minutes ago, and now she's devastated.' Prue thought.

Both were crying because of life's injustice and harshness.

**Reviews, please. Thanks so much! Take care and God Bless. Till next chap!**


	13. Destined

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Hey, friends! Please take time to sing the songs or read them like a poem if you don't know them. They're really good. Fit Leo and Piper in my story so much! Go on!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I love you all! I'm sorry for not updating so soon, I've been busy with school and all. Anyway here's another long chapter w/ 4,739 words. Coz for me, you all deserve more than a thousand-word chapter. Coz you're all so great!**

**Chapter 13 - Destined**

The next day, Piper and Paige were walking down the stairs from their drama workshop.

"So… what happened to your so called 'snack' with Leo?" Paige interrogated her friend.

"Well… he took me home and we…" Piper was trying to decide whether or not she should tell Paige.

"You… what?" Paige urged.

"We kissed." Piper said with a sigh.

"Oh! So you're together? How was it? Was he a good kisser?" Paige asked excitedly.

"It was great. I loved it… the kiss. He was gentle. About the 'together' question… I don't know." Piper explained.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? He kissed you, you kissed him." Paige said with exasperation.

"Well, it was just a kiss. Well, not just a kiss but one hell of a kiss. But still… that doesn't mark the 'togetherness' of two people, right?" Piper didn't even know where her statement was going. "How can I be sure that he loves me? What if he just wanted to kiss me last night because it's in the moment?"

"Ask him." Paige suggested.

"That's too direct. What if he couldn't tell it straight to my face that he doesn't like me and he's just being polite by saying 'Yes, I have feelings for you'?"

"Ok. What does it take you to consider Leo as your official boyfriend? How can he prove to you that he really loves you?" Paige challenged Piper.

"Well, one, he should make me say 'I love you, too'. Not just by saying any 'I love you', he should shout to the whole world that he loves me." Piper stated.

Paige started to shake her head, "You're unbelievable!"

Piper ignored her friend's comment. "Two, he should introduce me to his friends and other people as his girlfriend." Piper finished.

"You're crazy!" Paige said with a laugh.

They arrived at the cafeteria at the ground floor of the building, went to the counter to get some cappuccino, and sat by an empty table.

"Ok, let's say he did that. What makes you so sure that he's the 'one'? You know, you're destiny." Paige dared.

"Hmmm…" Piper thought deeply, then her eyes was caught by the swinging entry door. "Whoever the third person is who enters that door IS my destiny."

"Are you crazy?!" Paige exclaimed a little louder than she intended. The people in the place glared at them. "That's impossible, lots of people go in and out of this place, Piper. Leo, doesn't even know you're here." She said with her normal volume as she warned Piper.

Piper was still staring at the door, "One." She counted when a blonde woman entered. Piper didn't even know why she said that, but everything's going crazy, including her, she just hoped Leo would come.

Paige averted her gaze to the door. "Piper, this is crazy!" But she too, was keeping an eye on the door.

"Two." They counted in unison as a lady with eyeglasses who looks like a professor entered. After a few seconds, they saw a man across the street on his way to the cafeteria.

"Oh my god." They whispered slowly.

The man was old, fat, with a thick beard. He looked like he hadn't took a bath in five days.

"Piper…" Paige whispered.

"No way." Piper whispered, shaking her head.

The man was about 5 feet to the door, when a figure appeared from the left side of the door entered and beat the man to the handle of the door. When Piper looked up at the man's face…

Paige almost choked on her cappuccino.

"Is that… Leo?" Paige was too shocked.

Leo found them and was on his way to their table. Piper was staring at him.

"What?" Leo asked them, they looked like they have just seen a ghost.

"Uhh… nothing." Piper covered. "How did you know we were here?"

"I went to your house but you weren't there. Prue said you're here, so now I'm here." Leo explained. Then he looked at Paige.

"Paige, are you alright?" Paige's mouth was open and she was staring at Piper and Leo.

"Oh she was just practicing for our session next week, right Paige?" Piper covered for Paige as she closed Paige's mouth gently and put her arms around Paige, then she smiled at Leo.

"Uhh… yeah." Paige agreed with Piper. "It's about spacing out and disconnecting yourself from the world. That kind of stuff." She wondered how lame her excuse was.

Leo watched the two girls in front of him smiling widely with an innocent look. "What's gotten in to you?"

Piper and Paige looked at each other then to Leo.

"Nothing!" The girls said in unison.

"We're good!" Piper said smiling.

"Absolutely!" Paige added.

"So… why are you here?" Piper changed the subject.

"Well… I would like to make sure you get to your house safely." Leo said emphasizing on 'safely'. "Also, I need an explanation about what happened yesterday."

"Why are you so worried? I'm with her. And her house is just a walk away." Paige was confused. "And what do you have to explain to him?" Paige asked Piper.

"Well, that's umm…" Piper sighed and scratched her head. "I would like to talk with you two." 'They have the right to know, right?'

Paige and Leo were staring at Piper. Piper opened her bag to get her bottle of pills and sighed deeply.

"Remember this?" She asked Paige. Paige nodded, still confused.

'I think I don't like where this is going.' Leo thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"I was born with a heart problem." Piper said with a sigh. "There were three different cases of abnormalities present. I had a surgery right after I was born to cover the holes in my heart. These pills are for the vein that is not working properly." She paused to check if her friends could follow. She wanted to explain them all the details to receive no follow-up questions.

"Another defect is an abnormality between my heart and my lungs. That defect was never corrected. The only solution is a surgery, but I haven't decided yet if I'm going to undergo that surgery." Her doctor explained to her everything about her heart. Piper asked her all the details, she wanted to explain it clearly to her friends someday. 'This is the day.'

Leo was the first one to speak. "Well, why don't you let them do the surgery?" He swallowed hard. "I mean if it's the only way…"

Piper cut him off, "The surgery is fatal. I could have brain damage or be bedridden for life." Piper was trying hard not to cry, if not for those huge risks, she would have done it a long time ago. "Or I could die." she whispered the worse case scenario.

Leo and Paige were dumbstruck. That revelation, Piper's case was one of life's many injustices. Why does it always have to be the good ones to receive such illness?

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered. "Paige, I lied to you about these pills. Leo, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She was remembering what happened at the park.

"Piper, you don't owe us an apology. We understand why you did that." Paige put her arms around her friend, "We also understand if you wouldn't agree to do that surgery."

Leo was watching Piper. 'She has a heart problem. That's my grandmother's problem and now she's in coma. What if that happens to Piper, too? I'll never be able to pull through. Please, don't take her away from me.' Leo pleaded to God.

Piper looked at Leo, 'What is he thinking? Oh please, now that he knows. What if he doesn't want me anymore?'

Then Leo said, "Thank you for letting us know. Just remember, we'll always be here for you, whatever your decision would be." Leo held Piper's hand tightly across the table and looked lovingly at Piper.

Paige stared at their hands and notice Leo's face as he looked at Piper with so much love and devotion. Right then and there, she knew, Leo will take care of Piper no matter what. 'My best friend will be just fine.' she smiled as she held Piper tighter.

When Piper got home, she went straight to her room to find Prue on her bed.

"Ready?" Prue asked, it was obvious, she too, was nervous.

"Do I have a choice?" Piper asked as she sat beside Prue.

"Come on, you'll be fine. I'll be there." Prue gave her sister a squeeze on the shoulders.

"What did you tell Grams?" Piper was nervous.

"I told her we are going to the mall for some sister time." Prue said.

She noticed Piper was quiet. Then Piper whispered, "I told them."

"What? Who?" Prue asked confused.

"Leo and Paige. I told them about my sickness." Piper continued in a soft whisper.

"And?"

"They said that no matter what happens, they'll always be there for me."

"See?" Prue smiled. "You have them and me and Grams to lean on, don't worry."

"But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of making the wrong decision and losing all of you in the process." Piper whispered.

"Piper, you'll never lose us." Prue assured her sister. 'But I'm afraid we might lose you.' Prue thought, but before she breaks again, she glanced at the clock. "Now come on, we are gonna be late for that appointment."

In the hospital, Prue and Piper got back from the coffee shop across the street. The doctor said that results would be available in a few hours so they decided to just wait for it.

They entered Dr. Lauren's receiving room, walked hand in hand, scared and eager at the same time to know the truth.

Dr. Lauren entered the room with a folder in hand and a big brown envelope obviously containing a chest x-ray result.

"Hey, Prue. Piper." He greeted shaking the sisters' hands.

"Dr. Lauren." Prue acknowledged. Piper was quiet considering that it was not her first time to be in this kind of situation. She's been doing regular visits to the hospital ever since she was born.

"Ok. Uh… The results…" Dr. Lauren stood up, opened the brown envelope and took out the x-ray result and put it against the light. Then she opened the folder and started explaining…

"With the chest x-ray, we found out that Piper has mediastinal emphysema, it refers to the presence of air in the central portion of the chest cavity that contains the heart. And because the air may create pressure and stretching of the structures and nerves within the mediastinum, that caused the chest pain." She explained as she pointed her pen to some kind of foggy part in the x-ray result.

"How did that happen?" Prue asked. Piper was staring at her x-ray result with watery eyes.

"Well, remember the heart defect wherein there is an abnormality with the arteries of the heart and the lungs? That caused this." Dr. Lauren paused to check if the sisters are taking it all in. 'They are so young to face this trial, they should be busy with boys and dates, not heart problems.' Dr. Lauren thought as she noticed Prue reached out to hold her sister and give her support.

Prue was on the verge of breaking down but warned herself, 'Don't. Focus your attention to the subject at hand. Don't breakdown now. You're not allowed to cry at the moment. Let your sister do that. She's the one having these different types of abnormalities. Not you.' she scolded herself.

"What are we gonna do? How are you - we going to treat it?" Prue wanted to be involved in every step of the way to help her sister.

"We have to treat the underlying cause. The defect. You have to decide as soon as possible. I know you know all the pros and cons of the surgery that we needed to do." Dr. Lauren revealed. He hated this, laying out the choices to the patients when obviously there is no choice. "Call me if you have decided. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Prue led Piper outside the room onto the seats by the door. Piper sat and Prue knelt in front of her. Piper was looking down on the floor, not attempting to look at Prue. But Prue knew she was crying, she saw the fresh traces of teardrops in Piper's lap. She held both of her sister's hands then lifted Piper's face to look at her in the eyes. "Piper, baby, talk to me." Prue said softly.

"Prue, it's my fault." Piper whispered. Prue barely heard her, but she knew what her sister said, those words have come from her sister's mouth too many times.

"No. No it's not. Listen to me." Prue said sternly.

"Yes, it is. Because if I had decided a long time ago to do that surgery, it wouldn't have come to this." Piper reasoned, her tears streaming down her face.

"But with such huge risks?" Prue asked. "You are scared of the consequences of that surgery. We all are. Understand that. This is not a game where you can make a quick decision, this is your life on balance. Our life if we lose you."

"What am I gonna do?" Piper was downhearted by the result.

"What are WE gonna do? You're not in this alone. You have me, Grams, your best friend - Paige, and Leo." Prue was trying to lighten up the mood by mentioning Leo. "You'll be ok." Truth is she was freaking out. 'Why do you make the bad people always get the upper hand and you make the good ones suffer?' Prue asked God.

"I wish I have Phoebe like I have you." Piper whispered.

"You have her. She's just being her hard-headed self again. She's been like that ever since she was born. Like the head of a bowling ball." Prue joked.

Piper smiled slightly and hugged her big sister. But she's still worried. They both were.

In the car on the way home from the hospital, Piper was quiet again, just looking out the window and staring off into space. Prue didn't know what to do to get rid of the awkwardness, she already said everything to assure Piper but nothing was working. So she turned on the radio for some music and switched it to Piper's favorite station. After a few minutes, a familiar voice was heard, Piper suddenly looked at Prue and then stared at the car radio.

_DJ: Ok, we have another caller, Leo of San Francisco. Hello?_

_Leo: Ah… Hello?_

Prue pulled up on the side of the road and listened intently to the radio.

_DJ: Leo, what song do you want to request?_

_Leo: Uhmm… 'You Were There'?_

_DJ: Hmmm… a romantic song. I think we have a hopeless romantic lover on the phone right now! And to whom do you want to dedicate this song, Leo? Tell her what you feel. Go on._

_Leo: I want to offer this song to Piper Halliwell. Piper, when I first saw you, I never knew what hit me, but it feels right and destined. Before, I was on the verge of breaking down and just giving up. You don't know, but you pulled me up. When you told me about your… situation, I discovered how stupid and weak I was for almost giving up on petty problems in my life when here's a girl facing a more difficult ordeal than anything I have ever faced in my entire life. With this song, I want you to know how you changed my life in just a snap and how precious you are to me. And I want everyone to know that I love you. I love you so much, Piper! And I'll always be here for you._

'One, he should make me say 'I love you, too'. Not just by saying any 'I love you', he should shout to the whole world that he loves me' Piper thought, as her own statement rang on her head. She had tears in her eyes.

Prue was watching Piper cry, 'At least those tears are not caused by fear or sorrow.'

_DJ: Wohoo! What a message! I think every girl who are listening right now have fallen for you. Too bad, girls, he's taken! Piper, if you are listening, you better not let this one go. He's definitely for keeps. Leo, thank you. Everyone! Here's "You Were There" from Leo to Piper._

_**I guess you've heard, I guess you know  
In time I might have told you but I guess I'm too slow  
That's overly romantic but I know that it's real  
I hope you don't mind if I say what I feel  
It's like I'm in somebody else's dream  
This could not be happening to me **_

_**But you were there  
You were everything I'd never seen  
You woke me up from this long and empty sleep  
I was alone, I opened my eyes and you were there **_

_**Don't be alarmed, no, don't be concerned  
I don't want to change things leave them just as they were  
I mean nothing's really different, it's me who feels strange  
I'm always lost for words when someone mentions your name  
I know that I'll get over this for sure  
I'm not that type who dreams there could be more **_

_**But you were there  
You were everything I'd never seen  
You woke me up from this long and empty sleep  
I was alone, I opened my eyes and you were there **_

_**Can I take your smile home with me  
Or the magic in your hair **_

_**The rain has stopped, the storm has passed  
Look at all the colors, now the sun's here at last  
I suppose that you'll be leaving but I want you to know  
Part of you stays with me even after you go  
Like an actor playing someone else's scene  
This could not be happening to me **_

_**But you were there  
You were everything I'd never seen  
You woke me up from this long and endless sleep  
I was alone, I opened my eyes and now...  
I opened my eyes and you were there  
You were there **_

Piper was crying out of love for the caller on the radio and his dedicated song for her. Prue too, had tears in her eyes, she was so happy to know that there's someone out there who cares for her sister that much. Still teary-eyed, Piper reached for her bag, got her cell phone and dialed…

_DJ: Ok, another caller! Uh… Piper of San Francisco! I think we know who this one is, right people? Ok, Piper, hello?_

_Piper: Hello?_

_DJ: Hi, Piper! What song do you want to request? I think I know to whom you would want to dedicate this song. Well, tell us anyway._

_Piper: Well, ah… I would like to request for the song 'Please be Careful With my Heart' And of course, this song is for Leo Wyatt._

_DJ: Hmm… I know. Ok. Now, everyone knows how he feels about you, what do you feel about him? Coz everyone is dying to know what his chances are to get to your heart._

_Piper: Well… Leo. Leo, I've never felt this way before towards anybody. And you just don't know, but I almost gave up, lost hope but then I met you and everything just seems to be alright. There was a time when I wanted to end everything, but you came into my life and made me see how beautiful life is. God gave me a reason to fight and not let go. That is you. I would hold on for you. About what you said… I love you, too. With all my heart. Actually, you're already in it._

The DJ pressed a button and a wild applause sound erupted from the radio.

_DJ: Wow! Everyone! That was one hell of a love message! Leo? That's the answer you've been waiting and wanting for. Everyone! Piper and Leo, the lovers of San Francisco! Yahoo! Alright! 'Please Be Careful With My Heart' from Piper to Leo._

_**Woman:**_

_**If you love me like you tell me  
Please be careful with my heart  
You can take it just don't break it  
Or my world will fall apart  
You are my first romance  
And I'm willing to take a chance  
That till life is through  
I'll still be loving you  
I will be true to you  
Just a promise from you will do  
From the very start  
Please be careful with my heart **_

_**Man:**_

_**I love you and you know I do  
There'll be no one else for me  
Promise I'll be always true  
For the world and all to see  
Love has heard some lies softly spoken  
And I have had my heart badly broken  
I've been burned and I've been hurt before  
So I know just how you feel  
Trust my love is real for you  
I'll be gentle with your heart  
I'll caress it like the morning dew  
I'll be right beside you forever  
I won't let our world fall apart  
From the very start  
I'll be careful with your heart **_

Prue and Piper were smiling, laughing and crying all at the same time in the car. While Leo was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a dreamily smile, his radio by his bed.

_**Duet:**_

_**You are my first romance (and you are my last)  
And I'm willing to take a chance (I've learned from the past)  
That till life is through  
I'll still be loving you (I'll still be loving you)  
I will be true to you (I will be true)  
Just a promise from you will do (Only to you)  
From the very start (from the very start)  
From the very start (from the very start)  
From the very start (from the very start)  
Please be careful with my heart (I'll be careful with your heart) **_

'I'm not going to tell him what I found out today. He doesn't deserve it. I won't hurt him like that. I've hurt so many people already including my family.' Piper reminded herself.

Monday arrived. Piper and Leo were walking hand in hand on the way to the school building. But Leo saw his friends and buddies by a tree.

"Hey!" Leo greeted them and gave each of them a high five, all the while his other hand holding Piper's.

"Hey Leo! Man! Long time, no see. How are yah?" His friend, Seth, asked.

"I'm feeling good, great actually." Leo smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Beautiful! I'm Drake." Another friend of Leo's, Drake, introduced himself to Piper in a southern accent and offered her his hand.

"Hi!" Piper smiled and accepted what she thought was a shake hand but Drake pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Hey! Hands off! She's taken." Leo pulled Piper to his chest, enveloped her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "By me." Leo added. And they both smiled.

"Oh! Sorry! No. 1 rule in friendship, don't snatch your friend's girl, even ex-girlfriends." Drake held up his hands.

"Now, for formal introduction. Piper, I would like you to meet my friends, Drake and Seth. Guys, this is Piper Halliwell, my girlfriend." Leo introduced. Then he lifted Piper's hand to his chest and looked at her with so much love.

"Oh! So, you're busy falling in love." Seth joked.

"Well, I enjoy it." Leo smiled. "Very much. I can do it forever."

Piper smiled at the thought of her condition, 'Two, he should introduce me to his friends and other people as his girlfriend'. 'Oh, nobody's perfect. But for me he is.'

Phoebe watched from afar how Piper and Leo looked lovingly at each other as if they're the only people in the world.

"Oh, Phoebe, you've got to do something about that." Missy said. "If I were you, I would've slapped Piper and kissed Leo in front of her."

Phoebe was quiet, just staring at the couple laugh.

"Phoebe, did you even hear what I said? What? You're just gonna sit there and watch. Go, fight." Missy was becoming really annoying.

"Yeah! Go there and show them what you've got. Come on!" Ashley urged.

"She's right!" Missy added and then they were both babbling at the same time and Phoebe was getting pissed off.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!!! It's irritating!" Phoebe burst.

Missy and Ashley quieted immediately.

'I will get you Leo. No matter what.' Phoebe whispered to herself.

Cole and James were hanging out in the parking lot smoking. They were watching Piper and Leo whisper sweet nothings to each other.

"First Phoebe, now Piper." Cole puffed smoke. "What a lucky player to catch the two hottest chicks in campus. What does he has that I don't?"

"Blonde hair?" James said dumbly.

"Shut up." Cole said. "He can't have them both. I will make sure of that." Cole watched how Leo touched Piper's long hair and rested his hand on Piper's waist. 'That should have been my hand.' Cole thought evilly.

Leo went to his room smiling widely. He didn't notice his cousin by the door.

"Where have you been?" Dan asked. "You look flushed, are you on drugs?"

"Shut up, cuz!" Leo said, still smiling. "What you see on my face? That's love. I have found my destiny, my goddess."

"Since when did you become so mushy?" Dan was watching his cousin glide his way to his bed. "Let me guess. Is this about the 'Care Bear' girl, huh?"

"Her name is Piper Halliwell and she's not the 'Care Bear' girl, she's Leo's girl." Leo said proudly.

"What?! The last time we talked, you didn't even know her name and now you're together already? Man, you're fast! I have to say I'm proud of my cousin."

"Well… she's just amazing. Beautiful. Heavenly." Leo sighed in content.

"I've never seen you this way. She must be something." Dan was so happy for his cousin.

"She's everything. MY everything." Leo was imagining Piper's smile and the sound of her laugh.

"So… when will I get to meet her? This girl is intriguing." Dan asked with excitement.

"You won't." Leo said. "At least not until we're married."

"What? Why?"

"Because how can I be sure that you won't fall for her? I know you, cuz."

"If you know me then you know that I don't snatch someone's girl especially my cousin's."

"Well… just wait. ok?" Leo gave in. "Why are you here again, anyway? No food in your dorm?"

"Yeah, that too. But, actually I want to convince you to join the frat. It's still open for newbies." Dan explained.

"I told you, I don't want to. Besides, I'm busy with you know who." Leo reasoned.

"Fine! Ok, I get it. Maybe you can join next year and by that time, I will train you." Dan said before leaving the room.

"Whatever Dan. Whatever." Leo tried to throw a pillow to Dan but hit the door instead. Then he took out his wallet, there a picture of Piper smiling at him. He recalled how he got that picture…

Flashback…

Earlier that morning before they started walking to school…

"I have something for you." Piper said as she took out something from her bag.

"What it is?" Leo asked.

"Here." Piper handed him her picture.

"What is this for?"

"So you don't miss me." Piper answered smiling. "And every time you see sexy and pretty girls, just look at that, it will remind of the person who will kick your butt if you even make a move to those sexy and pretty girls."

"I don't need this. You're face is already etched on my mind and I can't erase it no matter what I do!" Leo pretended to be bothered but then he kissed Piper on the lips. "But… oh well. There are lots of rats at home, I'm sure I could use this to shoo them away."

Then Piper hit Leo's arm. "Then give it back." Piper tried to reach for the picture but Leo hid it behind his back and just hugged Piper and whispered softly to her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Piper was smiling. Then they kissed again and smiled at each other.

End of Flashback

Back to Leo's room

He gently kissed Piper's image and held it close to his heart.

The songs are from local artists here in our place

_'Please be Careful with my heart' _Jose Mari Chan and Regine Velasquez

_'You Were There' - _Regine Velasquez

**I researched hard for those cases of defects and abnormalities so I can assure you that there are such things. **

**Anyway, there goes another chapter. Tell me what you think. Please **

**Thanks and God Bless.**


	14. Beginning of the End

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**thanks to all those who reviewed in all the other chapters but first let me thank those who reviewed the last one.**

**hmcdd-pileo-forever**** - **yup, you got it right! Noypi!

**Charmed-100 **- (sad) maybe not anytime soon. I'm sorry coz I'm busy with school and my thesis, it's going really crazy, plus the time difference. Well thank you for supporting me ever since this story started. I appreciate it very much.

**psychokitty3** - oh she will! but can't tell you what will make her. you have to watch out for it! thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me, coz you're one of my all time faves.

**kk241289- **thanks for every review, they value so much! and congrats on your fics they're all going great!

**to the 2 anonymous - **thanks for the support, and reviews hope you enjoy this one!

**charmedangel429**** - **I'll think about it. thanks a lot!

**Alyssa Halliwell** - thanks so much, mwah!

**phoebe turner**­ - here it is! enjoy!

**Chapter 14 - Beginning of the End**

Another week had passed since Piper and Leo had become officially together. They had become the hot item to be talked about in the whole campus. But everything went unnoticeable to them because they were on cloud 9, so to speak. Too happy to even care about the judgmental and assuming people around them. What they didn't know was that there were people around them already planning ways to tear them apart.

Piper went to the 'On the Edge' office, it was the office of the campus' official publication. Leo has been the newest writer for the sports column and Piper thought of bringing him some food while he writes, of course to spend time with him, too.

Piper opened the door to find no one.

"Hello? Leo?" Piper was walking around the room, scanning for pictures and articles.

"Hey, Piper."

Piper gasped, surprised at the voice, turned around to find Seth, Leo's buddy, by the door.

"Seth! God, you scared me!" Piper breathed deeply and then turned around again to read an interesting article she found. "Anyway, have you seen Leo? Coz I brought some snacks for him but he's nowhere to be found." When she turned around again to face Seth. She was surprised that he was standing right before her, too close for comfort.

"Why look for him, when I'm already here?" Seth's voice was low and sort of frightening, he was inching close to her.

Piper tried to go to the left to at least have some distance between them but Seth would not let her. Piper didn't want to be rude but Seth was freaking her out. So she said, "Well, uh, since Leo's not here, I might as well just leave and come back later. Tell him I came." She tried to walk away but Seth got a hold of her arm a little too tightly.

"Oh come on, Piper! Leo will never know." He whispered. "I'll be gentle all through out. Don't worry." He touched Piper's cheek lovingly and ran her hand through Piper's hair.

"Seth, let me go." Piper was starting to get angry and nervous at the same time as she pulled her arm away from him. But Seth, was getting impatient, he pushed Piper onto a table, And Piper ended up lying down at the top of a table. What happened next shocked Piper. Seth kissed her hungrily and brushed his left hand onto Piper's legs, his other hand pushing Piper onto him. Piper was trying desperately to push Seth away but he's too strong. "Seth! Stop! Stop it! Seth!" But Seth acted as if he's not hearing anything from her.

Fortunately, Piper managed to squeeze in her right leg between Seth and her and pushed away Seth with all her power then he ended up smashing onto another table. They were both breathing heavily. Piper immediately got off the table and stood up. Then she slapped Seth hard on the face making his cheek so red. "Don't do that again! I respected you not just as a person but as Leo's friend, and now this?! What have I done to you? What did Leo do for you to do this to him?" Piper was fuming with anger and her voice was full of venom.

Seth looked guilty, his faced was softening with shame. "Piper, I'm sorry. I - I was. I don't what happened to me."

Piper was starting to feel sympathy towards Seth.

"It's just my girlfriend broke up with me. Apparently, she met someone else, someone 'better' according to her." Seth was pouring his heart out to Piper. "Piper, I'm really sorry. Please don't tell anything to Leo about this. Please, Piper! I'm really sorry." Seth pleaded.

"Ok. I'm not. And I'm sorry about what happened to your relationship but What do I have to do with that?" Piper asked.

Seth just looked everywhere but Piper, he didn't know why he did that.

Piper just sighed deeply, "Well, whatever. Just work on your problems but don't blast your anger to somebody else. Anyway, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, Leo and I are. We'll help you." Piper felt compassion towards Seth. She was still shaken up by what happened but understood what Seth was going through.

"I'll better go. I still have classes." Piper said then left.

After Piper left, Seth was quiet and then he walked towards a closet, opened it to reveal Missy inside, then she hugged him tightly with one arm.

"You were great, honey! I love you!" Missy kissed Seth.

"I love you too, baby. I will do everything for you." Seth whispered to her.

"And we got her right to where we want." Missy said menacingly. She raised her other hand to reveal a video camera. It turned out that Missy got everything on tape.

"Honey you can be an actor, that was award-winning!" Missy said happily.

"Was it?" Seth was smiling and teasing Missy, inching closer to kiss but pulling away every time she inches closer.

"Yeah. Golden Globe, Emmy's." Missy said smiling. "Phoebe's gonna be thrilled about this. Well, Phase 1, accomplished. Time for Phase 2." And they continued kissing. "This is gonna be the beginning of their end, Piper and Leo."

**Wait! Let me explain before you kill me!**

**yeah, it was short but I just want to give you a glimpse of what will happen next and of what you will miss if you don't continue to read. **

**Come on! Say something!**


	15. Slow Silent Movie

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Thank you sooooooo much! Your reviews are heart-warming, truly. Thanks!**

**Here's a sensational chapter for you all! **

**Chapter 15 - Slow Silent Movie**

The next day, Piper, Leo and Paige were in the school cafeteria for lunch. When Seth arrived and went to their table.

"Leo! Hey! How's your column?" Seth gave Leo a high five.

"It's going great! Maybe I'd be able to submit it by tomorrow." Leo replied.

"Good, good! Hey, Piper, Paige!" Seth was smiling as he gave Piper and Paige a wave.

Piper was still nervous so she just smiled awkwardly at him. Though he explained what pushed him to do what he did, Piper still felt fear around him, 'Technically, it was an attempted sexual assault. I can't just go back to treating him as a harmless friend after what he did. It's not that simple.'

Seth avoided Piper's searing stare and said to Leo, "Oh well, since you already had your lunch, let me treat you to desserts, huh? What do you think?" Seth offered.

"What for?" Piper asked suspiciously narrowed her eyes. 'He maybe doing this to make up for what he did, thought he could just clear everything up with just one dessert.' Piper thought.

Paige, Leo and Seth noticed the suspicion in Piper's voice. Piper noticed this so she thought of a cover. "I mean why? 'Cause usually, you're the one who always asked to be treated for desserts, not the other way around. So I'm just curious." Piper flashed a wide, fake smile.

"Well, because I got a B+ in Geometry and that rarely happens." Seth reasoned. "That is something to be celebrate for, right?"

"Well, that's good! Because, I'm dying for ice cream and I want to get rid of the spicy, icky taste of this sauce from my mouth. Yuck." Paige pushed her plate further with a funny face showing how horrible the sauce was. "I don't even know what they put in it. And I don't wanna know."

"So that's a yes from Paige. How about you Leo, Piper?" Seth asked.

Leo could sense the uneasiness between his friend and his girlfriend. He wanted to know what's bothering them but to save Piper from the tension, he decided not to take on the offer. "Uhm. I think I'm going to pass. Well, I need to go anyway, I still have to talk to the coach for some additional info for my article."

"Oh. Piper?" Seth offered.

"No." Piper's answer was direct and solid, also a little bit rude. Paige and Leo looked at her with confusion. Piper had never been rude to anybody until that time, even to Missy. 'I wonder what's wrong?' Leo and Paige both thought.

'She seems like she wanted to get rid of Seth as much as possible.' Leo thought.

'What's up with her? She was okay before Seth came. I need to know this. Piper, you are going to tell me everything whether you like it or not.' Paige thought, determined to know what's troubling her best friend.

But that afternoon, Piper was so insistent on going home early, saying she had to do a lot of homework and help Grams cook dinner and all. Truth was, she was just avoiding Paige and Leo, she knew they knew something's up with her and she's not going to let them find it out. At least not anytime soon, if she can help it. She didn't want to ruin Seth and Leo's friendship.

The next day, Piper and Leo were walking to the Audio/Visual Room (AVR), the Glee Club was about to present a series of short movies. Paige was already there waiting for them.

Everyone was ready to watch the movie, what they didn't know was that Missy was in the back negotiating with the person-in-charge with the multimedia system.

"Come on, just pretend you put the wrong tape, that you don't know anything about it, and you don't know who smuggled it in. You should be able get away with that. And this money could go a long way." Missy was waving 200 bucks in front of the face of the operator.

The man smiled, accepted the money as Missy handed him a tape. Missy left to join her friends in the audience with an evil smirk on her face.

The AVR was full of students from different levels. Piper was seating between Leo and Paige, she was happy and excited to watch the movies prepared by the Glee Club, well, we all know how she loved acting.

The lights were turned off. Silence. The big screen lighted up, flashed a solid blue color. Then black again. Smile and excitement was all over Piper's face.

Then the movie began, suddenly everyone gasped. Paige's was probably the loudest. Piper's smile instantly faded. Her eyes started to water. She was breathing fast. Missy on the other hand, was smiling. 'Too bad, Phoebe couldn't see this.' Phoebe still had classes and a major exam at that time.

The movie was in slow motion, with no sounds.

_Piper was in the 'On the Edge' office. Seth was behind her walking slowly, an evil smile on his face. He looked at Piper up and down, an intense desire could be seen on his face._

_Then Piper turned around to face Seth._

What happened next made every single person in the AVR gasped louder than the first one. Shock and disgust on their faces.

The world seemed to stop in Piper's point of view. But the movie continued to play in front of her. She could hear the people's whispers around her. All their hurtful words and judgements. But Piper couldn't do anything, they were just reacting to what they're seeing. Even though, what they're seeing was fake. Piper couldn't blame them.

All the while, Piper was staring at the screen, not blinking, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Heart beating faster and faster. She was starting to feel pity. Pity towards her self. 'Why does everyone loves hurting me?'

Then she suddenly remembered Leo beside her. She looked down at his clenched fist upon the armrest of his chair. Then looked up to see his usually angelic face, now full of anger and rage, she had never seen him like that. Piper was looking back and forth at Leo and the screen with tears in her eyes. Every time she looked at Leo, the obvious hurt and disappointment on his face crushed her. "Leo?" she whispered, a cry of distress can be heard from her voice. But Leo was too attached with what he was seeing, he didn't even bother to respond to girlfriend's call.

_Piper and Seth kissed each other hungrily as Piper laid on her back at the top of the table. Seth kissing her all over, his hands travelling her body. _

Piper looked down again at his tightly clenched fist, and tried to touch it but the moment her hand made contact with his fist, Leo violently pulled his hand away, as if Piper's hand was mud, a disgusting dirt.

Leo's withdrawal made Piper cry bitterly, her hands covered her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes tightly, more tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, convincing herself that what was happening was just a bad dream, a very, very bad dream. That Leo did not do what he just did.

The movie lasted for another minute, yet, Piper felt as if she was watching it forever, over and over again. Then something pulled her out of her thought. Leo got up from his seat and left the room as fast as he could.

"Leo, wait!" Piper called, she ran after him. She had to explain and clear herself up. If Leo wanted to break up with her because of that video, that's Leo's decision, but she wanted to at least tell him the truth. 'He must know the truth. He deserves it. I owe him that.' Piper thought.

Leo ran, he could hear Piper calling for him, and her footsteps behind him. He was furious, 'No one has ever hurt me this way. Well… this is more painful.' The memories of his mother came rushing back to him. Apparently, his mother cheated on his father and chose her newfound guy over them, her family. That part of Leo's life was agonizing for him and swore to himself that it won't happen again. He will never allow anyone to hurt him like what his mother did to his father. But this one, this is beyond everything.

Still, he wanted to be fair and at least give Piper a chance to talk, just talk. So he stopped and without turning around, waited for Piper, as he felt her right behind him, he grabbed her by the arm, pushed her inside an empty room and closed the door.

Piper faced Leo with a tear-streaked face, still sobbing. "Leo. Let me explain, please." Piper pleaded as she tried to touch him but Leo pulled away vigorously, which made Piper cry more.

Students were outside the room, where Piper and Leo were. They didn't want to miss a dramatic break-up, especially Piper and Leo's. They were eavesdropping, actually they didn't need to because Piper and Leo's voices could be heard 6 feet away from the outside of the room.

"Ok! Explain. Explain to me. Why did you have sex with Seth! It was bad enough that you cheated on me, but to do it with my friend! Take note, MY FRIEND!" Leo was furious, tears already starting to form in his eyes, tears caused by the fact that the love of his life cheated on him with his bestfriend and by the hurt that he was feeling. To see the love of his life, crying her heart out. 'I hate to see her this way. But she hurt me so bad. I'm the victim here. I have the right to express what I'm feeling, right?'

"Leo, I didn't!" Piper insisted. "What you saw, that's not true. I will never do that! Please believe me, Leo. Please… believe me!" Piper pleaded with all her heart. "I love you, Leo." she whispered desperately.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Leo whispered. Even he was surprised by his own response. 'Is that really how I feel?'

Piper was surprised by Leo's answer, 'How could he even question my love for him?' Piper, was getting angry, angry at the person or persons who did this to her and to Leo for being so damn hard-headed, and blind. "Leo, they framed me up! That video was edited! That's not what happened! It's not what you think it is! Please…" she trailed off, getting tired of explaining herself.

"I saw what I saw. And that's all I need to know." Leo cut her off. Then he remembered the day before, "Is that why you started acting different around Seth? Because something happened between the two of you that you don't want me to know! " Leo accused her.

"I told you! NOTHING happened! When will you get that with that thick head of yours! Nothing happened between us!" Piper was getting irritated.

"Thick head, huh?" Leo said in a much lower voice. "You mess around with somebody and now I'M the thick-headed one!" he said while pointing to himself. "What about you, you, you… you slut!" The word just came out of Leo's mouth, he didn't even notice it and just continued, "I bet you were just waiting for the right time to dump me so you could sleep with every other guy in campus, right?" Leo said sinisterly.

Piper's heart shattered by that statement. The guy she loved, loves… the guy she has ever cherished, the guy she has risked falling for, had made the worst judgement of a lifetime. Much worse than other people's charges against her combined. All the agony, pain and anger she was feeling right then mounted up. It gave her the energy to slap Leo in the face really hard, it made his face so red. "How-dare-you call me that!" she said with so much venom. "Of all people I expect to be there for me at times like this, you- you're-" Piper couldn't even continue her statement and just said in a much lower and with much ache voice, "How could you hurt me this way?" she said in between sobs. She was crying openly. Then she sat on a chair, and just sobbed harder. Her hands hiding her face.

"How could YOU hurt ME this way?" Leo was also crying. He leaned back on the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

They were both crying, both hurt, but this time, not in the arms of each other. One, not comforting the other. Together, but far apart. No one said a word, for minutes, no one uttered a word. Just sobbing sounds from her, disappointed cry from him.

Then suddenly, Leo wiped away the tears on his face, stood up and breathed deeply. He ran his hands from his forehead all the way to the back of his head, then breathed again. Without a word, he opened the door and left.

Piper sobbed harder, as she heard the door closed.

Leo found lots of people outside the door. "Shows over. Are you all happy now!" Leo knew that many people in school wanted to break them up and they succeeded. Leo walked his way out of the building. Then he heard someone's voice, the voice of someone he loathed and despised ever since he walked out of the AVR. Seth's.

"Leo, wait! Buddy!"

Leo stopped to a halt, his face looking down, hands on his sides, and the right one clenching hardly into a fist.

"Leo. I'm sorry, man." Seth apologized. "But Piper… she came to me, looking... hot. She enticed me and… I'm just a guy and she was there inviting me. I'm sorry, my friend." Seth was rambling his way to clear himself up to Leo.

Leo was full of it, he could not just stand there and listen to some guy talk about his girlfriend like that. Yes, even he thinks of her that way, but hearing it from somebody else made Leo's blood boil. So, he did the best way he knew to shut Seth up. He turned around and punched him in the face, so hard that Seth ended up with a bleeding nose. Then he continued his walk home, far from everyone, far from the love of his life. Far from his life… her.

Piper was crying hysterically for she didn't know how long, it seemed long. Then she felt Paige's arms pulled her closer and hugged her. She just cried herself out, held onto her friend tightly like a scared little girl and broke down as Paige whispered soothing words to calm her.

Everyone was staring at them, not even bothering to comfort Piper, they just stood by the open door and watched.

Suddenly Paige heard the sound of cry turned into a series of heavy breaths and coughs combined with sobs. Piper tightened her hold of Paige as a sharp chest pain surged through. "Oh shit!" she whispered as she rubbed Piper's back to help her. "Oh my God. What do I do?" Paige started to panic as she heard a painful moan from the girl in her arms.

Outside, Phoebe just finished her exam and headed to the AVR, hoping to catch at least some part of the presentation but on her way there, she saw a bunch of people outside a room. Curious, she went there and squeezed herself in to see Paige and Piper inside the room.

"Piper? Piper, where's your medicine? Piper, come on!" Paige brushed away Piper's hair off her face, she felt cold sweat on her best friend's forehead. "Piper where is it! Where's your bag!" Paige was hysterical, Piper's eyes were close and she was not answering Paige's questions, all Paige got from her was a series of whimpers and moans.

Piper's eyes are getting heavy, it felt like she was going to fall. Her senses unclear, voices seemed so far away.

Paige scanned the room for Piper's bag. Then she was surprised to find Phoebe crouching down for something behind the teacher's table, Piper's bag. Phoebe opened the bag, took out the bottle of pills and handed it to Paige.

"Thank you." Paige said gratefully. "Piper? Piper, open your mouth. Come on, take this." Paige urged Piper. Then she saw Phoebe's extended arm handing her a bottle of water. Paige smiled thankfully and said, "Thanks." Paige offered Piper the pill and the water.

The pain started to subside, but the heaves continued, for a while longer. Piper's eyes were close the whole time of the ordeal. Paige helped Piper breathe, as she put pressure over Piper's heart and let Piper lean on her. "That's it. Just slow breaths. You're okay." Paige whispered. Paige looked up to thank Phoebe once more, but the girl was nowhere in sight. So Paige just focused her attention again to Piper in her arms.

Everyone was dumbstruck by Phoebe's action. They knew how she hated her older sister. What they saw, shocked them, Phoebe helped her sister. Well, they wondered if it was for good or Phoebe just hit her head hard that morning.

What they didn't know… It didn't change anything. Never did.

Phoebe hurriedly went to the comfort room, good thing, no one was in there.

"Why did I do that? Why did I help her?" she asked herself loudly. "It won't happen again. I won't let that happen again." she shook her head.

Then she looked at the mirror. "You're supposed to make her realize her mistakes. Let her know how you hate her. Not show her an act of kindness!" she then sighed deeply. "Now, concentrate. Don't ruin your own plans." Then she took out her make-up to retouch her self. But she couldn't seem to forget the peacefulness she felt when she helped Piper, when Paige thanked her, it felt good.

**Submit Review, GO!**


	16. Revelations

Please Be Careful With My Heart

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Thanks for the comments and suggestions everyone! I really appreciate every word you say. I'm really grateful!**

**anonymous (first one) - **thank u sooo much for telling me. I already changed the content of the last chapter so there. thanks for telling me what bothers you. that was a big help, really. I'll keep that in mind. I appreciate it. ('',) well, enjoy this one!

**hollylover - **a million thanks for reviewing every single chapter. that was really great! thank u so much!

**Charmed-100 - **that would've been a great but i already uploaded the chapter. too bad. i hope i didn't disappoint you with my scene. Well, hope you like this one.

**Note: The 'He', 'Him' or 'His' in the middle of the sentences refers to God. This chapter focuses more on Prue and Piper.**

**Chapter 16**

That afternoon, Phoebe was by her locker arranging her stuffs when Missy and Ashley arrived.

"Hey, girl!" Missy greeted with a smile. Then in an instant, her face became serious. "I heard about what you did this morning. Are you nuts?" Missy exclaimed. "You're the last person I expect to do that."

"Missy, it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change anything. Alright! I just handed Paige her pills, what's the big deal?" Phoebe argued.

"The 'big deal' is that you actually 'help' her." Ashley replied. "And everyone saw you."

"So what?" Phoebe was getting irritated with her friend. Even she was confused why she did that, she didn't need another two ganging up on her about it. "Look. I still hate her. Nothing has changed. Satisfied?"

"Hmm." Missy said. "Well, since you missed out on all the fun this morning. I want to give you this." Missy handed Phoebe the tape. "You are going to be thrilled! And honey, I'm giving you a bonus. Added in that tape was the reaction of Piper and Leo. My boyfriend got all of it on tape, too. Just watch." Missy was keeping herself from laughing, she still remembered how Piper's smile turned into shock.

"What's in this?" Phoebe was confused. She didn't know about Missy's plan. "Just watch it, ok? Oh wait! How about we watch it together? In our house. That would be great!" Missy offered, and Ashley was smiling.

"Ok, good." Phoebe answered. Phoebe was getting curious as to what the tape was.

"Tonight is good!" Missy beamed. "But too bad, you didn't actually see everything live. Everyone's face was funny. I wish you were there."

"Mm-hmm. Their reactions were amusing, especially Piper's. Oh and Leo's. The best! And you've got to thank Missy here for pulling that off." Ashley remarked. They started walking together as Phoebe listened to her friends' report. Suddenly she couldn't wait to watch that video. Then maybe she could get her friends to help her with her plans.

**-0-**

That night a car stopped in front of the manor. Prue was curious as to who could it be and was surprised to see Paige and Piper got out of the car.

"Thanks, TJ. I got her." Paige thanked the guy in the driver's seat. Apparently, he was a classmate, she asked him if he could help her bring Piper home and he was quick to assist.

Basically, all Paige did was comfort Piper the whole afternoon. Piper explained to her what really happened, what was the story behind that intriguing video. Paige concluded that Leo was an official jerk for doubting Piper and believing in that video. 'How could he be so narrow-minded? I cannot believe he actually trust other people's scheme instead of trusting his own girlfriend.' Paige thought.

**-0-**

Prue saw Paige accompanying Piper out of the car and up to the front porch. She could see through the window that Piper was not in good condition so she immediately opened the door and help Paige in escorting Piper to the house.

As they entered the manor, Prue got a good look at Piper and saw her puffy eyes, she instantly knew she had been crying. Also, Piper couldn't seem to look at her straight.

"What happened, honey?" Prue asked softly. But Paige quickly gave her a 'Not now.' look. So Prue let go of it, for the mean time. And they both guided Piper to her bedroom. On the way there, they saw Grams. In her face, worry could be seen, obviously caused by Piper's state. But before she could even interrogate her granddaughter. Both Prue and Paige gave her the 'This is not the time.' look. So Grams just let them be and just waited outside Piper's room.

Paige and Prue helped Piper change and freshen up to rest. She was still exhausted from the attack earlier.

When Paige and Prue came out of Piper's room and were out of Piper's earshot, Grams bombarded them with questions. "What happened? Why was she like that? How is she?"

"Grams, hold it. About your third question, she's resting. Maybe Paige here can fill us in about the other two. Downstairs?" Prue looked at Paige expectantly.

They all went downstairs and Paige told them what Piper told her.

"I'm guessing Missy and her friends pulled some strings to frame Piper up. I don't know. The worst part was Leo broke up with her because of that video." Paige said. "Also, I swear the moment I see Seth? I'm gonna kick his balls to oblivion!" Then she suddenly remembered that Grams was in the room. "Oops. Sorry." she apologised.

"No, dear. I understand." Grams said. "You just want to defend my granddaughter, and I thank you for that." Grams smiled as she reached for Paige's hand.

'Missy and her friends? That means Phoebe's involve. I should have known.' Prue thought with anger towards her youngest sister. "Uhm… I better go upstairs and check on Piper." Prue excused.

"Oh and tell her I'm always here for her. If ever she wants to talk…" Paige offered.

"Yeah. Thank you. Piper is so blessed to have a friend like you." Prue waved to Paige and then went upstairs.

"Well, I better go, it's getting late." Paige said with a sigh. "Mrs. Halliwell."

"Thank you dear. Let me walk you to the door." Grams offered and they talked more.

**-0-**

Upstairs, "Piper?" Prue quietly opened Piper's door, thinking her sister might be sleeping. But the moment she opened just an inch of the door, she heard the quiet soft sobs coming from the form on the bed. Piper was on her side facing the window, her pillow getting wet because of the tears she had shed ever since she got home.

Prue walked to the bed and sat behind Piper. She stroked Piper's hair, and rubbed her arms in a soothing way. The moment Piper noticed her sister behind her, she cried harder. It's as if Prue pushed the button to her tears. She could cry without anyone judging her, it's like Prue was the only one who could open her up without her feeling ashamed of herself.

"Piper, sweetie." Prue called again softly. Piper turned around to face Prue with so much sorrow in her face than ever. Prue tried to keep herself from crying. 'I thought the last one was the worst state I saw her in, but I was wrong. This is more stinging than the fear I felt from her the last time. Now the fear has come true to haunt her. Losing Leo. God, how am I suppose to help her?' Prue hated to see her sister that way.

Piper leaned forward to be enveloped in Prue's caring arms, the arms that seems to give her strength every time she needed it. But that night, it seemed incomplete, she still felt weakness, as if her life has been ripped out of her. Actually, it has, Leo was her life, but now he's gone. And not because of her sickness. It was because of something she could have controlled. It was because Leo walked out on her. Leo made the decision, not someone else. And it was more painful.

"Prue he believed them." Piper whispered.

"Shh…" Prue soothed as she ran her hands through Piper's long hair.

"I tried to explain but he didn't listen. I - he-" Piper couldn't continue so she just cried again. Prue pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"Prue, am I a bad person?" Piper asked in a small voice. "What did I ever do to them?"

Prue shook her head. "You are the most amazing person ever. And you didn't do anything wrong. Ok? You are good. You have the biggest heart." Prue lifted Piper's face to look at her in the eyes.

"Why do they always want to hurt me? To destroy me? There must be a reason, right?" Piper let go of Prue and sat on her bed in an indian style facing Prue, but her eyes fixated on the pattern of her bed sheet.

Prue didn't know what to reply to that question, 'Reason? Even I have been asking for one and hadn't got any. I don't know the reason.' Prue was lost for words with Piper's question.

"There must be… because even God seems to be having fun seeing me suffer." Piper's voice was filled with sarcasm but her features showed misery, while she tried to busy herself tracing the patterns on the bed with her fingers.

All Prue could do was shake her head and say "That's not true. You don't believe that."

"Don't I?" Piper cut Prue off as she finally faced her older sister with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "He gave me this damn SICKNESS!" Prue gasped loudly when Piper pounded her chest, just above her heart, the same time she said the word 'sickness'. "Then He let everyone pick on me, EVERYONE including my younger sister. Now tell me again that it's not true!" That was it, Piper broke down in front of Prue. Prue was still surprise by Piper's action but when she saw her little sister broke down in front of her. Immediately, she pulled her sister close, held on to her, rubbed Piper's back. "He gave me Leo. But then He snatched him away from me right away." Piper whispered from Prue's embrace. The moment Prue closed her eyes, tears started streaming down her face. They were crying together… again. Prue was wondering if there would come a time where she and her sister will laugh for one whole day together.

Then Prue suddenly remembered the doctor's reminder, too much depression and stress were bad for Piper. So, as much as she wanted to let her sister cry and just get it all out, she couldn't. "Piper? Sweetie, you need to rest. Come on." Prue guided Piper to lay down on her back. Piper didn't have the strength to argue, she's had enough of that for the day. So while still trying to stop herself from crying, she laid down as Prue advised. Prue lay down beside Piper and hugged her. She soothingly stroke Piper's hair until the younger fell asleep. Prue watched as her sister's chest rise and fall normally as she breathes. She couldn't imagine the time when it wouldn't be that way anymore. Prue contemplated more until after several minutes, fell asleep herself.

In the middle of the night, Grams peaked in to check on her granddaughters, just Prue and Piper, Phoebe asked her for permission to sleep over in her friend's house for a group study.

Grams walked quietly towards the bed and kissed Prue in the forehead. Then she went to the other side and lovingly stroke Piper's cheek and whispered "You're too young to face this heartache. Be strong, sweetie. Be strong." Then she kissed Piper's forehead, too. Then left the room quietly.

**-0-**

In the morning, both were already awake but no one dared to get up. Piper was eerily quiet, she was staring at the window. Prue didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Piper?" Prue called softly.

Piper didn't answer for a few minutes, but when she finally did, Prue was surprised by her revelation, she was not even sure if she heard it right. "I will let them do the surgery." Piper whispered with a voice devoid of emotion.

Prue lifted herself up to looked at Piper's face to see if she heard her right. "What did you say?"

"I'm ready for the surgery." Piper said more clearly.

Prue sat up on the bed. "Piper, you're not." she declared.

Piper sat up too to face Prue and dared her "How would you know whether or not I am ready?"

"Because I can see it. I know you." Prue answered as she stood up beside the bed.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to undergo the surgery and there's nothing you can do about it." Piper was getting irritated by Prue's hard-headedness.

"Yes, there is. I will convince you not to do it. Not now." Prue was puzzled why Piper suddenly came up with that idea. "You're not ready. You cannot put your life on balance just like that. I won't let you."

"My life is already on balance ever since I was born." Piper counterattacked.

"Yeah, whatever. You are not going to do it just because Leo broke up with you and it seems like you don't have any reason to live." Prue said sternly. Her patience is coming to an end with Piper's stubbornness.

Piper was surprised that Prue knew what was exactly on her mind. 'Prue was right. I made this decision because Leo and I are through. So what, if I don't make it? Maybe brain damage is a lot better than this hell I so called life.' Piper thought, but she won't let Prue win. "This has nothing to do Leo. This is my body. My life!"

"And you're my sister! I love you but I'm starting to realize how selfish you are." Prue burst out shaking her head.

Piper's face turned into confusion. 'What was she talking about?'

"Did it ever occur to you what I would feel if I ever lost you?" Tears started to form in Prue's eyes. "You're so… selfish. When you told me that Leo made you want to live and hold on…" Prue tried to smile to make fun of the situation but failed miserably. "I thought of how it would feel if you talk about ME that way. To hear from your own words that you actually consider me as a reason for you to live." Now the table has turned, Prue was the one opening up to Piper. Prue's voice was shaking with emotion. Piper on the other hand, started crying too. 'I've been so busy with my own life. That I never even noticed that I'm taking my big sister for granted. She was always there for me, but I've never been there for her. I am a horrible person. Now I know why God is punishing me.' Piper looked at the distressed Prue in front of her. 'I can't believe I did this to her.'

Prue was crying in front of Piper, but she was hiding her face with her hands. Piper stood up from the bed and gently pulled Prue's hands away from her face, she gently wiped off the tears from her big sister's cheeks. Then she hugged her, tightly, silently wishing that that hug could make up for every mistake she did to her sister. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Prue. I love you so much." Piper was sobbing now.

In response, Prue pulled her sister tighter, "I love you, too." Now she's relieved to let that one thing that's bothering her go away. 'I have to take care of you. I will never accept the fact that I might lose you sooner or later.' Prue thought with determination as she hugged her sister tighter.

**-0-**

At the school, Piper walked as if nothing happened the day before, as if it didn't faze her. She felt people's cold stares, she could hear all their conversations about her, all she wanted to do was to cry right there in the middle of the school grounds but no! She would not let them win, 'I didn't do it! I am not gonna feel guilty about something I didn't do.' she told herself sternly over and over again. But she still couldn't get the idea out of her head, 'Maybe if I should have fought harder. If I just got out of there the moment I sensed something wrong from him, it wouldn't have come to this.' These thoughts ran through Piper's mind as she walked to the school building with confidence. As much as she wanted to keep her composure, her eyes were not working with her, with her head up high, her eyes started to water. Right then, she knew she would crumble. Suddenly, the confident walk turned into a run of shame, with her head down, she ran as fast as she could to the girl's room, tears running down her face uncontrollably.

In the bathroom, she occupied a cubicle, inside she just cried her heart out, cried bitterly. After a few minutes, she stopped. 'I have to go on. I was ok then, back when I haven't met him yet. I am gonna be ok now. I have to be.' She told herself. She was about to open the door of the cubicle when she heard voices.

Missy and Ashley entered the girl's room chatting.

"I wonder where the freak is, right about now." Missy said while re-applying her lipstick.

"Crying, for sure." Ashley said with a smile. "Or better, committing suicide."

"Ash, that's morbid! You're so mean!" Missy said, but in her face, she's obviously with Ashley.

"By the way, I never knew Seth has a hidden talent when it comes to acting. That was superb!" Ashley beamed while brushing her hair.

"Well, that's my boyfriend." Missy said proudly. "You should have seen him when he tried to make up story about how his girlfriend -" Missy pointed to herself. "- broke up with him and went away with another guy."

Inside the cubicle, Piper was shocked by what she was hearing, 'Seth and Missy? What the hell?'

"At least, my modus operandi worked, and now Phoebe can get her way with Leo." Missy continued.

"So you did this for her?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. And of course to provide happiness to mankind and by 'mankind', I mean ME." Missy babbled.

"You're funny!" Ashley laughed. "But yeah, I agree with you, I mean did you see Phoebe's face when she first saw Leo? She was glowing! Literally."

"Mm-hmm. I think she really likes Leo. It's just her crazy sister beat her to the punch. Now, I'm giving her a chance to snatch Leo. Wait, not 'snatch', since he's available again. Her 'turn'." Missy corrected herself.

"Yeah, she's head over heels when it comes to Leo. Correct me if I'm wrong. I think she's fallen in love with him. Or should I say fallen in lust?" Ashley joked. And they laughed together.

After more retouches, the two bitches left the room. Piper was alone again, she got out of the cubicle and looked at the mirror.

'Phoebe loves Leo.' This statement was repeating like a broken record across Piper's mind.

**-0-**

At Leo's house, he was cleaning her Dad's car outside. He never went to school that day, the people in school annoys him. 'I just need time.'

Then someone's voice startled him.

"Can we talk?" The voice said.

Leo turned around to see Prue standing a few feet from him.

Leo stood up to acknowledge her. "How did you know my house?" he asked.

"I do have ways." Prue said.

"If you want to talk about your sister, forget it. It's between me and her. It's none of your business." Leo turned around to continue cleaning the car.

"The fact that you hurt my sister makes it my business." Prue said with anger.

Leo did not reply for a moment, then he dried his hands with a towel, then sat on a side of the road, and he looked up at Prue. "I'm listening."

Prue followed and sat down beside him.

"I know you're hurting. You both are." Prue said, now softening. "But what you did was not fair."

Leo looked away. "What do you expect me to do? Laugh out loud? Congratulate Seth for making it to a homerun with my girlfriend?" he said bitterly.

Prue wanted to slap Leo for that remark but she stopped herself, she understood that the wound was still fresh. "I expect you to listen, to understand." Prue stopped to see if Leo's paying attention. She continued"I heard what you said on the radio… and it really touched me."

Leo looked at Prue.

"I know how much you love her. I know more about how much she loves you." Prue said looking afar. Then she looked at Leo straight in the eyes. "But love works wonders when it is united with trust, with belief."

"If you trust someone, you don't need justification. You just know." Prue continued.

Prue sighed deeply then smiled"Piper will kill me if she found out about this." She could see that Leo's ready to listen with his ears and his heart.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about that video. It's up to you if you want my sister back or not." She explained. "If you ask me, I'd rather you not come back together again. That's better than seeing her cry all night. But watching how you make her happy… I could consider it."

Then Prue told Leo the whole story, to her, it seemed that Leo was starting to realize how stupid he was for letting go of Piper that easily. She just hoped that what she did could help mend the couple's broken hearts.

**-0-**

**In the next chapter, you will be shocked by Piper's action. **

**But for now, leave a review. Thanks!**


	17. Transformation

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Chapter 17**

Paige had been waiting for Piper, she hadn't seen her since she brought her home the night of the set-up. 'I can't blame her if she never wants to come here and face all these horrible people again.' she thought, but that thought went through the window when she heard some guys whistling.

She turned around to see her simple, reserved best friend in a very chic cream-coloured off-shoulder blouse, a brown leather miniskirt, and a 'Greek goddess'- inspired heeled sandals with straps wrapped around her calves. 'Am I in the right school?' Paige asked herself.

Piper's face was masked with make-up, her hair full of waves down to her back. She was smiling and winking to her admirers, making the guys melt. She looked made up but if one look closer and just observe, sadness and numbness can be seen in the girl's face.

"Oh Piper! You're hot!" One of the guy spectators screamed. "Sleep with me!"

Missy and Ashley heard the commotion and both gasped when they saw who was in the centre of attention of the guys, obviously not them.

"I gotta say, she's got good fashion sense." Ashley whispered eyeing Piper from head to toe.

Missy immediately nudged her friend. "Whose side are you on?" and Ashley gave her a 'do you even have to ask that?' look. "The slut has come out of the closet." Missy whispered.

"Oh my!" Phoebe gasped. Apparently, she just arrived.

"Phoebe!" Missy was surprised to see her friend behind her and happy at the same time. At least now, Phoebe can finally see the slut that was her sister. "See? I told you so." She pointed to the girl the guys now have been trying to capture.

'That was what she shopped for yesterday? And here I thought she shopped for books.' Phoebe thought looking at Piper's outfit.

"What is she up to now?" Phoebe asked no one in particular.

"You tell me, she's your sister." Ashley retorted but received a stone glare from Phoebe. So she instantly thought of a justification. "Which you hate, loathe and despise." Ashley looked anywhere but Phoebe.

"The only motive I can think of is that she will use that to get Leo back." Missy said proudly. 'I am brilliant!'

Phoebe looked at Missy. 'That could be right.' Then she looked at Piper with suspicion.

"I mean what better way to get your guy back than present yourself to him, wholly, like some delicious meal." Missy explained then she thought about what she just said. "I-I don't mean she's delicious. I mean… you know what I mean."

The three stared at Piper as if she was some kind of a disease.

UUUUU

Paige stayed stunned for another minute but pulled out of it and ran to her best friend. Piper was flirting with a guy who Paige recognised as one of the bullies at school. From a stranger's point of view, Piper seemed to be enjoying the attention and the move of the guy. But Paige knew better, she knew Piper.

"Excuse me?" Paige interrupted with a fake smile but never waited for an answer and just pulled Piper and dragged her into the girl's room.

"Paige, let go of me!" Piper tried to pull herself out of Paige's grasp to no avail.

They entered the girl's room, Paige shut the door and finally let go of Piper. "What's the matter with you?" Paige demanded for Piper's explanation. Piper glared at her for a moment.

"This is what they think of me, so be it." Piper muttered coldly then walked to leave the room and to escape from Paige's interrogation.

"That is the lamest explanation I've ever heard!" Paige exclaimed. Then she pulled Piper violently and pushed her to face the mirror. Paige trapped Piper between herself and the sink.

"Shit! Paige, let me go!" Piper cried, she was close to tears and Paige could sense that but she had to rescue her best friend from this insanity.

Paige hugged Piper from behind trapping her hands across her chest and they were both facing the mirror. Piper was still trying to escape but Paige wouldn't let her. Yes, Paige is younger but definitely taller and stronger than she is.

"Look at yourself, Piper." Paige said sternly. But she could see from the mirror that Piper was looking down, not wanting to look at her reflection. 'You're really testing my patience.' Paige thought. So she held Piper's face and forced her to look up and see herself in the mirror. "I said look!"

They were both staring at the mirror for a moment.

"Piper, this isn't you." Paige whispered sympathetically but with distress.

Piper's eyes were glassy with tears starting to form, but no! She wouldn't let them fall, not again. She would never break down again. She's changed. Piper could feel Paige's hold on her loosen as they both stared back at their reflections. So, violently she managed to pry herself away from Paige.

"People change." Piper shrugged her shoulders then smiled slyly.

'Damn, she's good.' Paige thought. 'If I don't know her, she could clearly pass for a downright hussy. Thankfully I do know her, and this has to stop.'

"Not like this, we don't! Not from a tender-hearted teenager to a cold-hearted bitch in a blink of an eye!" Paige shouted. "If you think transforming yourself into someone else will help you forget the pain, then you are absolutely wrong." Paige said narrowing her eyes. Anger was starting to well up in her, not to Piper, but to her means of healing, if that can actually be considered 'healing'.

"This is the new me, and if you can't stand it? Then I guess I have to look for a new friend. What do you think?" Piper reasoned coolly, she raised her eyebrows. That statement made Paige gasp. Then Piper checked and fixed her self in front of the mirror, she could see Paige behind her staring at her in disgust and it hurts her. But she had to do it. With a straight face, she turned around to face Paige. "One who can accept me for who I am." Then without looking back she walked away and went out of the room. But she heard Paige's voice clearly. "But that is not who you are!"

UUUUU

**I'm sorry for the very short chapter. I really want to give you a longer one but I'm really busy right now. It's our finals and it's been really hectic. So I might at least give you what I came up with than make you wait for so long, right? I'll make up next time, promise.**

**oh and I recommend the fanfic - "CLOSE TO HOME by johannah". It's so good! let me tell yah!**

**to syad yniar: I think we have the same wavelength. **

**to everyone: forgive me?**


	18. Abusive Performance

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love you, people.**

**syad yniar** - what an imagination! let's see if you're right! just scroll down slowly…

**Charmed-100 - **you're so understanding! thank you so much! that's really sweet!

**anonymous!** - thanks for the support! now here's the update! yey!

**Charmed4life**- here it is, enjoy! (",)

**Alyssa Halliwell** - are you scared? you should be! (joke) enjoy this one! 

**kk241289** - yeah, but she has her reasons. well, thank you! it's an honor!

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo**** - **here it is! a chapter full of leo! read on.

**Chapter 18**

**Abusive Performance**

Leo arrived the cafeteria, his eyes scanned the room for Piper. At one table, he saw a bunch of guys trying to impress some girl he didn't know. He averted his gaze to the rest of the room, and saw Paige by herself.

"Hey, Paige!" Leo greeted with a smile. He's happy and excited to talk to Piper, to get her back. "Have you seen Piper?"

Paige looked up, annoyance on her face. "I'm not sure." She received a confused face from Leo. "I mean I'm not sure if I have seen the real one."

Still Leo was confused. "What?"

"Why don't you check it out for yourself?" Paige tilted her head to the direction where the bunch of guys is.

Leo looked up, to his surprise, Piper emerged from the circle of those guys he just saw, she was wearing something Missy would usually wear. 'Oh god! She's divine, to die for. Beautiful.' Leo was in a daze staring at his love. Her lips shining with gloss. The memory of their first kiss came rushing to Leo's head. But his daydream was cut short when he saw a guy's arm around Piper. Arm not his! "WHAT THE HECK!" Leo was wide-eyed. "She's the girl they're all trying to impress? MY GIRL?" Leo asked Paige frantically.

Paige was shocked by Leo's reaction and looked at him in a funny way.

Piper looked up to where she heard his voice, the voice she will never forget. The moment she saw him, longing and hope surged through her, the exact feelings she saw in his face. 'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.' Her face was instantly filled with sadness and Leo saw it.

Leo stood up and walked closer. Everyone was staring at them. This was their first encounter ever since that infamous fight. "Piper." He whispered looking into her eyes, absorbing her. It's astounding how he could put so much emotions in there, by just calling her name. That one call could be translated into so many proclamations. 'I miss you.' 'I'm so sorry.' 'You're so beautiful.' 'I love you.' These statements came through from Leo to Piper with just that one call and that one look. Piper could melt right there, that exact moment. But then, she reminded herself of the task at hand. Suddenly, the yearning and desire to fall into his arms was replaced by a cold stare. "Hey." She called. She didn't even say his name. 'I don't want to risk it. If I say his name again, right when he's here in front of me, I will never be able to pull myself together.'

'That's it? 'Hey?' Leo thought with hurt. "I think I deserve more than that." Leo replied, he was looking at her. 'Is this the girl I fell in love with? Not fell, because I am still falling.' He corrected himself.

Then she turned to the guy whose arm was still around her, she laid her hands on his chest lovingly and smiled to him. "Can you give us a moment, please?" The guy nodded and walked away smiling like a puppy dog.

"Follow me." She commanded Leo and walked away. Leo did, all he wanted to do was get her back. Maybe she's not herself at the moment, but it won't change his plan, and that is to get her back.

Paige followed Piper and Leo with her gaze. 'I hope Leo could finally get her to snap out of it.' She thought.

On the way, Piper was giving herself a pep talk. 'You can do this. You have to. It's for his own good. If I get him back, sooner or later, I'm just gonna be putting him in a very painful situation, the possibility of losing me. No, I'm not gonna let that happen. At least this way, I could hit two birds in one stone. Making Phoebe happy, and keeping Leo from hurting.' She sighed deeply. 'Now, focus!'

Outside the school building, Piper stopped by a big tree. She turned around. "Fire away." She gave Leo an awaiting look, crossed her arms in front of her and leaned on her back against the tree.

"First of all, what's all of these?" Leo was referring to Piper's not usual outfit and to her sudden change.

"Don't tell me you don't like it." She grins teasingly.

Leo stopped. 'She got me there.'

Piper decided to change topic. "What's the 'second of all'?" Piper asked, she seemed to be busy checking out her nails, boredom in her features.

"I'm sor-." Leo said softly but was cut off.

"Don't." Piper interjected. "I'm not." She shrugged. Leo scrunched his forehead in return. Last time, Piper was trying desperately to explain to him everything just to get him back but now, what happened?

"You see, what happened. They're all true. Yeah, I slept with Seth, yes, I cheated on you." Piper was saying it as if she was telling some old boring story. Leo was just staring at her, his face full of hurt and confusion. Piper stopped talking when she saw Leo's face, she was starting to falter from the act. She turned her back on him and closed her eyes. 'This is really hard.' She thought with strain. What Piper was doing required every skill in acting and every nerve not to stumble. She breathed deeply and faced the wounded Leo. "You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. Actually, I was planning on ending it with you for another week or so but then you figured it out ahead of time." She chuckled with a smile. "Well, you figured ME out. So, there. I played you. By the way, it was fun!" Piper talked with enthusiasm as if she was chatting with her girlfriend about something so funny.

Then she walked closer, caressed his cheek, looked into his eyes and smiled. For a moment, Leo thought he saw something true and real, the old Piper he was used to. But that moment passed like a lightning when she started talking again in an antagonistic manner. "You must be proud of yourself. For not falling into my trap… almost not." She tilted her head sideways. "See, I know guys like you, EASY guys like you. The puppy dog eyes, the wide grin cheeky smile. On both counts, you're a hit! But I must admit, you're worth keeping. I almost fell in love with you… _almost._" She raised her right eyebrow and smiled.

Leo was staring at the ground while shaking his head no. "No, this couldn't be." He mumbled then looked up at her. He grabbed her hand on his cheek. "Why are you doing this? WHY!" He burst out.

"I'm sorry… I guess." Piper apologised with obvious insincerity. "Oh, come on, chill out, pal! You see, we are part of this ecosystem. There are preys and there are predators. Between you and me, I guess I was the latter." She smiled.

"No! This - this is wrong! I love you! And I know WE both know that you felt the same way, too. You love me." Leo was trying desperately to bring Piper back, back to the warm, compassionate girl, but it was SO hard. She was so hard.

"Are you sure about that?" Piper dared him. "Players only love you when they're playing."

Leo backed away from her, staring at her, agony in his eyes. He looked at her as if he was seeing a monster. 'Did I make this? Did I do this to her? Is this my punishment for hurting her? For not believing in her? For doubting her love?' He asked himself.

"Who are you?" He whispered, weariness in his voice.

Piper stared at him. "This is the real me. Get used to it." She started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "By the way, I heard that uhmm… Phoebe got the hots for you." She talked about it like she really didn't care, when in fact, it's the other way around. "Maybe you should give it a shot." She suggested.

"Phoebe? You're sister?" Leo didn't know where this was going.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"The mere fact that you rejected me was enough damage. Too much damage, actually. And now you're giving me up to your sister?" Leo was hurt and confused, but Piper's not stopping, she kept pushing him down.

"Look at it this way, I'm giving you a _favor._ I don't want you to waste your 'alleged' love for me. Why don't you just focus it on Phoebe? Don't worry, it won't hurt. I promise." Piper said softly.

"You're crazy." Leo whispered looking at Piper.

Piper gave him a look that says, 'That's me.'

"Who are you to tell me who to love?" Leo asked.

"If you really love me, you will love her." Piper challenged.

"Are you saying, you want me to prove my love for you by hooking up with your sister?" Leo was suffering from Piper's crazy ideas.

"Maybe." Piper smiled slyly.

Leo was contemplating on what to do. 'I must change her back. Back to the sweet, innocent girl everyone admires. I will do everything. Even if it means not being with her.' Leo looked up to her. 'This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you.' He thought.

Then the hurt in his face moments ago was replaced by intense anger. "Ask and you shall receive. Want to play? Let's play your game." He challenged her. "Now, that's a good idea. Maybe your sister can return the love and attention I will try to give her. One thing you never did." Then he started to walk away.

Now the tables have turned, Piper was the one broken by Leo's words. The sly smile suddenly disappeared.

Then Leo stopped and looked back at her. "By the way, that act you just tried to pull off? It didn't work." He shook his head. "Because I still love you. More than you know. It didn't falter. _Not a chance._" Then he turned around again on his way to execute his plan. _To Phoebe._

Piper watched Leo walk away from her. "Me too. More than you know." She whispered softly. Her vision began to blur, now that she's alone, tears started to run down her cheek, it was unstoppable. All she wanted to do was run and follow Leo to stop him. But she reminded herself that it was for good. HIS. Her plan worked. Leo was furious at her and now he's pursuing Phoebe. Those were the purpose of her act.

'It hurts. It hurts so much. I'm sorry Leo. I'm SO sorry.' She thought as she stared at the exact spot where Leo was standing moments ago while crying bitterly.

This time, Leo's giving her a taste of her own medicine.

UUUUUU

**now, your reviews.**


	19. Dying Inside

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: Want an explanation? Read my profile.**

**Chapter 19**

**Dying Inside**

Piper entered the manor, looking haggard and exhausted. The tears she had shed earlier that day took so much energy out of her. She walked straight to the kitchen to get some milk, and biscuits, and was planning to lock herself in her room and just detach herself from the world.

Grams was on the phone when she saw someone passed by and went to the kitchen, all she saw was a glimpse of legs and high-heeled sandals.

"I gotta go. I think Phoebe's home." She hang up and went to check on her granddaughter.

Piper was bending over behind the door of the fridge, so Grams couldn't see her face.

"Hey! Phoebe, honey." Grams called. When Piper closed the fridge and looked up… "Piper?" Grams was out of words. "I didn't know it was… I mean, I thought you were Phoebe." She was eyeing Piper from head to toe.

The moment Piper saw Grams, she immediately acted happy and energetic, and hugged her grandmother. "Hey, Grams!"

Grams just gave her a look at her sceptically, "Who are you and what have you done to my Piper?" She was obviously referring to Piper's 'not-so-usual' outfit.

"Oh! This? I've decided to… you know… change, dress a little and… have a makeover. Do you like it?" Piper flashed a smile that says, 'I'm happy with this!'

"Oh, you're beautiful, sweetie. No matter what you wear." Grams kissed her cheek. "But don't you think it a little too…" Grams to find the right word without breaking Piper's demeanour. "Flashy?"

"No, Grams. Many girls at school wear much 'flashier' clothes than this. It's perfectly fine." Piper reasoned. Grams was still not so convinced. "Okay. From now on, I will pick clothes that are subtler. Is that ok with you?" She smiled. Grams nodded reluctantly. She could sense something grave and depressive emanating from her granddaughter. 'She just got from a terrible break-up and now she's… bolder, totally different. There's something wrong.'

Piper could see pity in Grams' face. She knew that that pity was meant for her. So she decided to change the subject. "Grams, I love you. You know that right?" Piper reached for Grams' hand.

Grams smiled. "Oh sweetie, I love you too. And I'm kind of liking this 'more confident' you." She stroked Piper's hair lovingly and cupped her cheek. "But Piper, if there's something, anything that's bothering you. You know you can always count on me. Any time. Your call." Piper's eyes started to sting. But she just smiled at Grams quietly and looked down on the floor.

"I mean, I may be old but I'm definitely young at heart! So age gap wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I was once a teenager too. Been there, done that!" Grams lightened up. Piper just chuckled and hugged her Grams tightly.

Grams knew that Piper's been going through a tough time with her relationships along with her health problem, and maybe other things in between. But she will not force her granddaughter to open up to her. She must do it in her own time and feelings. Grams just wanted to make sure that Piper knows that she was there, and always will be.

UUUUUU

Prue was on her way down to the kitchen. A she passed by the bathroom, she heard sniffs and quiet sobs. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and she quietly peeked in. She saw Piper in front of the mirror trying to free her face from the heavy makeup, all the while releasing quiet sobs, tears streaming down her face. Prue's heart was shattered from the sight at the same time confused when she saw her sister's outfit. She was about to open the door wider but stopped herself. She just went to Piper's room and just waited there.

Piper entered her room to find her big sister, sitting on her bed, looking at her expectantly.

"Hey!" Prue greeted with a smile.

"Not again." Piper muttered quietly. Thankfully, Prue didn't hear that, or she'll receive an earful. She's just tired of breaking down in front of her sister. She knew how much her emotional state affects Prue's and she's getting sick of it. She didn't want to burden Prue with her problems anymore. Opening up to Prue doesn't solve her problems but hurts her sister instead. 'Besides. I'm tired of always having to explain myself. Can't I just feel and not talk about? Is 'storytelling' a standard operating procedure right after feeling bad?'

Instead of running to her sister's open arms like she used to, she just asked coldly, "What are you doing here?" While removing her sandals.

Prue was not ready for that kind of coldness from Piper. She expected her to cry out all her worries to her. So she doesn't how to answer her sister's question. She just said, "Nice outfit! Hot sandals. Where did you get them? I've never seen them before."

"I bought them." Piper answered again coldly.

"Really, where? I SO wanted to get one of those." Prue gushed and smiled.

"The mall."

Piper's answers were short and straightforward. No more, no less. It was as if Prue was interviewing some bored celebrity who's dying to end the interview and just leave the room. 'That acting workshop really works. I can't see a hint of the vulnerable girl I just saw in the bathroom. She's now… _empty, hollow. _' Prue thought.

Prue was trying hard not be affected by Piper's iciness. "They look good on you. Absolutely. You look stunning, honey. I bet every guy in school were baffled and each and every one of them invited you on a date. Am I right? Especially Leo." Prue rambled. 'Oops. I'm so stupid! How could I mention him?' Prue thought with frustration. But she was ready to provide Piper a shoulder to cry on.

Piper's heart jumped at the mention of _his _name. But she had controlled the urge to breakdown just in time. She just stared at Prue for a minute or two, but it seemed like forever. Tension was starting to build up inside the room. Clearly, Prue was trying to start up a conversation that will eventually make Piper open herself to her. But Piper's just not up to it.

"I'm tired. I want to rest." Piper said out of the blue.

Prue didn't leave the bed, she just moved a little, enough for Piper to have a space on the bed beside her. So Piper added with emphasis, "Alone."

That single word hit Prue hard. But she respects her sister. "Oh… Okay." She whispered then got up and walked her way out of the room quietly.

For a moment, Prue just stood by Piper's door. She started to leave when she heard a door opening. She turned around to see Piper on her robe. She handed Prue her new blouse and skirt. "You want 'em. They're yours." Then went back to her room.

Prue just stared at the pieces of clothing in her hands then at Piper's closed door. "What happened to you?" She asked quietly.

UUUUUU

2 weeks later…

LEO

'For weeks, I've been trying to focus my attention and time on Phoebe, looking for reasons to love her. She's funny, pretty, outgoing, and a really sweet person. A true girlfriend material. But all of these could not just trigger _love, _right? No matter how I try to give some romance to the relationship, it just couldn't work out. There was no spark, no heartthrobs, each time I look at her. No uplifting feelings. No nothing.

I miss those familiar feelings, feelings I've first and only felt for one person. So, for weeks, I've been trying to do what a boyfriend should. There's only one thing I could never do, love her I have already given that away, only one girl owns my heart. Problem is she's not with me. Not anymore. I thought that seeing me in the company of another girl (not to mention her sister) might make her come back to me. I guess I was wrong. Maybe she just doesn't feel the same way I do. Also, she seems to be enjoying the company of those dumb guys around her, and their lame attempts to get her. Nothing hurts like unrequited love.

I know I should be hating her for hurting me, but I can't help it. I love her. I want her back! If only the heart can be commanded or be programmed who to love, then my problem would be solved. I'm with Phoebe now, I want to learn to love her. Oh please, God. Tell me I'm doing the right thing.'

PIPER

'I don't know how long this is going to last. How long am I going to last? I miss him. I miss being in his arms and being happy. I miss not worrying about the future and where my life might take me. I miss being caught in the moment. He's always been my pillar. And it's not easy to just let him go to be with someone else.

Leo looks happy every time I see them together. I just hope I'm seeing the truth. I hope his smiles were real. I don't even wanna go there, I don't want to think that he might be suffering from extreme misery, too. Just like me.

Phoebe. At least now, I can see the spark in her eyes every time she smiles when she looks at Leo. And I'm happy for that, even though she doesn't have the slightest idea of what I've gone through or who I've given up, just to provide her happiness.

I admit, every time I see them together, laughing and not caring about the world around them, it impairs me and strengthens me both at the same time. But to hear Phoebe's cheerful laugh and see Leo's cheeky smile. It gives me the reason why I did this in the first place. Besides, I'm feeling weaker and weaker everyday. I can feel it. And if Leo and I are still together while my heart keeps failing me, I wouldn't be able to handle the hurt in his face seeing me like that. That's why I did it. That's why I made him angry, too angry at me. Anger diminishes love. Anger towards a person diminishes the hurt you feel when the time comes for that person to leave. And that goes for Prue, too.

I just hope I'm doing the right thing.'

UUUUUU

On the school grounds, students are hanging out, chilling out and enjoying each other's company under the warm feeling of the sun and the soft breeze of the afternoon.

On one bench under a tree, Leo, Phoebe and her friends were munching nachos and just laughing. Leo and Phoebe seemed to be enjoying some article on a magazine, they were so cute together, Leo's arms were around Phoebe and Phoebe was leaning back on him. From time to time, they feed one another with nachos, they were so sweet teasing each other.

Several feet from them, Piper was watching with agony in her eyes. Fortunately, she's alone. No annoying guys trying to get her attention. That morning she exploded and just screamed at them to get away from her.

'Strange how you could feel your death looming in, waiting for you to collapse and slip away, just by sitting steadily watching two people cuddle each other. This. This is what's gonna kill me.' She decided.

"It is painful, huh? Throbbing? Burning?"

Piper turned her head around to find Paige. Following her with her gaze while Paige sat beside her. Then Paige looked at Leo and Phoebe. "You shouldn't have let him go."

"It's not that simple." Piper reasoned.

"It is THAT simple!" Paige said with pure irritation.

"You don't understand."

"Don't you think I want to? Make me." Paige dared. Then there was silence. Paige sighed deeply then said quietly. "How can I help you if you won't let me?"

"I don't need help. From you or from anybody." Piper stood up and immediately arranged her things.

"You don't need help or you don't _want_ to need help?" Piper stopped for a moment, clearly, Paige hit the button. "Piper." Paige took Piper's hand firmly and looked at her. Paige could see in Piper's eyes the sorrow, the absence of hope. But then Piper broke the eye contact and snatched her hand away from Paige. She left the girl stunned.

UUUUUU

Cole was in the second floor of the school building looking out the window at Phoebe and Leo.

'Bastard, Leo Wyatt! Juggling girls like bowling pins, huh? How about I steal your pins and have a little fun with them?' Cole thought, a dark plan forming in his filthy mind.

UUUUUU

Phoebe and Leo were in the front porch of the manor.

"Thanks, baby." Phoebe said with a sigh of content.

"You really helped me with that literature thing."

In response, Leo smiled. "You're always welcome."

Phoebe stepped closer to Leo with a look of admiration in her eyes, she said, "I love you, Leo." Then, with a hug, she rested her head against Leo's chest.

'Uh-oh. What are you gonna say to that?' Leo asked himself frantically. Leo just sighed deeply, closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you, too." '_Piper.' _he added silently. He couldn't say the name of the girl he was hugging. It would be a lie. To himself. To Phoebe. To the world. It was a good thing Phoebe couldn't see his face or she would have found out the truth there.

Phoebe just hugged him tighter. "I'm so lucky to have you." She whispered. Then she pulled away and looked at Leo with a smile. Then they kissed. They have kissed before and just like all the other kisses…

Phoebe kissed him with love, and devotion.

Leo kissed her with… _Piper_ in mind. He couldn't help it! He knew it was unfair to Phoebe. He knew it was wrong. But every time he kisses Phoebe, it always reminded him of the kisses he had shared with Piper. The only kisses he had given with his heart, and soul. The only kisses which left him trembling every time. Only to her. Only with her. 'I'm sorry, Phoebe.'

UUUUUU

Phoebe entered the manor with a smile on her face. But then she saw Prue by the stairs and the smile turned stoic.

"What was that?" Prue demanded.

"Whatever it was, it was none of your damn business." Phoebe said walking past Prue to the stairs.

Prue stopped her with a firm grasp on her arm. "Don't you dare walk out on me while I'm still talking to you." She said with venom in her voice and released Phoebe.

"Leo's my new boyfriend. But I'm sure you already know that since your sweet little Piper tells you almost everything. Doesn't she?" Phoebe mocked Prue.

'Actually, not anymore. And it's really frustrating!' Prue thought but she was not gonna tell that to Phoebe's face and let her win, no. "Is this your new modus operandi to ruin Piper? Steal her boyfriend? Because I'm telling you it's not gonna work. Leo loves Piper, not you." Prue mocked Phoebe in return.

Phoebe was hurt to hear that from Prue. But she got something to contradict that allegation. "If he loves her, then why is Leo not with her? Ask yourself that hmm, and for your information, Leo loves me. If you heard our conversation earlier, which I'm pretty sure you did considering you look like you've been waiting to confront me since World War II. You'll know that he told me so. He loves me."

Prue just stared at Phoebe. It's true she heard it, but she's not sure if it came from Leo's heart. Because she _knew_ how Leo deeply loves Piper. But then now that she thought about it. She saw changes in Piper, and now Leo's with Phoebe, therefore doubts were on her mind.

Phoebe smiled with triumph when she saw surrender on Prue's face. 'Haha. I win.'

"OK, since you're out of words… which is a first time, I might add, I can now go to my room, sleep soundly and dream of Leo, my Lover." Phoebe smiled at Prue sweetly. "So long, goodnight, my dear sister." Phoebe turned her back and made her way, then she stopped and faced Prue. "Oh and one more thing. I did _not_ steal him. He came to me." Then Phoebe bounced her way upstairs, gleaming.

Prue watched her sister glide upstairs happily. 'I have to know details on what happened and what's happening. If I can't get it out of Piper, who? Leo? No, I might kill him before I even say a word. Then who?' Then it clicked to her. Paige.

UUUUUU

Another day…

Leo was busy sorting his things by his locker. When he shut the door close, it revealed…

"Congratulations! You are a nominee for the 'Dumbest Guy I've Ever Met' Award. How do you feel about it?" Paige interviewed him with fake enthusiasm.

"Paige, I'm busy." Leo didn't really want to talk to anyone regarding his failed relationship with Piper.

"Oh, I know that! You're busy trying to fool yourself. Great Job!" Paige held her two thumbs up.

Leo sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine. Enough with your antics and tell me straight. What do you want?"

"I just want to know one thing. Did you ever really loved her?"

Leo knew Paige was talking about Piper. So he answered straight. "Yes."

"Then what are doing playing games with Phoebe?" Paige demanded. "Why don't you just get Piper back?"

"It's not that simple."

"Yeah, I heard that one before, and believe me, I doesn't work." Paige recognized that same cliché from Piper.

Leo was fed up with Paige's remarks, so he dragged her into a secluded part of the hallway. "If it makes you happy. Yes, I love her. I never stopped loving her. In fact, I believe I'll never feel the same way towards anyone else again."

"So what's the problem?" Paige was getting irritated with this roller coaster relationship.

"The problem is she doesn't feel the same way I do." Leo's voice was full of defeat.

"What makes you think she doesn't?"

"What makes you think she does?" Leo opposed.

It was Paige's turn to sigh. "I can see it. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you and Phoebe. All the pain are reflected there."

"Really? I don't see anything. All I see is a hard-headed girl, and cold-hearted too." Leo remembered every word from Piper and no matter how he tried to convince himself that she was lying, there's a tiny voice whispering in his head that maybe it was true. That Piper did play with him, and her angelic looks and soft disposition fooled him.

"Wait! Hard-headed, I agree, but _cold-hearted_?" Paige could not believe that that adjective could even occur in Leo's mind when it comes to Piper. But when she saw the sorrow in Leo's eyes, she realized that maybe the wounds were too deep to be just patched-up. She touched Leo's shoulder. "Leo, you can't just give up. You're right, she is hard-headed and incredibly stubborn, I can't get through to her. But maybe _you_ can. You just have to keep on trying. Maybe, she has her reasons for doing this, I don't know what. But it's definitely not because she doesn't love you anymore, _that_ I'm very much sure of." Paige could see that she's affecting Leo, 'Maybe these two aren't really hopeless as I thought.' Paige said to herself. "Now tell me, what's this thing going on with you and Phoebe?"

"Well, truth is I did it because Piper asked me to." Leo said.

"She what?" Paige was surprised.

"She said that if I really love her, I should love Phoebe. But I just… I just can't do it. I can't love Phoebe. I love Piper so much. And every time I see her smiling and flirting with those guys, it just… destroys me. I did it to make Piper jealous, to make her come back to me." Leo revealed.

Paige was happy with Leo's proclamation of love, but not about what Piper did. 'She always put everyone's interest at the top of her list. She did this for Phoebe, that could be a reason.' Paige thought. "Leo you have to end this thing you're trying to pull off with Phoebe. I can see it's killing you, and Piper. Also, it's unfair to Phoebe."

Even though Paige disliked Phoebe, she's still Piper's sister, and if it were her in Phoebe's place it would also devastate her to know that the guy she likes used her to get to his real love.

"I know, I don't want to hurt her too. It's just… I was too broken to think clearly at the time. I mean, the girl I love just rejected me right when I was ready to forgive her and get her back and it hurts so much, so I did it." Leo explained with distress.

"I understand." Paige comforted Leo. "And now you have to fix it."

"I will." Leo said with conviction.

"Good. Now I have to go. I'm already late for my class." Paige glimpsed at her watch. "God, this relationship is already affecting my academic performance." Paige joked as she prepared to leave.

"Paige!" Leo called.

"Hmm?" Paige asked innocently.

"Thank you." Leo said and surprised Paige with a fierce hug.

"Ok. You're crushing me, Leo." Paige's voice was muffled by Leo's shoulder.

"Sorry." Leo apologized as he put some distance between them. For the first time in weeks, Paige saw a genuine smile on Leo's face.

"It's okay. Playing Cupid's my part-time job." Paige winked and left Leo smiling.

Everything's clear to him now. He will fix everything between him and Phoebe. Then, he will get Piper back, and this time, she won't have any say in it. Because he will pursue her whether she like it or not. She will be stuck with him. He will accept no reason from her.

'Now that's a good plan.' Leo was happy, and clear-headed.

UUUUUU


	20. No Easy Way

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Chapter** **20**

halli-halliwell - thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this one.

HalliwellWitch - here it is! you rock too!

ColleenietheBroadwayBaby - I will, don't worry! I love their relationship too.

Dark Halliwell - thanks so much for hanging on to the story! thank you!

PIPER LOVES LEO 1703 - you just have to wait and see! but I think you're gonna love this chap.

Alyssa Halliwell - yeah! it's back!

anonymous! - thanks! that's really sweet! thanks for understanding. enjoy this one!

heather1021 - yeah, I think it's time for leo to fight for love again. thanks for the review!

hmcdd-pileo-forever - sobra ha? ito na! enjoy!

charmedsoccerfanmich - my fave is piper, actually holly. thanks for the reviews. rock on!

In the Manor, Prue was about to call Paige when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello." Prue greeted. No one answered her. "Hello?" she repeated. Then the line went dead.

"Uh! How rude?" She just dialled Paige's number.

"Hello, Paige?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"Prue."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I just called to ask you about Piper. If you know something…"

"Don't worry. Leo's on it."

"My point exactly. What is 'it'? I mean, she's changed, she won't talk to me, she dresses differently. Last time I talked to Leo, I thought everything will be fine then, but now this. What's going on? And how did Phoebe get in the picture?"

And so Paige told Prue everything she knows, and from what Leo told her.

"And now Leo will fix it. And everything will be fine. And we'll get our Piper back." _I hope._ Paige thought.

"How?"

"I don't know. Let's just trust him, ok?"

"Well, he better do it fast. These are my sisters we're talking about and I don't want anybody messing with either of them."

"You're a really great sister, you know. Piper and Phoebe are lucky to have you. I wish I have a sister like you."

Prue remembered that Paige is an only child. "Oh, Paige. You're Piper's best friend. You're like a sister to me. So treat me as one, ok?"

"Thank you." Paige smiled on the other end of the line.

UUUUUU

_Oh. My Prue. I miss you. I miss all three of you. How I wish I could turn back time. Back so I can change everything. Why did I leave you? I wish I could just come back into your lives, just as simple as that. But I know it's much more complex than that. I have missed almost a year of your lives, the most crucial of times, time when you just lost your mother-- I bailed out. I'm sorry, my girls._

UUUUUU

After class…

"So where do you wanna go? It's Friday! Ooh, how about we try that new club Ash was talking about or… maybe we could just stay at your place and watch some DVD. What do you say?" Phoebe asked Leo happily.

Leo was contemplating on how he would break the news to Phoebe. Well, it was not exactly _news_, he's been in love with Piper ever since the beginning but how is he going to tell it to Phoebe and clear himself?

"Earth to, Leo. Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately. What's the problem?" Phoebe was concerned.

'I haven't _been _myself or I won't be here with you. I would be with your sister.' Leo thought. "Uhm… Phoebe we need to talk."

They walked to a nearby bench and sat. "Ok, talk." Phoebe's not liking the sound of this.

"Well… uhm." Leo swallowed hard. 'It's not easy to break somebody's heart. Especially when you're not used to doing it.' Leo thought. "There's no easy way to say this, but I have to. Phoebe, we have to end this. This relationship."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed.

"I mean… ok. I'll just start from the very beginning. I…" Leo closed his eyes to gather enough energy. "When I came to you that day, it wasn't because… I was…" He massaged the back of his head in frustration, looked at Phoebe and just said the very first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? What did you do?" Phoebe was confused. "What did _I_ do? Don't you love me anymore?" Phoebe asked frantically. Just 3 days ago, they were kissing and exchanging 'I love You's, and now this. What happened? Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Leo felt bad for Phoebe. "No, it's not you. It's me. You deserve someone who will love you and only you completely. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"But… you said… " Phoebe couldn't think clearly, couldn't see clearly with her tears. "I want you, Leo. I like you. What's wrong with me? Why can't you love me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's me… it's… You're a great girlfriend, you're caring and nice. But-" '_I just can't love you._' Leo added quietly.

"But I'm not Piper! You can't love me because I'm not her." Phoebe was pissed. 'Why does Piper have to be always in the picture? Why does she always get in the way of every relationship I want to build?'

"This is not about her. I just don't want you wasting your time and love on me, someone who couldn't give it all back to you." Leo explained. Truth was, Phoebe was right. It's because she's not her sister. But Leo couldn't hurt her anymore than he already did.

"And you couldn't give it back _because_ I'm not her." Phoebe concluded angrily.

"I'm sorry." There was nothing Leo could do but apologize. "I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way." He sighed, stood up and walked away.

"Leo, wait! Leo, come back! Please, come back." Phoebe pleaded the retreating figure but he never looked back. 'You can't do this to me. You can't keep doing this to me. You can't keep leaving me like this.' Phoebe thought of every single person that has left her. 'You can't keep hurting me like this.'

Her tears represented so many emotions. _Anger _towards the sister who had been the reason of every heartache. _Longing_ towards the mom who left her and dad who walked out on her. _Unrequited Love_ she has given Leo who has been the first person who gave her hope that maybe she's not a loser but then destroyed that same hope. Both _Pity and Hate_ toward herself knowing that whatever she does, she wouldn't be loved.

'I'm sick of always being the one left behind. Now it's my turn.' Phoebe thought with determination.

UUUUUU

**A/N: I know, it's short but promise, next will be a lot longer and more piper/leo. now, tell me. what do you think of this chapter?**


	21. Moments

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**WOW! I got more than 10 reviews, for the last chapter 20. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed it. All of your reviews were overwhelming and uplifting. Thank you so so much! I hope I could give them justice (your reviews) with this chapter. (",)**

**Chapter 21**

**Moments**

Piper was on her way to the hospital for her regular check-up. This time she was alone, much better. If there would be any bad news, she will carry the burden alone. And that was a good thing, her family has suffered enough hardships because of her predicament. They did not need another.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure coming towards her. A figure she missed and longed for. A figure she should avoid. And she _would_ if just her body would cooperate. Though she stood in an open area with lots of space, she couldn't seem to move her feet, she felt like a trapped animal. She just took a deep breath and displayed a cold but casual stance. Hoping he wouldn't notice her nervousness.

"Piper." Leo whispered. He has been waiting for that moment, moment when he would be face to face with the only girl who had rocked his world. He had been practising what to say to her but now, he was just… speechless, tongue-tied. She looked so beautiful, much more beautiful than he ever imagined, if that was even possible. It was like- she became increasingly beautiful as time passed by. Or maybe it was just him, just him yearning for her and now that she finally stood before him, he felt like being struck by lightning, for the second time. The first time was when he first met her.

"Hey." Piper was out of words. What do you say to a guy you love after giving him the worst possible hurt anyone could ever receive? It was much easier if she cheated on him _because_ she doesn't love him, but no, she gave him up to her sister, dared him to 'love' her sister instead of her, _while_ loving him. Treating him like a toy that someone could pass on to the younger sibling after outgrowing it. 'Hey' seemed to be the safest word to say.

Leo hated that word. Piper seemed to be using it a lot lately, on _him_ specifically, ever since this bump started to appear in their relationship. But it's different now, a lot different. Whatever stunt Piper decides to do, it wouldn't stop him. _Nothing_ will stop him from shaking her until she talks to him as the real Piper he was used to and not some bimbette. He won't stop until she agrees to try again.

"Piper, can I talk to- " Leo started.

"No! I have an appointment today." She interrupted and started to walk away.

"Please. Piper. _Please_." Leo pleaded with desperation clear in his eyes. He didn't even notice that he had stopped her by grasping her hand. It just seemed natural. An instinct. He looked at her as if his life depended on it. In a way, it was true. He couldn't imagine life without her.

Piper saw the torture in him and it destroyed her. The least she could do was give him a chance to reason. It didn't mean she would agree with it. But she will listen. "Ok. Fine." she answered him. 'And now I have to reject him for the second time.' she thought as she pulled away her hand from him.

He was surprised and relieved at the same time. She agreed! She actually said yes to him! He was prepared to kneel in front of her- right there on the sidewalk- and beg her to talk to him and give him a chance. Now, he didn't have to do that. But he was disappointed when she pulled her hand away.

They walked quietly, it seemed they were headed to the park. The same park, where her first attack occurred with him present. And now that same bench. Fate was such a strange player between them. Very strange.

Seconds passed, they both took a deep breath at the same time. Stealing glances at each other.

"Leo-"

"Piper-"

Both started at the same time. It was funny. They caught each other's eyes. Then they shared a smile. Smile that felt like home for the both of them. A sweet nostalgia.

Then he caught her hand and enclosed it with his. "Piper?" He was staring at their joined hands. Then he looked at her eyes. "What happened to us?" he asked with regrets, regrets for the lost time they could have shared.

Piper's mind was telling her to pull away and run, not get familiarize again with this picture. Him holding her and looking at her this way. But her body, her _heart _seemed to combat with her mind. "I- I don't know…" she trailed off shaking her head and looking away from him.

But Leo's hand reached up cup her face lovingly and made her look at him. "I'm begging you to tell me the truth and nothing but. Did you ever… did you ever stopped loving me?" He asked with a sigh. Truth was, he was afraid of her answer.

Piper just stared at him.

"Because if you ask me, never." He said with conviction. "Never did it occur to me to stop loving you. I tried to love or at least find something that will trigger it towards your sister but in spite of that, I never- _never_ stopped loving you." He was squeezing and rubbing her hand with both of his, as if he as drawing strength from it. He looked restless. "I couldn't- I just couldn't- Phoebe was nice but- I- "

"Shh…" Piper pressed her finger against his lips soothing him. To her, he looked like a kid who just witnessed a horrid crime and couldn't quite process it. She felt really sorry for him.

They stared at each other intimately, both reminiscing the times when they were still together.

Leo kissed her finger and pressed her hand to his chest. "Don't you want this anymore? Moments like this. Moments when everything seems to be so much easier. Don't you want _me_ anymore?"

It was Piper's turn to get restless. She had to clear it with him once and for all, no more games and acts. It's now or never. Just the truth. They both deserved it, a closure. She pulled away from Leo and stood up with her back to him as she hugged herself. Leo expected her to run away. But then she turned around with fresh tears from her eyes. It stung him, stung him hard in the heart. They made him want to carry her and hide her away from every bad thing in the world. But he stopped himself and just sat still and watched her.

"Of course, I do! God knows I do! I want you! I want this. I want all of it. I want all of these feelings I have for you, feelings I never expected to have for anyone else." Then she stopped. With a small voice, she added. "But we can't. It won't work for either of us."

"What do you mean?" Leo couldn't understand it. 'Why is she being so difficult?' he thought.

"You don't really understand what you'd be getting into." Piper was shaking her head as she wiped her tears while fresh ones streamed down on her cheeks.

Leo's face was full of confusion. "Piper, I need to know why you've thrown up a wall between us."

"I'm sick, ok! I don't really know how long do I still have. I'm always on alert with my own body. I'm scared everyday. I'm scared of the time when the day would come and my heart would suddenly stop beating and everything it's supposed to do, and just… fail me. Fail my family. Fail _you_." Her right hand clutches her chest. "But I can feel it, it's getting close." Piper's voice came down to a whisper that Leo had to come closer to understand her. "My life is too uncertain to expect anyone else to share it. And that's the choice I have to make."

Leo stood before her, brushed her tears with his knuckle, pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. "We don't always make the right choices, Piper." he whispered and closed his eyes as a single tear escape. All the while brushing his fingers smoothly on Piper's silky hair. He missed that, and he was savouring the moment.

Piper rested her head on Leo's chest. In spite of everything that was happening between them, he always seemed to do the right thing to soothe her every nerve.

Then suddenly all the insecurities came back to her. It made her pull away and started fidgeting with the pattern on Leo's shirt. She whispered softly. "But I have nothing to offer you. I can't assure you of forever. If I choose to undergo that surgery, I could be bedridden for life or brain dead or mentally incapacitated." She was ranting and finally she looked up at him with new tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You don't need that kind of anguish in your life, Leo. You're young, you can find someone else. You deserve someone better." She tried to pull away from his enveloped arms around her.

He held her tighter. He couldn't let her go. He just tilted her head up with a finger under her chin to look at him. "No. No one's better than you in my heart, Piper. We both know that. You could offer me every sister in the world, but it won't change anything. My feelings will always be the same." Then he sighed and cupped her cheeks with both hands. "You're right, I don't need that anguish in my life, but I need you. _I need you, Piper_." Tears were also starting to form in his eyes. "I want to be a part of your life. Whatever it is that you have to face, I wanna be there. Please don't push me away. _Please._" He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek… and finally, her lips. They were both crying now.

They kissed as if it was their last. Kisses paired up with the tears from each of them. They were making up for the time they've lost when she _was_ trying to be someone else and he _was with_ someone else.

Then she pulled away and ended the kiss. "I need more time, Leo." she whispered. "Please."

Just when Leo thought he got her back, she was pulling away again. "But-"

"Please, Leo. Give me time." She was distancing herself from him, from everything that was familiar and homey. She needed to sort things out.

Leo sighed. At least she was giving him chance, and considering everything they have talked about. 'I could wait. Yeah. I'll do that. I can do that.' He tried to convince himself.

"Ok. I'll do that. But I won't give up on you. I am not gonna let you give up on anything either. Do you hear me?" Leo kissed her hands again and again.

"I'll call you, I promise." Piper whispered in his ear. Piper was reluctant to leave him. She didn't want to get out of Leo's embrace, she just wanted to stay there and be comforted by him. But no, she had to spoil the moment. She had to think all this through. She couldn't do that with Leo standing in front of her, clouding her judgement. She wouldn't have the strength to withstand him.

They kissed again, drawing strength from one another. He just had to get another before he watched her walk away.

Now that Piper was not in his arms anymore, it felt empty and cold.

"Please don't give up me. Don't give up on us." He whispered watching his life walk away from him, hoping it wasn't for good.

UUUUUU

**A/N: I borrowed some of my favorite lines from a favorite pocketbook, "Courage, My Love" by Lynn Leslie. It's a really good story.**

**So…(chewing on my bottom lip) how did it go? **


	22. Eruption

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**TVCrazed**** - **that's a HUGE compliment, thank you! mwah!

**ColleenietheBroadwayBaby**- thank you so much for loving my story! it's means so much to me. :)

**charmedsoccerfanmich **- (grins) awww! thank you!

**JTiger**- proper brilliant huh? wow, it makes my heart jump!

**PIPER LOVES LEO 1701**** - ** can't promise you that! you just have to read and find out what I'm gonna do with her. anyway, thanks for the applause.

**heather1021**** - **it's a pleasure for me to make you cry!

**Happybear 2005**** - **thanks! here's the update you've been waitin' for!

**Amber-and-Ben-Forever** - thank you so much! yes, they finally kissed. I'm happy that you cried! that doesn't sound good, huh? well, thanks a lot!

**Alyssa Halliwell** - thanks, you too! hope you get carried away with this one too!

**Piper xox Leo** - thanks you so much! You're one of my favorite writers! yeah!

**Charmed-150** - You reviewed the last 3 chapters! I love you! ; ) The reason why you didn't receive any updates or reviews from me because those months of not updating, I've been away from the cyberspace the whole time! I never got the chance to visit the net! I kinda 'hibernated' for awhile. I'm sorry : ( Oh and now you're 150 hope they could reach 200 or more!

**Chapter 22**

After the check-up…

Piper walked through a series of shops. She loved those moments when she could ponder on everything and anything. So noisy yet so quiet. Different kinds of people walking down the streets. Surrounded by lots of people yet still feel isolated.

She saw an ice cream stand and went to buy one for herself. She remembered the last time she enjoyed ice cream. _It was when Leo and I were still together. 'When things were so much easier', he said._ _I don't even know why he's wasting his time on me. Why me? Because he needed me... or so he'd said. _It's funny that she agreed to talk to him to finally put closure in their relationship but ended up asking him to give her time to think. Why did she let him hold on to something that was bound to end anytime soon, anyway? _It was the kiss, I know it. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by an arguing couple.

"Honey, do you know how much calories and sugar are in there?" The guy said referring to the ice cream his girlfriend was enjoying.

"Oh, come on!" The girl said with exasperation.

"Oh and that bacon n' egg sandwich. Do you know how much cholesterol is in there, that's bad for the heart?"

"JASON. You know what? In order to _die_, you have to _live_ first. And you cannot live life without splurging yourself to ice cream occasionally. It's a guilty pleasure. Another thing, this is bacon n' egg _whole wheat bread _sandwich. It's good." Then the girl had a big bite of it.

_In order to die, you have to live first. And 'living' to me means loving Leo. Now that I think about it, I haven't really lived before I met him. I was just counting the days, taking it all in. I don't even understand how I survived that chapter of my life without him in it._

Piper found a gift shop with lots of interesting items. She went in and checked it out. She was so glad she brought her savings with her. There were many cute things, she couldn't decide what to buy.

TIME LAPSE

At the cemetery…

"Hey mom!" She knelt sat down Indian style and offered flowers to her mother. "I'm sorry, I haven't visited you that much often anymore. So many things have happened." Then she told everything to her mother, talked as if her mother was actually there. Told her about Grams, Prue and Phoebe (at least the good things) and her best friend, Paige, and every gift she bought for them. She told her about Leo too.

"He's a really great guy, mom, you will totally get along with him, that's for sure." She smiled and imagined what could have been. "I truly love him, _everything_ about him is perfect. But I feel like I don't deserve him. He said he loves me… but- I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want to be the cause of pain to anyone. I've done that one too many times." She paused and pondered for a moment.

"Remember when you… left?" Piper could still see everything vividly in her mind. The replay of events. "Dad couldn't cope with it. For weeks he was restless and lost, like you brought a very vital part of him with you when you died. Then 2 months later, he couldn't take it anymore, he just walked out. He said that every time he looks at us three, he sees you. He was really devastated."

"What if- what if that happened too, to Leo and I? I don't want him to ruin his life because of me. Though he keeps saying that he wants to be there with me through everything, they're just _words_. It's easier said than done. I don't want him feeling tied and trapped, and regret why he chose to be with me, in the end."

"On the other hand, I feel stronger when I'm with him. Like… I could go through anything unscathed because I know that he will always be there when I needed to heal."

"Please help me Mom. Guide me. Help me do the right thing." She whispered as she touched her mom's engraved name on the tombstone.

**- 000 -**

Prue was in her room doing her homework, earphones attached to her ears.

Outside, Piper knocked on Prue's door. "Prue?" Knocked again. "Prue, it's me. Can I come in?" she asked quietly. Piper was afraid that Prue might still be mad at her, she's been cold as ice, not to mention- rude to her sister ever since she decided to change her image. 'Can't blame her. Even I will be mad at me.' she thought. 'Maybe she's asleep, well, I'll just check and find out.' Then she quietly opened the door.

Prue was startled when she looked by the door, and there was Piper- minus the make-up, stilettos and miniskirts. 'She's so pale, looks so weak. I should have noticed this. Maybe that's why she kept putting on those make-up, to cover this up.' Prue thought as she studied Piper from head to toe.

Piper mistaken Prue's look of scrutiny for irritation. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep- I just went in to check. Sorry." Then she opened the door to leave the room.

"Wait! Don't go." Prue exclaimed. Piper turned around but remained by the door.

Prue put aside her CD player and her homework on the floor to clear the bed. She arranged her pillows and put one on her lap for Piper, looked at her baby sister and smiled with warmth.

Piper walked quietly, crawled to Prue, curled up and rested her head on her sister's lap, for several minutes there were no words as Prue lovingly stroked Piper's hair with her right hand, while Piper clutched the other. The silence was broken by Piper's quiet sobs. Prue could feel her sister's grasp tightening then loosening after every breath. She kissed Piper's temple, then whispered, "I love you".

Piper choked back a sob and said softly, "I love you, Prue." Then she sat beside Prue.

Prue watched Piper clear her tears away. Piper couldn't look at Prue straight. "I'm sorry." she just whispered. "I was horrible to you, and still- here you are soothing me."

Prue in reply just reached for Piper's hand.

"How could you forgive me after everything I've done to you?" Piper asked.

"I don't forgive you."

Piper stiffed and looked up at her sister and found her smiling.

"I was never mad at you. I understand that you were going through something, and you want to face it alone. I get that." Prue explained. "If you believe you can do it on your own, I'll let you." Then she noticed that her sister was wandering in her own pool of thoughts again, she cupped Piper's face and looked at her sister's eyes- eyes that have lost their sparkles. "But the moment you sense that you need help, I'm always here. Don't you ever- _ever_ hesitate to come to me. If you don't… _then_ I'll get mad at you." Then she enveloped Piper in her arms, brushed her hair and let her cry. "I don't want to be in the dark when it comes to you. Just tell me, I'll back off, just don't push me away again like you did." Prue said over Piper's soft sobs and whimpers, as she started crying too and kissed Piper's head. "You're my baby."

Their cries have stopped, but they stayed like that, both holding on to each other, drawing strength from each other.

Piper broke the silence with, "I have to do the surgery."

"What?" Prue asked as she looked at Piper at an arm's length and helped her brushed away the tears. Then she waited for Piper to continue.

"The doctor said as soon as possible, right?"

"But-" Prue started.

"No, just hear me out." Piper interrupted, then she sighed deeply. "I have to, we are fighting with time here." Prue was happy when Piper said 'we'. "I really think it's about time I face this, and just get it over with. Plus, the more we try to put this off, the more complicated it gets. I don't want to get to the point wherein I won't have a choice anymore, when it's too late."

Piper saw uncertainty on Prue's face. "And I know that I can get through it just fine because you're here." Then she flashed a bright smile to reassure Prue. "And Grams and Paige and hopefully Phoebe and maybe… Leo." The last one came by as a whisper but still caught Prue's ears as if Piper shouted it.

"Leo?" Prue was curious and at the same time very pleased.

"Well…" Then Piper told her about Leo and their talk.

"So… what did you say to him?" Prue was actually rooting for Leo. She thinks that he's good for her sister.

"I asked for time. To let me think about everything."

"What are you planning to do?"

Piper sighed. "I'll tell him about what we've decided about this. Then I'll tell him to wait until he sees me after that surgery, to choose whether he'll stay with me or not. At least then, he'll have a way out. If he chooses to bail out, well… I can't stop him."

It was Prue's turn to sigh. "I think you've made your choice and got everything planned. What can I say? I'll just be with you all the way. About Leo, if he decides to walk out, I'll beat him up first before he even make his first step." Prue laughed and hugged Piper.

"Thank you, Prue. For everything." Piper whispered.

"Hey, don't talk like that, we have a long way and lots of years ahead of us for that 'thank you' speech." Prue smiled with Piper.

"By the way, thanks for the outfit you gave me. I didn't know you had it in you to pull something like that." Prue joked. "And where did you learn to apply make-up like that? They're good as if done by a pro!"

"From you, silly. I always watch you get ready for every date, remember?" Piper laughed with Prue then she remembered her trip to the gift shop. "Oh, I want to show you some things." Then she pulled Prue up from the bed, out of the room and to hers.

Prue was so happy to see this Piper's side again, it's been so long since she had seen her sister so carefree and cheerful. Prue just laughed and smiled as Piper kept on ranting about every little thing she bought for them.

_I hope to see this everyday. Even after the surgery. Please, I'll never asked for anything again._ Prue prayed.

**- 000 -**

After bonding and chatting in Piper's room, Prue and Piper came down to the sunroom and told Grams about Piper's decision. Thankfully, Grams was very supportive but at the same time afraid of what might happen and what her granddaughters would have to face.

Then they heard the front door open indicating that Phoebe had finally come home. Apparently, she had been at Missy's the night before and the whole time that day.

Grams welcomed her and saw that Phoebe's eyes are puffy from crying. "What's the matter honey?" Grams put her arms around Phoebe.

"Grams I'm tired, I just want to rest." Phoebe started.

"Ok. But this won't take long, we just have to tell you something important." Then Grams lead her to where Prue and Piper were. Phoebe was curious.

Then she found her sisters curled up on the couch. Grams release her and went to Piper and held her hand. "Your sister decided to undergo the heart surgery. So-"

Phoebe's eyebrows slammed together. Why does everything have to be about her? "Like hell I care." She said in a low voice full of venom.

Grams released a large gasp at that. She had never seen this side of Phoebe ever since her mom's death. She thought that Phoebe had moved on from that and from her anger towards Piper. Now, she could see the flame was still there.

_To hell with this act. I can't take this anymore_. Phoebe thought. _This has to be laid open._

"Even if she decides to undergo an autopsy, I don't care!" Phoebe was fuming. "And you!" She pointed to Piper. "I know what you did, what you told Leo to do! Who are you to treat other people like puppets? WHO! To tell you the truth, it _hurts_. So much! To be rejected like that. It hurts." Phoebe was in tears as she pointed to her heart at word 'hurts'. She was on the verge of breaking down but she's not gonna stop. She forced a smile. "Of course, you don't know how it feels. Because you're always the one _loved_ by everyone, _liked_ by everyone. You don't know." She whispered the last sentence as she shook her head.

Piper just wanted to disappear from there. She couldn't take Phoebe's anger, and she couldn't handle seeing her baby sister like that. Broken. Knowing that she was the one who caused it. She just want to capture Phoebe in an embrace but knew for sure that Phoebe will just push her away. She cried for her sister. "Phoebe, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong to her." Prue said sternly then glared at Phoebe.

Grams was confused and distressed by what she was seeing. _'What's happening? How could I have missed this? How could I not notice?'_ Grams thought. "Phoebe-" Grams tried to calm her down.

"WHAT?" Phoebe glared at Grams and Prue. "Siding with her again, I see." Phoebe was full of rage, she just couldn't stop exploding. "As usual." she added with a shrugged of her shoulders.

"And you," she glowered at Piper. "You like this don't you? They're always to the rescue when it comes to you." Piper was shaking her head while fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She was struggling for breath. "Oh, you're gonna cry again? Force an attack again? That's what you do best, you know that? Make yourself pitiful. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you're always the victim. The damsel in distress?" Phoebe continued ranting while Prue and Grams tried to calm Piper.

"You always take everything and everyone from me. I WISH YOU DEAD!" Phoebe yelled.

Prue's head snapped at that. From the moment Phoebe started talking, she had been restraining herself to smash Phoebe for Piper's sake. But the last one was too much. She couldn't let Phoebe get away with that. She stood up and walked closer to Phoebe while Grams soothed Piper.

"Take it back." Prue vehemently. "What you said, take it back." She was threatening Phoebe.

In response, Phoebe just looked at her.

"I said Take. It. Back." Prue was raving mad.

Phoebe was starting to get scared at Prue but stood her ground. "NO!" Then she made a fast trip up the stairs to her room.

Prue went after Phoebe, she was not going to let her get away with it just like that. She entered Phoebe's room. "If you think you're getting away with this, think again."

"Get out of my room." Phoebe was sitting on her bed glaring up at Prue.

Prue just crossed her arms across her chest.

"I said get out!" Phoebe tried to push Prue out of the door, but instead Prue her back to the bed.

They were both breathing heavily and scowling at each other, not losing the eye contact.

"You know why not many people love you? You don't deserve it. Your attitude is rougher than an asphalt. You take the people who love you for granted. You take _us_ for granted. Most of all, you take _Piper_ for granted." Prue thought it was time that someone shakes Phoebe back to reality.

Phoebe couldn't look at Prue. She couldn't show Prue that she's affecting her.

"Yes! Piper loves you. She loves you so much, and I can't even see why. When you don't deserve it with the way you treat her. She gave up Leo because she knew you like him. She wants you to be happy. She gave up her own happiness for the sake of yours."

Phoebe was cowering in front of Prue.

"If you can't even see that? Then you're hopeless." Prue turned her back on Phoebe and started for the door to leave but not before saying without looking back, "You think no one loves you but the truth is you don't want to be loved." Then she closed the door and back to the sister who needed every support she can get.

Phoebe was left alone in her room. She had never felt more alone and wasted. She was telling herself over and over again that it was not true. What Prue said, they're not true. She wasn't going to let what Prue said faze her. Nothing will.

**- 000 -**

**A/N: brace yourselves for the following chapters, things will get ugly.**

**now, please review. thanks!**


	23. Decisions

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**A/N: Alright, I think I've let you brace yourselves long enough. But it wasn't my intention. Again my explanation is in my profile. I'm really sorry.**

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter, **Blissful Pain, ****seedeadpeople98, ****JTiger, ****katie farmer, ****hmcfanaddict****, halliwellwitch, ****Simplechic18, ****nicole812us, ****psychokitty3****, anonymous, ****ColleenietheBroadwayBaby, ****Amber-and-Ben-Forever, ****Charmed-150****, moi, ****TVCrazed****, AsherSmasher, ****heather1021, ****Piper xox Leo, ****ColePhoebe4eva****, Paige fan & ****Alyssa Halliwell**

All of your opinions matter so much to me to improve this fic. On a personal note/s, I would like to reply to the reviews submitted by:

**Starring Piper** - thank you so, so much for the review! I really, really appreciate that you're reading this because you're one of my favorite fanfic writers. I totally adore all your stories, the whole series actually, and I think you already know that. So thank you so much!

**katie farmer**** - **I'm not really that full of angst to end without clearing Phoebe's heart of hatred but you just have to find out what will happen before that. So keep reading and thanks

**psychokitty3**** - **That is an ugly color. So glad you're back! I can't wait to read an update of What a Life. I love love LUV that fic!

**anonymous! - '**ugly' as in, full of tension, evil doings and emotional surge that will blow your mind. Is that enough? Well, thanks for the reviews, you are such a great reader!

**ColleenietheBroadwayBaby**** - **thanks, that is quite a compliment, thank you!Yeah, Prue and Piper's relationship is my ideal relationship for siblings. So deep and tangible. Thanks again!

**Amber-and-Ben-Forever**** - **you know what? I should have done that. I should have made Prue slap Phoebe. Well, next time. Wait… next time. Will there be another scene like that? Let me think, I'm not sure yet. Well anyway, thank you so much for the review. Hope to hear more from you soon. :)

**Charmed-150**** - **grown with the story? well, maybe I'm just relating my personal life and angst to each of the characters, I don't know. Well, thank you so much! I really think you're the no.1 supporter of my fic, and I'm eternally grateful for that.

**moi - **I think we have the same wavelength, there's my answer. My lips are zipped again. No more. I'm sorry I took so long that you had to review in French. Thanks for the review!

**Jtiger, ****TVCrazed**** & AsherSmasher - **WOMP.. WOMP… here it is. thanks for your uppercased reviews! They made me feel really GREAT. THANKS!

**Piper xox Leo**** - **thanks for noticing. don't worry, I'll prevent from moving too much. Thanks for that insightful review. I really appreciate it! Thanks! I love your fics!

**ColePhoebe4eva**** - **you can feel sorry for Phoebe, all of the characters have reasons for doing what they're doing, Phoebe has just crossed the limits, so there. Thank you so much for the review and reading the whole fic. It means so much to me. Thanks a lot!

**Alyssa Halliwell**** - **I agree, she's bitchy. Full of angst! Well, thank you for the review! and don't worry, there will be more prue/piper scenes. So just sit tight and relax. (",)

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 23**

**Decisions**

Piper's room…

Piper was lying in her bed looking at her mother's picture, with tears streaming down her face. "I feel so horrible mom. How could I forget about her? How could I forget about Phoebe? I'm sorry mom. I'm so s-sorry. I really hurt her so bad and I didn't mean to. Mom, she was really broken and it's all my fault. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She was rambling while choking back her tears. "When I talked to Leo, all I felt was my desire to be with him. I didn't even think of Phoebe. How could I be so selfish? I want to be with Leo, Mom but I don't want to hurt Phoebe more than I already did. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I've hurt so many people, people I love, I can't take this anymore!"

"Mom, help me. Please help me. I need you." She cried with hopelessness. She was feeling so alone at that moment. Although Prue offered to comfort her, she refused. There were so many things to think about, people to consider and it was too much to handle. Her surgery, Leo, Phoebe, Prue, her family. She just wanted to be left alone and Prue understood that. So now there she was, alone and confused.

"I miss you so much, Mom. I miss you s-so m-much. Why did you leave us?" She cried her heart out while she hugged her mom's photograph to her chest. "Why?" She cried as if it happened just yesterday, as if her mom died just yesterday. Every emotion was fresh, and raw. It's all overwhelming. She cried for a few more minutes wondering how easier everything would have been if her mom were there.

Prue was standing outside by Piper's doorway, hearing Piper's cries broke her heart. She was contemplating whether to enter Piper's room or not. 'I know she wants to be alone, but this is killing me. I can't just stand here and let my sister cry to death. Alright, I'm going in. Piper, get angry with me if you want I don't care.'

Prue opened Piper's door, and found her sister kneeling on the bed and clutching their mother's photograph tightly. She approached Piper quietly.

Piper, was crying with her eyes closed and mumbling softly, "Take me with you, mom. Please. I wanna be with mom. Take me. Please take me. Please take me. Please."

The sight crushed Prue, Piper was reciting those words like a mantra, like a prayer to God, and she was saying it with concentration as if by concentrating enough, it might come true. Prue stopped. She just stopped approaching her sister and closed her eyes, Piper's words kept ringing on her ear. She talked to God in her head, 'Don't. Don't you dare.' She was fighting Piper's prayer with her own. 'Don't you dare do it. You've taken away enough!' She angrily wiped away the tear that has escaped from her eye.

Then she noticed that Piper's phrase has changed. She opened her eyes to find Piper crying softly with her head down, her hair hiding her face.

Piper's earlier prayer was now replaced by a series of whispers full of desperation. "I'm so tired. I'm really, really tired. Please." Then she hid her face with her hands and cried uncontrollably.

Prue understood it clearly, Piper was tired of everything, of being ill, of getting hurt, of _living _and she just wanted to get out. Piper never looked so dejected. Prue couldn't take it anymore. She rushed to her sister's bed, and enveloped Piper in a fierce hug. Thankfully, Piper let Prue comfort her. But Prue could still hear it all clearly, as Piper repeatedly whimpers "I'm so tired."

"Shhh…I know, baby. But you're ok. You're ok." Prue cradled her sister while she cried herself. She kept telling Piper, 'You're ok. You're fine.' But in her head she goes, 'This is not ok. Oh God, help me.'

Piper was positioned across Prue with her head on Prue's shoulder and her face hidden at the crook of her sister's neck while she cry. Then she stopped, Prue could only hear a few sniffs from her. Prue didn't want to say anything. Truth was she didn't know what to say, so she just hoped for Piper to open up. Thankfully…

"I miss her." Piper said softly with regret in her voice.

Prue understood that Piper was talking about their mother. "I know, me too. We all do."

"Why did she have to leave?" Piper looked at Prue expectantly as fresh tears ran down her face.

Prue's only response was to delicately brush away Piper's tears and pull her closer.

Piper was staring into space when she spoke. "I can still remember it clearly." Pause.

Now Prue didn't know what Piper was talking about. Piper continued, "I can still remember… the way her body was twisted in the middle of the street… right after the car hit her, she looked like a rag doll. Then I called to her, I ran to her. I was so afraid. I was afraid to touch her. There were so much blood and bruises. She was painful to look at." Piper spoke as if it was happening all over again in front of her. Prue could only keep quiet. She has never heard that story. It was all news to her.

"I called again and again. Again and again, but she wasn't responding. I was wishing her to open her eyes for me but… _she never did._" Piper's voice faltered at that and she just shook her head sideways. "_She never did._"

"I knew right there and then, I've lost her. We've lost her. Then I laid across her stomach and cried. I wished her to let me go with her, take me with her. Then darkness enveloped me. At first I thought everything was just a bad dream, a _very bad dream_. But then I woke up, defeated. Why am I still here and Mom's not?"

Prue was speechless. She knew how her mother died, she was hit by a car. But to hear how Piper saw and feel everything, it was overwhelming and heavy, really heavy. The whole time Piper was talking, Prue couldn't keep herself from crying. It was as if Piper brought her to the past with her. It was as if she was there, too.

"If Mom's here, she would have been mad at me." Piper said.

Prue just looked at Piper expecting her to continue.

"I hurt Phoebe, Prue you saw her, she was really broken. And all her heartaches are because of me, when as her big sister, I'm supposed to take care of her, but I failed."

"No, Piper. What you did, you did for her. Now, if she got hurt from it, it wasn't your fault. You never intended to hurt her. She was hurt not because of what you did but because she couldn't accept the fact that Leo is not for her and that's all there is to it. So don't blame yourself for this." Prue rationalised the situation.

"I don't deserve Leo." Piper shook her head.

"Piper, I thought you've already decided to give Leo a chance, let him choose. Why are you letting this issue with Phoebe change that?" Prue could not understand why her sister couldn't allow herself to be happy, for a change.

"Because I'll never be at peace with Leo knowing that I'm hurting my sister."

"Phoebe will get pass this. Later she will realise that Leo is not meant for her. And I really don't think she loves him, attracted maybe but not in love. You and Leo, on the other hand, deserve each other. Aside from our parents, I have never seen such adoration and devotion that you two share, in any other couple. Look, I'm not trying to manipulate you or anything, but I just want you to be happy, and your happiness is with him. Give Leo a chance. For God's sake, give _yourself_ a chance." Prue could tell that she was affecting her sister. But she would not put it pass Piper to put other people's interest above hers, Piper has been doing that for quite a long time now.

Piper needed 'alone time', so as much as she wanted Prue to soothe away all her pain, she needed time to finalise her decision, Leo's waiting for her call. "Prue could you just give me time by myself. I just need to. Promise I'll come to you if I need to, just give me this. Just now."

Prue sighed in resignation. "Ok, just think of what I said." She reached for Piper's hand and squeezed it in reassurance then with her other hand, she cupped Piper's face, her thumb gently brushing away the traces of tears in Piper's cheek. "You deserve it." Then she hugged and kissed Piper lovingly on the cheek and left her sister alone. On her own way to her own room, in her head, 'Oh please, Mom, guide her. Don't let her make a big mistake. Please help her.'

At the sound of the door, Piper closed her eyes for a moment then sighed deeply. Then she went her study table and pulled out two pieces of paper from her drawer, each folded in half with 'Leo' written on each.

She laid them open in front of her and stared at each for a while, a while that seemed like a lifetime. The two papers each contain a letter to Leo. One, of declaration of love, mentioning her plan to let him choose after her surgery. The other one, of rejection and denial. 'Now, the only thing to do is choose what to give him. Very simple. Simple huh? Simple but complicated. More complicated than Calculus.' Piper weighed all the reasons for choosing each letter. She sat there, just staring, and contemplating. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she sighed deeply, picked one and threw the other into the trash bin.

**- 000 -**

_Tell me where it hurts now baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts now tell me  
And I'll love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll love all of the hurt away  
_

Leo's room…

Leo's head was spinning, waiting for someone to decide whether she'll have you or not sucks. It was killing him, anticipating which way is Piper gonna go, whether she'll give him a chance to prove that he's not giving up, he didn't know.

All he knew was that he wanted to be her pillar, he wanted her to lean on him and draw strength from him. He couldn't put into words what made him feel this way about her, he just _feels._ Yes, he was attracted to her angelic looks from day one but there's something more, a _lot_ more about her that amazed him. Maybe somehow, Piper, with her combination of strength and vulnerability broke the barriers he built around himself when his mother left him.

That day, the day his mother just walked away from his life, he swore to himself that he will never be in the position to love someone and then forgets himself, just like what his father did. Leo remembered his dad still defending his mother from his co-workers, saying that 'She just needs space.' or 'I'm happy when she's happy.' Bull, Leo knew how painful it was for his dad.

Leo smiled to himself, 'I am right where I've sworn I'll never be.' Then he took her picture from his bedside table and gazed at her face. 'But unlike mom to dad, Piper loves me. I know that. But that part was a problem too, Piper loves me too much that she's ready to let me go if the situation calls for it. She loves me too much to keep me from taking care of her and protecting her.'

Then he talked to her picture as if she was really there, "I know you don't want me to see you sick and hurt. I understand that you want to exclude me from your life while you face your illness. But didn't it ever occur to you that that is exactly where I want to be, what I want to do? I wanna be there with you through it all, I want to hold your hand while you fight. I want to wipe your tears when the pain is too much to handle. I want it all, all the things you're trying to prevent me from doing, I want it all. Please let me. Please." He whispered the last part and kissed Piper's picture.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock, then his father opened the door. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"No one." Leo said and changed the subject. "What do you need me for?"

"Oh. Phone for you. Piper."

Leo's heart almost jumped out of his rib cage at the mention of her name. He raised down the stairs and was almost out of breath by the time he reached the phone with a smile on his face. "Hello, Piper?"

to be continued…

**Oops, don't kill me yet! Or else, you won't know what happens next!**

**Which letter did she pick?**


	24. Dark Plans Unfolding

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

Disclaimer: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Alright, here it is! Your reviews are 'cute', that I'm mean and evil, yes I am! Ha! ha! ha! ha!**

**As the story continues…**

**Chapter 24**

**Dark Plans Unfolding**

Leo's heart almost jumped out of his rib cage at the mention of her name. He raised down the stairs and was almost out of breath by the time he reached the phone with a smile on his face. "Hello, Piper?"

"Leo. Hi." She said. Piper's voice lightened Leo's heart.

"Leo, can we meet at 7 Eleven tomorrow night at 6."

"Sure! I'll be there. Tomorrow night, 6 at 7 Eleven. See? I got it! I'll be waiting for you there." Leo sounded so enthusiastic.

"Ok. Bye." Piper said softly, Leo could tell from her tone, she was sad. Piper was about to hang up when Leo blurted out…

"I love you!" Leo said loudly to the mouthpiece. He wasn't sure if Piper heard him.

Piper responded only after she put the phone down. She whispered softly while staring at the phone, "I love you, too."

Meanwhile, Leo felt like he wanted to jump so high and just scream. He knew he was overreacting because Piper didn't give him the answer he needed but still, she's going to meet with him to talk. And that clearly gave him a chance to reason and beg her to let him do what he wants. 'Thank you.' he sighed in relief.

**- 000 -**

Phoebe entered the kitchen and found Piper talking to someone on the phone, "Leo, can we meet at 7 Eleven tomorrow night at 6." She heard Piper said.

'Meeting, huh? Now what is she up to?' Phoebe thought. Then Phoebe stopped herself from being touched when Piper whispered, "I love you, too."

She just continued her walk towards the counter top and took an apple from the fruit basket. All the while, she knew Piper was watching her. But she ignored her as if she doesn't exist and just left the kitchen without a glance back.

**- 000 -**

Sunday, 7:00 AM

Phoebe entered Piper's room, Grams asked her to take out the trash. 'Good thing she's in the shower, I don't even wanna see her shadow right now.'

Phoebe bent down and reached for the trash bin. She was about to dump all of its contents to the bigger trash bag she was holding, when she noticed a green piece of paper sticking out from it, with Leo's name on it.

'Hmm… It's already in the trash so that's not invasion of privacy anymore. And what the hell, like I care about her. Duh?' Then without a second thought she read the letter. Only God knows what Phoebe was planning to do with that piece of paper.

**- 000 -**

Sunday, 4:30 PM

"Grams, can I go out to meet Missy at the Deli? We have to discuss some things about a program in school." Phoebe asked Grams.

"Ok, but you better be home before dinner, ok?" Grams answered.

"Ok, Bye Grams." Phoebe kissed her grandmother goodbye and left the manor.

**- 000 -**

Sunday, 4:50 PM

Leo's House

Leo was in his room, deciding on what to wear. He's never been vain in his entire life until now. He wanted to look good for Piper, he wanted to be the best boyfriend in the world to the best girlfriend in the world. He wanted all the people to know and see that he and Piper are compatible, that he _is_ the one for her and she for him.

'Uh… Well, Blue is her favorite but she thinks I look good in Green. Hmmm…'

(Ding-dong)

'Uh! Who could that be? I'm busy!' Leo thought as he walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Hello, Leo." Phoebe greeted as soon as the door opened.

Phoebe was the last one Leo expected to see. "Uh… Phoebe… what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Well, actually… I don't mean to be rude, but I'm actually meeting someone today so… can we do this some other time?" Leo asked. He couldn't cancel on Piper. He wouln't!

"Actually, it's about who you're meeting with." Phoebe revealed.

Leo was shocked that Phoebe knew about the meeting. But with seriousness on Phoebe's face, Leo couldn't help but get worried. "What about her? Did something happen to her?" He asked frantically.

Leo's worry almost made Phoebe just cut the crap and get out of there. But no, she continued. "Nothing happened. Look, can we do this inside? I can't really explain everything out here."

"Oh, sorry. Come in." Leo opened the door for her.

When they were settled in the living room…

"Truth is Piper sent me." Phoebe reached for her pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Leo. "She sent me to give this to you."

Leo was confused. "But we're supposed to meet today. I don't understand…" His voice faltered when he started to read the letter quietly.

_Dear Leo,_

_Letting you go is the hardest thing to do. I'm sorry, but I just cannot hurt you. I don't know what to say… I love you. Don't ever doubt that. But I can't do it. I just can't. You don't deserve someone like me, and I don't deserve someone so perfect like you. _

_Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye _

I hope someday you can

_Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna let you go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye _

Baby, its never gonna work out  
I love you, goodbye

_I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I love you so much that I'm doing this. _

_Love you Always,_

_Piper_

Right there and then, Leo's world came crashing down. 'No! This can't be! But it's in her handwriting. Phoebe couldn't just fake that.' Thoughts of despair and confusion ran through his mind. He looked up to see Phoebe watching him with sympathy.

Phoebe reached for Leo's hand and said, "I'm sorry."

Leo started to shake his head, "No, No! This is not true." Then he started to tear the letter to pieces, abruptly stood and walked back and forth in front of Phoebe.

"She's not for you, so just accept it! There's a lot of girls out there who are willing to give back everything to you, you need someone who will cherish you without questions and doubts. _I_ will do it for you, if you'll just give me a chance." Phoebe burst desperately.

But Leo was hearing none of it. "Phoebe, I thought we talked about this…"

"NO, _you_ talked!" Phoebe denied. "Can't you see, she doesn't want to be with you so why do you keep forcing yourself on her?"

"Because I know she needs me, and I need her." Leo said with much conviction. "I have to go to her. I can't just accept this, no." Leo moved to leave the room.

Phoebe stopped Leo with a fierce hug. "Leo, I need you! Please!" Phoebe begged.

Leo extricated himself from Phoebe's embrace. "Phoebe you don't love me. I'm too old for you, you should see someone your age." Leo thought of reasons to redirect Phoebe's attention. "There are a lot of guys out there who are dying to go out with you."

"No! I love you, I _know_ I love you. I want you to be my husband someday. So what that you're older than me? I don't care about that." Phoebe insisted.

"Phoebe that is just 'puppy' love. Infatuation."

"I love you! Why can't you believe it?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I can love you more than she does. I can be her if you want, I can grow my hair long. I can…"

"Phoebe, stop!" Leo shouted.

Pause.

"Alright you love me. But I'm sorry to say, I don't love you. Not the way you want and expect me to do. I can be your big brother if you want but that's all I can offer you, I'm sorry." Leo didn't want to hurt Phoebe's feelings, but it was just the truth. Truth, plain and simple. It didn't need any explanation and justification, no Why's, just the truth.

Phoebe kept her head down. Leo couldn't see her angry tears, and pent-up up hate.

"Let's go, I'll take you home. I need to talk to your sister." Leo said softly, he went to get both their jackets and came back to see Phoebe with her back to him.

"We're not leaving." Phoebe said quietly but with venom.

"Phoebe, come on." Leo insisted. But when Phoebe turned around to face Leo, he was shocked. Phoebe was tightly holding a large cutter, positioned to cut her left wrist.

"You're not leaving, you'll never gonna leave me again. No one will ever leave me again!" Phoebe screamed with much angst, Leo was scared she would slit her wrist at any second.

"Phoebe give me that." Leo said cautiously.

She didn't say a word, just clutched the cutter tighter.

"Phoebe come on, you don't wanna do that. Come on, just give it to me." Leo slowly reached for the cutter, but Phoebe instantly pulled away, but Leo already got a hold of it. It was all happening very fast, they both fought for the cutter. Then…

"Ahhh!"

to be continued… again.

**- 000 -**

**Oops, another cliff hanger, sorry, can't help it!**

**Truth is I haven't written the next one so feel free to make suggestions.**

**Don't worry, i'll update real soon.**

**Song excerpts in Chap. 23 and 24 are from**

**'Tell Me Where it Hurts' and 'I love You, Goodbye'**


	25. Intuitions

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

**Disclaimer**: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**All I can say is I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I know I said I'd update soon, but suddenly, we got a family financial crisis. Everything turned upside down, I have to work my butt off or else we'll starve. My job took all my time. I'm really, really, really sorry. Please…. :( Don't think I abandoned this story. Because I'll never be at peace until this is finished.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to all those who reviewed and read this fic. I owe you so much. I'll mention all of you in the next chapter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Chapter 25**

**Intuitions**

_5:30 PM - Halliwell Manor_

Prue was in the living room, munching on cookies while reading 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks. She was startled when she felt someone suddenly hugged her from behind.

"I love you so much, Prue!" Piper hugged Prue tightly.

"Ookay." Prue was a bit confused.

"I'll just go out for awhile, I already said goodbye to Grams." Piper said with a smile.

"I'll just go and do something I should have done a long time ago." Then Piper showed Prue an envelope, hiding her face with it she said, "I'm gonna meet with Leo."

"And…?" Prue asked. Piper was still hiding her face behind the envelope.

"I'm going to tell him that I love him so much and I will give our relationship a chance." Then she put down the envelope and looked at Prue. "I can't just let him go, Prue."

"Oh!" Prue smiled and put her arm around Piper. "I know you'll do the right thing. Trust me, you will be happy with him."

Piper smiled and hugged Prue. "Thank you so much, Prue. For everything." Piper whispered.

Prue suddenly felt something different. She cupped Piper's cheek.

"I love you." Piper said and then kissed Prue's cheek. Then she stood up and walked to the door. Then she looked back at Prue with a contented smile, "Goodbye."

Prue watched as her sister walks out of the manor and she could not help feeling something, at the pit of her stomach. There's something about Piper's words, her 'I love you', and her 'Goodbye.'

Fear and worry clouded Prue's mind and heart.

**- 000 -**

_5:30 PM - Leo's house_

"Ahhh!"

"Phoebe! Oh shit!" Leo cursed as he saw blood coming from Phoebe's forearm, 'Thank God not her wrist'. He quickly looked for a towel.

"Leo." Phoebe whispered weakly. She could not take the sight of her own blood.

"Oh, I think you're gonna need stitches for that." Leo was panicking, there was so much blood. "Oh what am I saying? I should take you to the hospital, come on. You're ok. It's just a scratch." He said as he guided Phoebe.

"Leo don't leave me." Phoebe pleaded as she clung to Leo.

"I won't. I promise." Leo assured her. What Leo didn't know is how that promise could affect everything… the wrong way.

**- 000 -**

_6:00 PM has passed_

_6:30 PM - 7 Eleven_

Piper was waiting inside for Leo. She kept on checking her watch. 'Where is he? Maybe, he changed his mind…' She was getting anxious. 'Oh, what if something happened to him?…. No, no, don't think that way, Piper! But where could he be?' She decided to wait until 7 pm and then go home if Leo still doesn't show up.

Unknown to Piper, someone was watching her every move, and has a good view of her inside the store.

"You are really hot, Piper. So cute. I can't wait to touch you." He said lusting for her, then he reached for another bottle of beer from the backseat of the car.

_6:40 PM - Car_

Leo was in the driver's seat, he was holding on to Phoebe and giving her soothing words. "Phoebe, we're almost there. Just hang on."

All Phoebe could do was moan. She was so cold.

'Damn, traffic jam.' Truthfully, he was getting worried, the wound was huge, and he was getting worried about Phoebe losing so much blood. The towel covering her wound was soaking in blood and she was really pale.

_7 PM - 7 Eleven_

Piper walked out of the store and started to walk home. She convinced herself that maybe something came up and that there was a solid reason why Leo couldn't come. Maybe she'll just talk to him the next day. Her good news to him could wait or maybe she could call him when she gets home. Her train of thought was interrupted when a black car stopped beside her, the driver's window opened.

"Piper, thank God I found you." Cole said in a haggard way. He looked so tired and worried. "You have to come with me."

"No." Piper's answer was firm.

"Please, Piper. It's about Phoebe." Cole begged.

Hearing her sister's name made Piper pay more attention to Cole. "Why, what happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Get into the car, I'll take you to her." Cole said. He sensed that Piper was having second thoughts about going with him so he said, "Come on, we don't have much time. It's your sister." That did it, the desperation in Cole's voice. Piper immediately got into the car with Cole, scared for her little sister.

Inside the car, Piper asked, "What really happened to her Cole?"

Cole wasn't answering her, he just kept driving, all eyes in front, as if he never heard her.

"Cole, answer me!" Piper was sensing something wrong. She could really feel it. Cole was still quiet.

"Don't worry, she's there." Cole said in a low voice.

"Where? And why aren't you telling me anything about what really happened to her?" Piper was starting to lose her composure, she was starting to panic. Cole is drunk, and he was driving. If she gets him mad with her incessant questions, who knows what might happen. She knew all about what he could do when he loses his temper and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"At my place, she's there. We'll get there in no time." Cole answered. "Why don't you make yourself at home? There's beer at the back, you wanna smoke- here." And he threw a pack of cigarette to her. "You like music, there are lots of CDs here. Help yourself. Do whatever you like and before you know it, we're already there. Just sit tight and relax." Cole looked at her from head to toe then smiled. This made Piper squirm uncomfortably, made her want to get out of there.

But she thought of Phoebe, if it was true that Phoebe's at Cole's, she wondered how her sister's doing. 'Oh my god, is she ok? I know Cole is an abusive boyfriend. What if he did something to her, she cannot be alone with him. I have to be there for her.' Piper said to herself.

**- 000 -**

**I'm sorry if it's short, but that's all I can make with my stolen free time. I'm really sorry. I'll try to write more next time.**


	26. Rough Treatment

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

**Disclaimer:** 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Author's note: (On bended knees) I'm so sorry for making you wait this long. I've been so busy with work, I'm really sorry. Now, finally after a year of silence, it's back! It's kind of short, but oh well. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 26 – Rough Treatment**

Outside San Francisco General Hospital

Finally, as they reached the hospital, Leo helped Phoebe out of the car. As soon as they opened the hospital doors, they were accommodated by nurses who brought them in a room and started working on Phoebe.

"Leo, please don't leave me." Phoebe whispered weakly to Leo. Leo held on to Phoebe's good arm and pulled her to his chest.

"I promise, I'll stay. You're ok. You don't have to look, just relax. I'm here." Leo was trying to prevent Phoebe from looking at her injured arm.

"This looks awful. It needs stitches. We-" The doctor's sentence was rudely interrupted when Leo shouted, "Can't you just do it?! She doesn't need to hear everything. Just do what needs to be done. Do your job!"

The doctor was stunned and decided not to say another word. He just quietly gave instructions to his nurses.

"Phoebe, don't worry. Everything will be alright. If you feel any pain, just squeeze my hand as hard as you can. Can you do that for me? Ok, Phoebe?" He was begging for a reply from her, all he got was a weak nod. "Ok, that's good. You're good." He pulled her closer as the doctor started the procedure.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cole's Place

"Where's my sister? Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked for a hundredth time ever since the got to Cole's.

Ignoring Piper's questions, Cole started to prepare drinks for them from the bar. Blocking Piper's view, he slipped some kind of drug onto one of the glasses and waited for it to dissolve in the drink. He faced Piper with a bright smile, "Don't worry. She'll be here. Maybe she just dropped by store for some snacks. For the meantime, while waiting for her. Why don't we have a drink? Catch up and chat. So, uh… what's keeping you busy these days? How are you?" Cole asked while offering Piper a glass of drink.

Piper was looking at him quizzically. She could not understand Cole's behavior. She was starting to get scared, as if she was sensing something wrong. The sooner she leaves Cole's place, the sooner she feels better.

"Cole, we're not friends, we're not close. I don't even like you. So we don't have anything to 'chat' about. The only one I care about at the moment is my sister. Since, it's pretty obvious she's not here…" She started to get up, but Cole's stopped her. He pulled her back and sat close to her on the couch. His arm was suddenly around her, his face merely a few inches away from hers. "Oh come on, We can be friends. I can be a very good friend. We just have to get to know each other more. I want to know you." He whispered.

Piper was staring at him, too scared to move. Cole continued, "You know, you seem nervous. You should loosen up a bit. Here, drink this. It calms the nerves." He offered her the drink.

Piper looked down at the glass in her hand then looked up at him. He smiled at her. HOME. The desire to be at the comfort of her own home with Grams and her sisters came rushing to her. Suddenly, she threw the glass and started to run for the door.

But Cole was fast, he was now standing between the door and Piper, his face full of rage. "How dare you?! You wasted it. I prepared it for you and you wasted it!"

Piper slowly stepped away from him, she was breathing deeply but hard, she was very scared. She was looking everywhere for something, anything she could use for escape, to no avail. Now, her eyes were back on Cole.

"No one rejects me, you'll pay for that." Cole threatened her. "You and your sister will." He walked towards her and spoke softly. "I told you we'll have this moment. Don't worry. I'll be gentle with you."

Piper noticed that Cole was now standing far from the door, so she made a dash for it. She tried to open it but it won't budge. She looked back at Cole. He was sitting comfortably on the couch, dangling the key on his finger, and was smiling at her sweetly.

Piper cried and continued to try and open the door, she was staring to lose hope. She screamed in frustration and slowly slid against the door, tears streaming down her face. She sat on the floor, hugged her knees. Then she looked at Cole, she was pleading, begging, wile shaking her head no. "Please. Please, no. Please, don't. Don't do this. Please let me go." In her little voice, she asked for mercy.

Cole calmly walked to the table, lit a cigarette and started smoking. "You know, Piper, I would if I could. But you see, I've been waiting for this. Dreaming of this with you. It's just you look so damn delicious, tempting. You're skin looks so creamy smooth. You're way more beautiful than your sisters. You know that, don't you? So beautiful, I want to explore every inch of you, every curve of you beautiful body. I want to run my hands through your gorgeous long brown hair. I can't really miss this chance now, can I? I'm so sorry. "

Piper, with her eyes shut, was shaking her head no, her hands in her ears. She was blocking his voice, she didn't want to hear it. Cole's voice was gentle, but the meaning of his words screamed at her and made her shudder with disgust. She was trying to block everything, block the reality of her present situation. Everything. Then she felt Cole forcefully pulled her up.

"Now, come on, Piper. We better get started, as they say, time is gold." Cole's arm was around Piper stomach, and was heading for the bedroom.

Piper couldn't just give up, she fought with all her might. She managed to scratch him on the neck. He yelled in pain but was able to grab her by the hair. He pushed her against the wall, trapping her. Piper was still trying to get away as far from him as she can in her position, her tears running endlessly. Then his hand cupped her face and forced her to look at him. His face, too close from hers, he was practically breathing on her. "You want it hard, huh? I will give you hard." He aimed for her lips and violently kissed her, muffling her scream. He imprisoned her in his arms as she was still trying to push him away. Then suddenly, he ended the kiss but not without leaving a mark on her.

Piper was crying so hard. Her lower lip was bleeding. He bit her during that brutal kiss.

"Now let's get started with the main event of this evening." Again, he grabbed her by the waist.

Piper, still not giving up, reached for every furniture, table, couch, anything that she could reach and hold on to just to prevent him from taking her. Cole was pissed, he suddenly punched her on her lower back, and this stopped Piper, her knees curled under her. Cole now carried her limp form on his arms, "Now that's more like it." Cole smiled and kissed Piper gently on the head, he was on his way to the bedroom.

There was nothing that Piper could do but whimper helplessly.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**So….how did it go?**


	27. Mental Escape Part 1

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

**Disclaimer:** 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

_Cole's Place-Bedroom 7:45 PM_

Cole gently placed Piper at the center of the bed. Then he lied down beside her. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle with you." Cole whispered while gently brushing Piper's hair. "That's the least I could do, you know, having the privilege to be your first. But anyway, it's up to you." His hands started creeping under Piper's blouse. "What do you want? Do you want me rough? Fast? Slow? What? Just tell me."

"Don't touch me!" Piper slapped Cole's hands away and backed away towards the headboard, all the while gasping for air.

"Oh, so you want it rough, huh? I can do that." Cole slowly crawled closer to her. Then he was suddenly on top her, ripped her blouse, and nipped on her neck.

She still could not believing what was happening, all Piper could do was scream, "Ah! Help, Phoebe!" She cried with much desperation. She felt Cole pulled away a little and looked at her in a funny way.

Cole chuckled, "Hmm, of all people you could call, you called for her?" He couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. "You are so funny. It's no secret, the girl hates you. Phoebe hates your guts, and you call for her? I think she would even thank me for doing this, for giving her a favor. Yes, I know everything, the issue between you two. She told me. While we're together, do you know how many times I've seen her cried because of you?"

Piper just stared at Cole. Even she was surprised at herself when called out on Phoebe. She just knew at the back of her mind, if anyone could save her from Cole, it'd be Phoebe. She was even more surprised at what Cole revealed to her about her sister.

"Well, I guess not. But you know that's in the past. What matters most is now. Us. But don't worry, you can get even with you sister. After I'm done with you, she's next." Cole's look was menacing.

When Piper heard his plan about her sister, more tears threatened to fall, both fear and courage surged into her at the same time. Breathing deeply, she reached for Cole, and in a seductive but shaking voice she whispered, "Cole, I'll do… I'll do anything you say. Anything you want. Just don't hurt my sister. " Nervously, she kissed Cole's neck. "Please, Cole. Don't hurt Phoebe." Then she pulled away from him at looked at him, pleading.

Cole could feel her fear, it's almost tangible. She looked up at him, trembling. 'She looks so beautiful. She looks young and innocent, yet so hot and sexy.' He brushed her hair softly. He brushed away her tears and caressed her cheek. Then he cupped her cheeks with both hands and pulled her closer for a kiss. He felt her resistance. He noticed her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. But that didn't stop him, it actually made him more determined to have her, to claim her. He kissed her lips, her neck and shoulders. But he still felt her pushing him away. Her defiance was irritating him.

Piper couldn't help it, Phoebe's safety was her first priority but Cole scares her. At his every kiss, she felt more and more disgusted with herself. She tried to withdraw and just zone out. She tried to focus on her breathing, willing to have a heart attack right then and there, anything to make her forget, and not feel what Cole was doing to her.

Piper felt him slowly undressing her. Then she momentarily closed her eyes and wished for something, someone to stop him. Then she felt it, she heard a big intake of breath, and realized that it came from her. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, and for the first time in her life, she welcomed it. She welcomed the pain and everything that comes with it, and wished that it would be enough to knock her out and make her fall asleep and not feel. She let the pain take her away from reality.

-000-

**Author's note: **I'm sorry. I'm still trying to perfect the other scenes, so I might as well just provide you with what I've come up with. I feel like I've lost my touch. I'm really sorry. Also, if you want to hear the songs I've used in the other chapters, you can listen to them, at 


	28. Mental Escape Part 2

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

**Disclaimer:** 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

_Cole's Place-Bedroom 8 PM_

COLE

He was so caught up in his goal of undressing her. He finally got rid of Piper's top. "Your hair smells so good." He whispered softly into Piper's ears as his hand travelled to unclasp her bra. Then he heard it, heard her heavy breathing. He pulled away to look at her. Her face was pale, her eyes were tightly closed, and she was damped with sweat. He saw her mouth open and her chest heaving up and down trying to breathe in as much oxygen as she can.

He panicked and almost withdrew, but irritation got the best of him. He was annoyed of her tactic to try and stop him. He got furious. "Stop breathing like that." But Piper couldn't help it. "I said stop breathing like that!" He covered her mouth with his left hand and started to get rid of his own clothes with his other hand.

PIPER

Her eyes snapped open when he covered her mouth. Breathing had never been so hard and painful. She muffled a scream onto his hand. Cole's face was inches above hers. "Stop it. Shhh… shhh… be quiet. Shhhh…" Cole's face started to get blurry. She felt her eyes and body getting heavy. She thought she heard a series of loud knocks from outside, but was not sure if it was only on her mind. Then she felt his hand pull away, then his body. She heard him leave the room. All she could think about was Phoebe. With all her might, she tried to move and get out of the bed. 'Maybe it's her. I have to go to her.' she thought of one goal. But it seemed like she was losing her chance since everything became eerily quiet and….

-000-

Cole opened the front door of his pad. He was met and greeted by his buddy James and a neophyte from his frat, Dan. "What are you two doing here?" He asked them with irritation. The two went to his kitchen uninvited, and raid his fridge.

"You said we could watch the ball game here, remember? It's your turn." Then they propped themselves on his living room couch and started to enjoy the food and the TV.

"No, no. You can't be here. Not now. Not tonight. I'm busy." Cole protested. He pulled them up from the couch and pushed them to the front door.

"What? Master, come on. You seem like you just got out of bed. You can't be busy." Dan said. James nodded in agreement. "Besides-" Their conversation was suddenly cut short when they heard a loud thud coming from his bedroom.

"Oh, I think I know why you want to get rid of us." James said playfully and looked at Dan, silently ordering him to check the bedroom.

"No." Cole tried to stop Dan, but James kept him from reaching Dan. Besides, Dan was already close to his room, and in the process of opening the door.

Dan suddenly stopped on his track. "Oh my God…" Dan whispered. He had never seen something so horrible, so far at least. A girl with long brown hair was lying on the floor by the bed, with just her jeans and her bra. He slowly crouched down to check on her. He brushed away the damp strands of her covering her face. She was very, very pale, her lips purple and swollen. But in her state, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, almost angelic.

James and Cole were now in the same room as Dan and Piper. "Oh my God, is that-" James asked in shock. "Yes!" Cole interrupted. "She's just exhausted from… you know. Now would you two get out here? You're obviously interrupting u-"

"She's not breathing." Dan told them in absolute panic, he check for her pulse again, but there's none.

"What?!" Cole yelled.

-000-

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry. I'm having a major writer's block. I'm giving you scenes I've come up with. Oh and thank you so much to all those who have supported this story ever since. You really, really inspire me. And thanks for the kind words and pep talks(reviews). I'll try to update again maybe tomorrow, or next weekend. **

**Thank you: **charmedbaby11, Finally Charmed, psychokitty3, kk241289, charmedsoccerfanmich, anonymous, hmcdd-pileo-forever(FIL), Charmed OTH fan(FIL), J, DarkHalliwell, heather1021, Starring Piper, JTiger, hmcfanaddict, Queen-Of-Nightmares-666, ColleenietheBroadwayBaby, TVCrazed, Happybear 2005, ColePhoebe4eva, kcdancer, Halliwell Witch, Charmed4life, NCHS Basketballer15, moi, nicole812us, halli-halliwell, Leo loves Piper Like Jack l..., katie farmer, CharmedOneForever, Little Miss Spell-of-the-We..., piper luva 4eva, whitehunnie, lilmiznicky, PiperandLeoFan101, piperloveleoalways, rogue, Blackangle2011, brittany, RebekahEW, darkemberdagger, charmedgirl-alyssaphoebe, Wee-hoo, charmedtomeetyou

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone. :)**


	29. Bad Feeling

**Please Be Careful With My Heart**

**Disclaimer**: 'Charmed' is not mine. I just love it so much (even though it's finished) so I did this. So, please don't sue me.

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, I'm sorry for giving you such short updates. Hope you like this one, even though it's still short. **

**piperloveleoalways**- you're kinda right with your speculations, kinda. So watch out for that. Thanks:)

**darkemberdagger**- of course there will be piper/prue moments. maybe on the next chapters. Now I'm still working on piper and her predicament. Thanks:-p

**charmedbaby11**- the truth will come out in time. Don't you worry. Thanks for the review:)

**czee- **here's the continuation. Hope you like it:)

**heather1021****- **actually I love Cole, but in this fic, I just like him being bad. Haha! He's a very good villain. thanks!.:)

**charmedchick34** – now you can find out what happened to piper. Read on! Thanks for the review! ;-p

**dramaqueen191** – here's the update you've been waiting for. I'm really happy that my fic is one of your most very very very favorites. Thanks, hope you like it!

**rogue**- thank you so much for the flattering remark. Hope like this part. :)

On with the story…

_Cole's Place-Bedroom_

Dan was frantically performing CPR on Piper. Cole and James were pacing back and forth.

"What did you do to her, man?" asked James. He was very frightened.

"Nothing!" Cole yelled. "I haven't done anything to her yet."

"It's not working. I can't revive her." Dan said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Let me!" Cole pushed Dan away from Piper. He continued the CPR.

"Oh my God, you killed her, man!" James said hysterically.

"No, damn it! Breathe!" Cole suddenly pounded hardly on her chest. To their surprise, Piper released a loud gasp.

Dan checked on her, "She's breathing but barely. Cole, you could have fractured a rib!"

"It got her breathing again, didn't it?" Cole reasoned.

"But still, we have to get her to the hospital." Dan took of his jacket and covered Piper, then he started to lift her in his arms.

"You're right, come on." James was on his way to help Dan.

"No, no one's going to the hospital." Cole stopped them.

"Cole, she's dying! We have to take her. She's running out of time. Now come on." Dan argued.

"No, no! If they see her, they're gonna ask questions, they're going to blame me. I could get in jail, I'm not gonna let that happen. No!" Cole said frantically.

"Cole, can't you see? She needs medical attention. Besides, you said so yourself you didn't do anything. They're not gonna arrest you."

James reasoned.

"I said no! I can't take that risk." Cole thought that if Piper survives, she's going to point a finger at him.

"So what?! What do you suggest? That we let her die in here? That's going to raise more questions and that's much worse than getting her to the hospital." Dan was very worried about the girl in his arms. He didn't know how much time she still has, probably not much.

"No, I'm not gonna have a dead girl in my place, either." Cole thought of something fast. "Come on, I have an idea. Go get her things, every single one of them." He ordered James.

-000-

_Hospital_

The doctor let his nurses tend to Phoebe, and turned his attention to Leo. "Can I talk to you outside? Please."

Leo turned to Phoebe. "I'll be right back, ok." Phoebe just nodded. Then he followed the doctor out.

"We finished patching her up. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Actually I'm-" Leo started.

"Have her take these painkillers and antibiotics. The doses and schedule of the medicines are in there too." The doctor handed Leo the list.

"Ok. So I can take her home now?" Leo asked.

"Well, actually I want to ask you one more thing. What really happened? How did it happen?"

"Uhm… well…"

"The cut was pretty deep. Almost close to her wrist. Now, I want to know. Does she have any tendency? Is she depressed? Or heart-broken, maybe?"

"What are you implying?"

"I mean the cut seems intentional."

Leo did not want to confirm the doctor's suspicion. He was the reason why Phoebe tried to do what she did. He did not want to get her in more trouble than with what already happened. "It was an accident. Nothing more."

"Still, I want to talk to her family about it, to be safe."

"What are you, a shrink too?" Leo said rudely.

"I actually took up psychology too. Thank you for asking." The doctor smiled at him. "Plus, she's still a minor, we have to inform her family about this." The doctor left Leo stunned and annoyed.

-000-

_Manor-Upstairs_

Prue was in her room, reading a novel but she can't seem to understand what she was reading. She noticed that she had been in the same page for the past 30 minutes. So she gave up and finally put down the book. She checked on her clock, it showed 9 pm.

'Where are my sisters?' Prue was worried, she was not much of a worrywart, but that night was different. She could not seem to get that bad feeling out of her system. She decided to go downstairs.

-000-

_Manor-Downstairs_

Grams was talking to someone on the phone. "When are you gonna come back into their lives? You've missed so much." She paused and listened. "Yes, I get your reason, why you left. But don't you think that pales in comparison to why you should come back? These girls need you. Aside from me, you are all they have left."

"Oh and before I forget. Piper decided to undergo the surgery. So you might wanna be present for that. You know, support?"

"Grams!" Prue called while coming down the stairs.

"Oh I have to go, Prue's here. Don't you wanna talk to her?" Paused. "Ok. Fine. It's your decision. I'll call if there's anything new. Ok. Bye." Then she hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Prue asked.

"Oh, just my long lost friend. We were just catching up." Grams lied. "Well, are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

"I just wanna ask if Piper or Phoebe called? Are they ok? I mean, being their big sister and all, I'm kinda worried."

"Oh, I'm sure they're ok. They'll come home soon. Don't worry." Grams put her arm around Prue and led her to the kitchen. "You're a great big sister to them. You know that? Always looking after them, I'm so proud of you."

"Well, it's my job. Especially now that we have no parents anymore." Prue said with a sad sigh. "It's not like we can let you do everything around here. Let's face it, Grams. You're old." Prue smiled sweetly. "Plus we have your health to worry about."

"Uh, Prue. Out of curiosity, what if your father comes back? Would you be ok with that?" Grams asked cautiously. She knew that amongst the sisters, Prue was the one who felt a great deal of anger towards Victor when he left.

"Well, honestly, I don't know. I mean he left us right when we needed him the most. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for that. But whether I'm ok with it or not, it's not important. Because I still have two sisters to consider. What they feel matters most, especially Piper's."

"I understand." Grams held onto Prue's hand until the phone rang. Grams stood up to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, speaking." Grams answered. "Hospital? What, why?"

The moment Prue heard the word 'hospital' she went closer to Grams trying to listen.

"Ok. We'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you." Grams hung up and turned to her granddaughter which is obviously worried.

"Grams, what was that call all about? Who was it?" Prue asked worriedly.

"That was the San Francisco General Hospital. It was about Phoebe, they said she's ok. But the doctor just wanted to talk to us."

Prue was still worried.

"Don't worry, Leo's with her."

"What? Leo!?" Now, Prue was more worried, for both of her sisters. Not just about the fact that Phoebe is in the hospital, but she's with Leo, then who was with Piper? They were supposed to meet up. Where is Piper? Oh, God.

The bad feeling she felt earlier was back. This time it's more intense.

-000-

**Sorry it was short. Again if you want to hear the songs I used on this fic, check it out on Well, I think you all know who was on the phone with Grams. What do you think Cole have in mind? Well, please let me know what you think. Thanks:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Cole, Dan and James are in the car, Dan sitting at the backseat with an unconscious Piper. They've been circling around the block for 15 minutes now.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's take her to the hospital." Dan said in desperation.

"No, if we do that, they'll ask questions, and all fingers will point at me." Cole reasoned. "I have an idea." After a few minutes, they stopped in an alley. "Go!"

"Wha- here? We're just gonna leave her here?" Dan exclaimed.

"Yeah, Cole, we can't just leave Piper here. She's barely breathing." James added.

That made Dan thinking... 'Piper...Piper, I've heard that name... where? Oh my God- Leo!' He brushed the hair out of the girl face and studied her features, 'She really is beautiful, lucky cousin... I have to save you.'

"GO! Dump her there somewhere." Cole ordered, "Who's your master?! Do it! Remember you are already part of this, if the police come after me... I will not let you both get away with it." Cole threatened.

James got out of the car and helped Dan carry the girl and they lay her down in a corner by a pile of papers and old magazines. James went back in the car as fast as he can, while Dan secretly whispered to the girl, "I promise, I'll call for help, please hang in there." Then he goes back inside the car.

-0-

Dan asked Cole to drop him off in the closest drugstore saying his father asked him to buy painkillers, but not before Cole reminded him, "Remember, we did not see each other tonight." Dan said in reply, "Yes Master". The car sped up and disappeared in the dark, Dan made sure he no longer hear Cole's engine then he ran quickly to the nearest phone booth and dialled 911.

-0-

Hospital

Prue and Grams rushed to the hospital, no need to ask around, they saw Phoebe and Leo right away.

"Grams!" Phoebe hugged her Grams.

"What happened dear?" asked Grams as she examined Phoebe's arms.

"It was an accident, Mam." Leo saved Phoebe.

Suddenly the doctor who attended to Phoebe arrived and asked to talked to Grams, leaving Phoebe, Prue and Leo in the waiting area. Prue took this opportunity to talk to Leo.

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked Leo directly.

Leo was stunned with the question. "I-"

"She's supposed to meet you...right? Did you talk? What? Leo? Where is she? Why are you with Phoebe?" Prue bombarded Leo with questions, she's not liking what she's feeling. Leo was speechless and Phoebe was just acting like she couldn't care less.

"Leo, please! Will you speak u- Oh my God! Piper!"

A group of people suddenly came rushing through the hospital corridor busy trying to save the girl in the gurney.

The moment the gurney passed right in front of Prue, she knew it, she took notice of the hair, she knew it, she cannot miss that hair. She brushes that hair almost every night.

Piper's name seemed to wake up Leo from his trance and his heart right away melted, his felt like his knees weakened upon seeing her. Phoebe was just stunned.

"What happened to her?!" Prue demanded from the man holding the oxygen mask on Piper. "Piper? Piper, I'm here sweetie." Prue's voice instantly changed from demanding to soothing while holding Piper's hand. Another man pulled Prue away and said "Miss, please let us work on her first, we will do our best save her, please just wait here. Someone will talk to you shortly." And they entered the emergency room.

As soon as the doors closed, that's the only time fear succumbed Prue, tears suddenly came rushing down her face non-stop. She just felt Grams arms pulling her into an embrace. She could not erase in her mind the state of her sister. Piper was so pale and her eyelids and swollen lips were almost purple, and her hand was so cold, and what bothered Prue was her sister's state of undress, she was only in her bra and jeans. Silently, she prayed while drawing strength from her Grams.

A/N: i need muses people! open to suggestions for scenes, not plot. my plot is clear. its been almost a decade! wow! i grew up. whew!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Short update for now... I'm running out of scenes still.. special shout out to Amelia and Where Butterflys Never Die, thanks for taking the time to review the last chap, I really appreciate it, i'm open to suggestions and ideas. Anyways.. just a short update of POVs just so I can lay down the scenes on my head easier...**

LEO

_I looked at Prue, hysterically crying to her Grams. I looked for Phoebe only to find her eyes looking directly at me, I could not find it within myself to be angry at her, I can't blame her, I only have myself to blame. Lots of questions run through my head. How? What really happened? _

_This is it, the very thing she was trying to save me from, the very thing she said she doesn't want me to go through... Now I understand... I feel so helpless and powerless... Useless... Just watching her slowly slip away, I can only watch and hope and pray and try to remind her that I am here. What's worse is she wouldn't be here because of me. Yes it's my fault, had I been there the exact place and time I promised her I'd be, this wouldn't have happened and that fact makes the pain heavier. It's like a double-edged sword stabbing me again and again and again every time it surfaces my thoughts... _

_The moment I saw a glimpse of her lying there, I felt like my world came crashing down, like the ground dissolved beneath me. Now I know what it feels like dying, my chest felt like it's gonna explode from...from... what? It's all different kinds of emotion, Love towards that girl lying there fighting for her life, Hatred... I hate myself! It's my fault! Had I not let Phoebe stop me, had I gone to the place where I'm supposed to meet her at the exact time I promised I would, this would not have happened, I failed her! I failed! I'm sorry Piper, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..._

PRUE

_I dunno what to feel... I'm confused...I'm scared...scared of the possibilities... scared of losing her. I'm angry... at myself for being incapable of doing anything to make her hold on... angry at Leo... at Phoebe... at whoever did this to my sister... I'm also hopeful.. still... wishing for more time with her... God I... I don't know what to ask of you anymore... I've asked time and time again... please not her. Not now. Not yet. Please..._

PHOEBE

_I've been wishing for this for so long... for her to disappear... for her to be... gone... DEAD... there, I said it! Yes, I wanted her to die ever since I found out my mom saved her... it should have been her._

_But now that it's happening, what I've been wishing for so long is now slowly coming true... why? Why does it seem like I can't take it? Why can't I stop myself from hurting? From longing for her? Looking back... all my life... she never raised her voice at me... she never hurt me on purpose... never judged me... always there to support me. Even after mom died, I blamed her, yelled at her... but she never talked back... not even to defend herself... Now, I don't know what is happening to me... all the walls I've built around my heart to block her from my life, it has all broken down...I'm starting to blame myself... I can't understand what I'm feeling! I don't like this! I don't want to entertain this feeling! I can't, no!_


End file.
